The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates
by valeries26
Summary: OC-centric There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down. Law and Kid with ASL raised by the Whitebeard Pirates. Mother-fic Whitebeard/OC
1. Chapter 0

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 10 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Prologue: Soul Name Marks

Edward Newgate grinned, brightly at his reflection. His chocolate brown eyes stared at the name marked on his lower midsection. The name belonged to his soul mate, the one person in this entire world that could understand him. He couldn't wait until he met 'Annja Barnes' even though he was 10 years old.

At 15 years old and 'apprentice' pirate, Edward knew his dream. He wanted a huge family. He stared off into the distance, wondering if his Annja Barnes would agree to a huge family through natural means and adoption. He heard one of his crewmates call out. Edward ignored him. He was lost in thoughts, imaging what she would look like. Would she have long or short hair? What color would her hair be? What about her eyes?

Edward Newgate quickly earned the nickname 'Whitebeard' after he formed the Whitebeard Pirates at 18. His first crewmember – a preteen boy with a pineapple shape head by the name of Macro – didn't join his crew officially. Edward made Macro his cabin boy. However, the various positions were filled. The first mate, Yusuke, was a former street fighter. The second mate – Winter, an outcast woman who ate the Winter Devil Fruit. His navigator was Anakin, an ex-slave. The cook position was filled by a drunken skirt chaser – Thatch.

Edward's crew grew larger as he swept through the Grandline. He watched over each member like he was their birth father. It was not until Macro screamed into the night, "Pops! The Oro Jackson has been spotted off the port bow."

Edward stared at Macro. The word 'Pops' sunk into his stunned bran. He realized what the boy said after a long moment when his haki alerted him that there was incoming danger. He sprang into action, destroying a cannon ball in mid-air.

At 20, Edward and the Whitebeard Pirates watched through a transponder snail as Gol D Roger was executed. He heard the Pirate King's last words and roared with laughter. If he was there in the East Blue during the excitation, he would have run into a girl half his age.

Annja Barnes stood in the tidal wave as the Great Pirate Era began. Her ears rang. The cheered from the crowd echoed around her. That night, she had witnessed pirate crews form and they would disappear with dawn's first light. That night, she had lost everything as her home burnt and her parents died within the fires that raged through several parts of Loguetown, thanks to raids some of the newly formed pirate crews did, eager to make a name for themselves.

Macro, 15 years old, officially joined the Whitebeard crew 5 years later. Edward watched as Macro rose through the ranks, absorbing the various knowledge that the blonde's brothers and sisters offered. The first tragedy Edward faced with his family, Yusuke and Winter were captured by the Marines. The captain's rage shook the world as he ordered the crew to go after the foolish Marines.

Annja groaned as she tried to bring her arms down to her sides. She couldn't. She mentally cursed every deity she knew of. She ached all over, down to her bones. She glanced over at the man and the woman the Marines brought into her cell three days ago.

"Oi," Annja croaked, "You two still alive over there?"

The man jerked his head up in surprise before he replied, "Didn't know there was someone else in here with Winter and I."

"Marines forgot to muzzle me," Annja grinned at him, "Wonder how long will it take them to remember."

"Why would they muzzle you," the man asked.

Her grin transformed into a demonic smirk, "Have to eat somehow. Might as well as bit the hand who ran experiments on me."

The man stared at her. She couldn't see his gaze in the dim lightening, but she felt it was horrified. He spoke up, "The Marines experimented on you?"

"Yup," Annja replied. She heard the woman – Winter – woke with a muffled question, "the two of you are heading to Impel Down while I'm heading back to Vegapunk."

"Who are you, anyway," the man replied, "Yusuke's the name."

"Annja," the teen replied. She felt the Marine vessel, suddenly, rocked voitenly to the side. Sirens blared to life. Cannon fire boomed to life. "Well, well, things just got interesting." Annja casted her ice blue orbs up, "Wonder who is attacking the Marines?"

"It's Pops," Winter muttered, "He's here."

Annja glanced at her. The teen closed her eyes. She jerked her arms down, straining against the chains. She grunted as she heard the chains protested. Several 'bing's echoed in the room during a brief silence in the battle. She sighed in relief.

"What the hell," Yusuke asked, staring at her, eyes wide.

"What kind of devil fruit did you eat," Winter asked, amazed. Annja smirked at them. She stood up and tore off her ankle chains before she hurried to the pirates. Annja grabbed the metal and tore it off of them.

Winter went to the cell door. She froze the lock. Annja kicked the door with a bare foot. It flew off its hinges. Cannons thundered. Yusuke whistled, lowly. Annja ignored them as she hurried to grab her scarf, her bag, and her boots the Marines took from her a week ago. She threw her scarf on and slammed her feet into her boots.

Yusuke and Winter didn't bother to wait for the teen, quickly vanishing to join the action. Annja dashed through the corridors as she straightened the scarf, hiding her soul mate's name – Edward Newgate.

Annja burst onto the deck, immediately heading away from the fighting. She spotted Yusuke and Winter in the middle of the fight, a flash of blue and yellow flames – whoa! Was that a phoenix!? – and a gaint of a man, watching the battle.

Annja pushed when her eyes fell on the huge man. He stood three times larger then any man she had seen. His blond hair flowed behind his shoulders, held back by a black bandana. He had a small white mustache growing in the shape of a boat under his nose. She knew who he was. Icy blue met chocolate brown.

"Edward," She muttered, "I'm sorry. I'm not ready to meet, not yet. Give me a few more years."

Annja turned and prepared a life boat, planning to escape from the Marine ship. The lifeboat landed in the water. She jumped down into it. She grabbed the oars and rowed away from the battle in a steady and fast rythem.

Edward was surprise when his first and second commander burst out from the depths of the Marine vessels and joined the fight. It was nothing compared to the shock, horror, surprise, and happinesses he felt when he noticed the woman with auburn hair appear on deck. He saw her turn to face him. Chocolate brown clashed with icy blue. He knew who she was. Her lips moved. His gaze watched the word form.

"Edward," She muttered, "I'm sorry. I'm not ready to meet, not yet. Give me a few more years."

He allowed her to leave. He turned away, going back to the fight. Afterwards, his gaze drifted to the small boat. He sighed. The woman rowed into the calm belt.

Edward kicked the battered Marine ship into the air. He saw it land near the boat.

Annja felt her eyes widen in surprise as the Marine ship landed a hundred or so feet ahead of her. She tossed the oars into the boat as the larger ship sent a tidal wave toward her. She curled up on the bottom of the boat, holding on the benches. Her boat rose with the wave.

Edward watched the small boat disappear over the horizon. He turned away, becoming the captain. He dimly heard his name on the wind followed by cursing. He glanced back, cocking an blond eyebrow in surprised amusement. He chuckled. Maybe, he should get his quarters soundproofed. He reached his chair and looked at his first and second commanders.

"tell me what happen," He asked.

~8 years later~

Now, at 32, Edward Newgate had 16 commanders, leading 100 strong able fighters each. His first commander Yusuke had created his own crew and became an ally, leaving the vice-commander, Macro the Phoenix, to inherit the position. The Second commander position was vancated. Winter, the former second commander, had been murdered three years ago. Edward still didn't know who did it.

Macro yawned as he strolled across the deck. A News Gull landed on the railing. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a coin, tossing it in a coin bank before he grabbed a rolled newspaper. The News Gull didn't leave. It just gave him a look. Macro looked inside the box the News Gull carried, with raised eyebrows. He reached back into a pocket with a sigh. He slipped the coin into the coin back before he grabbed the envelope. He glanced at the front.

 _To: Pops of the Whitebeard Pirates_

 _From: Annja Barnes, East Blue_

Macro's eyes popped. He knew that name. He tossed the rolled newspaper at a random crewmate, ignoring the surprised yelp. He dashed across the deck to the captain's quarters.

"Pops," he yelled, knocking once before he opened the door, "You got a letter from Mom."

Edward gave Macro his full attention as did most of the crew. The older man was beginning to wonder if the woman was ever going to contact him. Macro held up the letter. Edward took it. He glanced at the paper, a single sheet.

 _Edward,_

 _I landed myself in big trouble this time. I got Marines after me. Now, if it was just me, I know I'll be able to escape, but I can't leave the five boys I've adopted. Somehow, the World Government has found out that Gold Roger and the Revolutionary Dragon had sons, and I'm raising them. I don't know how much longer I can protect them by myself. We are currently in the East Blue on Dawn Island. Please. I need your help._

 _Annja_

"Macro, tell the navigators to head to the East Blue," Edward growled.

"Pops," Macro questioned.

"Your mother needs us," the captain explained, "Full speed to Dawn Island."

He heard whispers brake out on deck. Macro nodded before he dashed across the deck to the navigation room.

~the 17th Division~

What do you think? Should I continue?

If I do continue, what devil fruit should Annja have? Should she have the Gum-gum no Mi while Luffy get another type of Devil Fruit?


	2. Saga 1 Arc 1 Ch 1 - Amber Lead Disease

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 10 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Holy black on a Popo! I got 13 reviews and 26 alerts for this story already.

Trich – I have another 'Soul Mate' Story out. It's a Captain America one. An OC, Valerie Richards, finds her soul mate, Bucky/The Winter Soldier, in Russia after a year and half of thinking he had died in WWII. I have an squeal up, but right now, it's unfinished since the latest chapter I had ready was lost when I fried my last computer and I haven't been able to get back into it, just yet.

Dar'ska – I'm glad you like the plot so far.

CreativeCookieCake – Wow! That's a mouthful.

C.G – Thank you very much

Guest(1) – I feel like I kinda have to give Annja a devil fruit. I will explain my reasoning at the end of the chapter.

Sara Fry – The Devil Fruit I'm thinking about giving Annja will cause some laughter among the Whitebeard Pirates, especially Pops.

Petite lili – I totally agree that Luffy wouldn't be himself without being a rubber man

Godviligs – Thank you for the Kudos. I know there are some Whitebeard/Another Cannon Character in Harry Potter, I think. I know I ran into a Whitebeard/Luffy one a while back.

Guest (2) – I would not call it sacrilegious to change Luffy's Devil Fruit Powers if done right, of course.

Guest (3) – Here's another chapter.

Akky-nee-chan – I do agree. Whitebeard does need so lovin'

LadyAthena18 – I will

Guest (4) – I have no clue how old Roger was when he died.

Arc 1 – Her Boys

Chapter 1 – Amber Lead Disease

Whitebeard - 25

Annja – 15

Law (Yami) 6/7

Annja glanced around. The street was clear. She dashed across the empty white street, disappearing down an alley. Her heart thundered in her chest. Her breaths came out in pants. She had to get off this fucking island before she was killed.

Screams echoed from the nearby buildings. Annja bit her lower lip, almost wishing she did go with Edward. At least, she would be safe. She had rode the wave the Marine vessel had created for nearly a day until it brought her to an island. Her lifeboat crashed across a reef and she swam to shore.

That had been three days ago. A day ago, the Marines put up a blockade around the island and arched on the islanders, killing everyone they came across and it didn't matter – women, teens, children, babies or men. Annja had overheard the orders – no one escapes.

The red head teen ducked into a darken archway in time as two Marines started down the alley. She heard the duo muttered to themselves.

"I hope we don't get what these damn people have," one whispered, "What's it called again?"

"Amber lead Disease," the partner replied, "I heard from the higher-ups that it is just a cover-up."

Annja gasped. It was just like Ohara. She had heard rumors that was also a cover-up. Apparently, the World Government had learned their lesson.

"What was that," the first Marine asked.

"It came from over here," the second Marine replied. Annja reached toward her left side, gasping a hilt. She silently withdrew it. She saw the tip of a rifle barrel. She tightened her grip on the large shiv she stole from some poor soul. She inched forward, noticing the two Marines counted down from three. Once the third finger went down, Annja swung her shiv. She buried it into the skull of the closest Marine before she jerked it out and attacked the second Marine, slashing his neck. Blood sprayed from the neck wound. He slumped to the ground.

Annja paled. She just took the lives of these two men. They could have had a wife and children waiting for them at base. She shallowed, harshly, biting back the bile she knew would come if she opened her mouth.

She knew if she didn't get a move on, she would be discovered. She crept toward the alley entrance. She poked her head out. The street was clear. She exited the alley. Her gaze drifted around. She hurried to the harbor, planning to get the hell of the island.

Annja gapped at a black haired child. He stood by a boat. She had witnessed the Marines bringing cartful of the dead and dumped them into several boats – including the one she was planning to steal. The nerve of those assholes!

She heard one of the carts roll close by. She glanced up the street. The cart was not in sight yet. She spirited across the harbor. She wrapped the boy up in her left arm, using her right hand to cover his mouth. She jumped into the water.

The cold water engulfed the two of them. Annja kicked out, moving them under the pier and surface, keeping the boy's head above the water. She heard the cart roll above them.

"Is this the last of them," A marine questioned.

"I hope so," Another Marine replied, "I don't want to see another dead for as long as I live."

"This shit is going give me nightmares," A third admitted. The other two agreed. Annja held the boy tightly to her. "This boat is ready to be set off."

Annja watched the boat began to drift off. She noticed a dozen or more boats drifted away. She kicked closer to the edge of the pier and viewed with horror as a ball of magma hit each boat, causing them to catch fire. Then the true nightmare began – the dead woke, screaming as they burnt.

The boy stiffened and started crying, turning around in her arm. He held on to her shoulder, tightly. Annja rubbed the back of his head with her right hand. Suddenly, three Marine bodies fell into the ocean, inches away from Annja. She sucked in a lung full of air. A fourth set of footsteps walked away.

Annja and the boy sat in the water as the Naval ships fired their cannons. They exploded on the island. Annja, immediately, started swimming toward one of the burning boats, closest to her. The boy whimpered. Another round of cannons thundered. One lead ball splashed nearby. The boy bit his lower lip as Annja reached up and grabbed a part of the boat not on fire. She brought her body close to the burning boat as she dared as the boats drifted further out to sea. She tried to breathe through her mouth, much as possible. The stench of burning flesh already seem to stick to her nose hairs.

Eventually, Annja felt the boy become dead weight in her left arm. It was sometime after that when the piece of boat she held onto broke off. Annja shoved the boy on top of the broken piece before she undid her belt. She threw the piece of leather over the boy, tying him to the broad. She held on by his head.

Annja watched the sun rose the following morning, promising a new beginning. She heard someone yell at her. She looked up, noticing a dingy sliding closer.

"Hey, are you alright," a red haired young man, maybe a couple year older then her, asked as the lifeboat drawer nearer.

"That's a loaded question, sir," Annja commented with a cheeky grin, "We're alive."

The red head laughed before he replied, "Let's get you and your boy on board and I'll have my doctor look over the both of you."

Annja undid her belt and handed the boy over to the red haired man before she tied the belt around her middle. She grabbed the edge of the boat and pulled herself into the row boat.

The red head and an older man Annja didn't see rowed back to a galleon. He rose her ice blue eyes up the mast to see a black flag with a skull and crossbones. Over one eye socket, three lines crossed down like the red head's scars over his left eye.

The row boat pulled up, next to the galleon and a ladder was thrown over the edge. The red head grabbed the boy and tossed him over a shoulder before he climbed the rope ladder.

Annja chewed her lower lip as she watched the red haired stranger climb, making sure the boy didn't fall off his shoulder. She climbed up next and saw a man with a first aid kit, kneeling over the boy; checking him over.

"What's the boy's name?" the red head asked.

"Yami," she said, eyeing the man, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Shanks," the red haired man replied, "What's yours, beautiful?"

"Jaganshi Annja," She informed him, giving him a false family name in case he had seen her name on Edward.

'Yami' didn't awake for another two days. Annja waited by his side, acting like a dutiful mother. Shanks and several members of his core crew stopped by, checking on her and her boy. The red head captain and his first mate, Ben, spent only real time with her, talking.

"Sweetheart," Shanks started, one afternoon, "where's the boy's father?"

Annja's lips twitched as she thought of Edward before she replied, "Somewhere on the Grand Line."

He cocked an eyebrow, questioning, "Why aren't you two with him?"

"We are waiting for Yami to be old enough to handle the Grandline," Annja stated, glancing at the boy, "What's the next island?"

"We are heading to Paris," Shanks replied. There was a knock on her door.

"Captain," Ben poked his head in, "You are needed on deck."

"Can't you handle it," Shanks whined.

"It's Whitebeard," Ben stated. Shanks straighten up in his seat, giving his first mate his full attention before he stood up.

Annja stiffen. It only had been a week – only that long? It felt longer – since Edward sent that Marine vessel at her.

"Well," Shanks started, walking toward the door, "let's go see what the old man wants."

"You are not much younger then him," Ben replied.

"I'm 20," Shanks argued, "And he's what? 30?"

"25," Annja muttered to herself. She was aware of the age difference between Edward and herself, 10 years. That was part of the reason why she felt she was not ready to go with him, not ready for that kind of commit. She traced his name, absentmindedly.

Annja felt eyes on her. She glanced at 'Yami'. The boy stared at her with steel grey eyes.

"Hello, little one," she said, softly, "How are you feeling?"

The boy didn't reply. He just stared at her. "What's your name?" she tried to get the black haired boy to speak. "It's alright if you don't want to talk, baby," she said, "We both are lucky to survive what happen to your home island." Steel grey eyes moisten. She scooped the boy up in her arms. "It's alright. Let it out." She murmured. The boy sniffled. She repeated her words as the boy openly cried.

~17th Division: Mom's Division~

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the first Arc. Thank you for the reviews and the alerts. I know Whitebeard hasn't got very much lovin' and there are very few stories out there. I will try to update again soon like later this week or early next week.

Should I include Bepo during this Arc or wait until Law set off on his own? Should I also include some of Law's backstory with that pink feather brained warlord? Should Annja eat a size changing Devil Fruit like that giant lady named Lily? I know she is a part of Film Z Arc, but I don't know much about her.

Until next time!


	3. Saga 1Arc 1 Ch 2 His name is Law

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 10 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Arc 1 – Her Boys

Chapter 2 – His name is Law

Whitebeard - 25

Annja – 15

Law (Yami) 6/7

Annja quickly cut up potatoes. It had been nearly a month since Shanks had save her and the boy she nicknamed 'Yami' and allowed her to travel with his crew. The boy had not spoken to anyone during the entire time.

She sighed as she fixed dinner for the crew, reflecting on what the doctor informed her about the boy. She knew he was sick from the white spots on his tanned skin. According to the doctor, the boy was dying from a disease called Amber Lead. It came from his home island.

The door to the kitchen opened and 'Yami' stepped in. His eyes settled on her, silently asking a question. Annja smiled, softly at the boy and said, "In another ten minutes, dinner will be ready, baby."

The boy nodded. He walked over to one of the long tables, watching her. She danced around the kitchen, trying to finished up making dinner. She glanced at the boy, asking, "You thirsty, sweetie?"

The boy nodded, again. Annja grabbed a small goblet and filled it with some juice before walking over to the boy and set it down in front. She noticed he held a book under his arm. She cocked her head to the side, her auburn hair falling over her shoulder.

"What'cha reading," she asked. The boy blinked at her before he handed the book over. She took it, looking at the title. She knew it was in a different language. She opened the book up to the first chapter and started to read, but by the end of page, she went cross-eyed trying to understand what she read.

"Can you understand this medical lingo," Annja asked. The boy gave her a smirk. His steel colored eyes twinkled with amusement, "You want to be a doctor when you get older, huh?" He nodded. "Well, as long as you are in my care, dear, I will support you in anyway I can, alright?"

He blinked at her.

"We will talk more about this later," Annja suggested, "Right now, I have to get dinner on the table."

She stood up and hurried to the kitchen, serving hot food onto huge serving plates She set it on the buffet table before she dished the boy and herself plates. She set the plates down in front of the boy. She went over to a huge bell and rang it, twice. She hurried back over to the table. Annja noticed, once more, an extra roll on her plate. The boy glared at the small piece of bread like it had offended him. The door to the galley blew open as the Red Haired crew rushed in, aiming to get the food that Annja made.

That night, Annja tucked the boy into bed. The boy looked at her through tired eyes before he snuggled into the blankets, going to sleep. Annja shook her head in amusement. He obviously didn't want to talk. She stood up before she placed a kiss in the center of the boy's forehead. She went to the door, flipping off the light switch. She opened the door, slipping out. She glanced back and whispered, "Sweet dreams, my little one." She shut the door. She headed above deck, having watch duty for the next four hours.

Annja yawned widely as she walked down the hall leading to her room. She just finished her watch. A scream pieced the silent night.

Annja sucked in a gasp. Her heart jerked a beat. Her blood sped up in her veins. Her eyes scanned the hallway. Her legs pumped as she broke into a run. Her arms swung back and forth. The door to the officer rooms slammed open. Half-dressed men stumbled out, armed with a weapon.

The scream grew louder as Annja neared her door. The boy! She threw the door open and flipped on the light. Her ice blue eyes scanned the room, looking for the reason to the screaming. The boy thrashed on the bed and yelled, "Mommy! I'm sorry!"

Annja flew across the room to the boy and shook him awake, realizing it was a nightmare.

"Sweetheart," she cooed, softly, "It's just a nightmare. Open your eyes, little one."

The boy jerked up. His steel grey eyes glinted widely. Annja's ice blue eyes met the wild orbs. The boy drove forward. She jumped in surprise as the boy buried his face in her chest. She heard him, crying. She wrapped her arms around him, whispering, "It was a nightmare, baby. It's just a dream. You are safe."

Annja heard a sound by the door. She glanced over and saw a couple officers there with Ben and Shanks.

"Is he alright," one of the officers asked.

Annja nodded and explained, "It was just a nightmare."

The officer who spoke nodded and shuffled away. Shanks stepped into the small room. His gaze pierced her as she comforted the boy. He shut the door, singling the crowd in the hallway the captain wanted privacy.

"It was not just a nightmare, was it," the red head man stated, "I recognize the signs of PTSD."

"I didn't give the boy life," Annja started, pulling the boy onto her lap before she scouted back further onto the bed, "I came across him on his home island during a Buster Call. Far as I know, we are the only two to escape as his home burnt into the ocean. Right now, I'm the only one he has."

Shanks didn't say anything for a long moment. The only sounds in the room was the boy's muffled crying. The red head finally asked, "What about the father you spoke of?"

"I'm not ready for the commit he's looking for right now," Annja admitted, fingering the scarf she worn as her right hand rubbed the boy's back, "I know he's on the Grand Line, waiting for me."

"Who is he?"

"Edward Newtgate, Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates," Annja confessed with pinked cheeks. She looked down at the boy. He seemed to be settling down. He had turned his head, starting with vacant eyes at the wall. Maybe he was listening to their conversation.

"WHAT!?" Shanks roared in surprise. The boy flinched. Annja immediately kicked the captain in his kneecap, "Ow!"

"Really? People are trying to sleep, Shanks," Annja scolded with a glare.

Shanks rubbed his injured kneecap, muttering something about 'mothers'. His expression brightened. His eyes glinted with mischief. He opened his mouth, "I do wonder something, dearest Annja, how will you two have fun between the sheets?"

Annja's face turned red. Shanks smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows. She scouted the boy off her lap. The captain already vanted his chair and reached the door.

Annja got to her feet as Shanks disappeared into the hallway, laughing like a loon. She closed the door, muttering "chicken shit." She turned to the boy who stared at her. "Do you want to hear a story?"

The boy blinked. She took that as a yes. She tucked him back under the cover, starting, "Once upon a Time, long ago, there was a warrior named James Barnes who fell off a cliff….."

Three weeks later, Annja read the newspaper. There was an article about some medical advancement. Maybe her boy would enjoy the article.

She managed to track him down nearly an hour later in the infirmacy. Her boy appeared to be helping the doctor, re-stocking the shelves with medical supplies. She watched him for a moment before deciding to put the newspaper in their room. She went to the small library the Red Haired Pirates had and grabbed the book she had been researching out of – An Encyclopedia of the Known Devil Fruit.

Annja flipped to the page she knew by heart -Ope-Ope no Mi. She studied the picture of the Devil Fruit and read over the information. A single paragraph of what the fruit could do, now what the fruit would do.

She knew she shouldn't be putting all of her hopes for the boy's life on a devil fruit. For all she knew, someone already had the fruit. She sighed, lending back.

"What's wrong, Mama Whitebeard?"

Annja resisted the urge to bang her head off the table. She shouldn't have told Shanks about her soul mate mark. He had been more annoying then usualy about the whole thing.

"Ah, don't be that way, Mama Whitebeard," Shanks cooed, "Tell your dearest Nakama what's wrong."

Annja rolled her eyes and pushed the book in front of the captain. She waited for him to read the information on the Ope-Ope no Mi.

"I think if I can get ahold of this devil fruit," Annja whispered, glancing around for her boy, "It might save my boy's life."

"And you want my crew to keep an ear and eye out for its location," Shanks continued.

"Yeah," Annja replied, "If you don't mind."

"Of course not, anything for a nakama," the captain grinned.

Annja grabbed two plates from the pile and quickly dished her boy and herself up before the mad rush started. She sat down the plates, "there you go, Yami."

She noticed her boy scowled at the name.

"That is not my name," the boy whispered. Annja froze and slowly turned around. Steel grey met ice blue.

"Then what is your name?"

"Trafalgar D Water Law," the boy replied.

"That's a mouthful," Annja commented, "May I call you Law?"

The boy named Trafalgar D Water Law looked at her for a long moment and nodded. Annja rang the bell for dinner.

"What did you learn from the doctor, Law," she asked. Law studied her, a glint in his eye.

"How to cut people apart for surgery," Law stated, calmly. Annja damn-near choked on the piece of food she stuck in her mouth. She blinked, owlish at Law. He gave her a sadistic grin.

~the 17th Division~

I'm sorry if you think this is a shitty chapter. I've been sick – possible double ear infection, fighting dizzy spells, nearly lost my voice from coughing so hard, fever, whatever I have its in my chest now and I was just fired yesterday for going home Saturday. I knew I should have went to ER, last Friday.

Thank you all who alerted this story. I'm sorry if this is a shitty chapter. I wanted some character developed between Law and Annja.


	4. Saga 1 Arc 2 Ch 3 Annja's Sweet 16

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 10 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

 _LunaLou – Thank you. I thought Little Law was cute, too. I tried to keep Shanks' personality the same how he treated Luffy._

 _Guest (1) - I hope so too_

 _Godviligs – I'm trying to keep Law in character. This is the first story I'm writing with Law having an active role. I might introduce Corazon, I don't know yet. I haven't thought that far ahead._

 _Dar'ska – Yeah, I'm trying to keep Shanks/Annja relationship as a brother/sister one so they will pick on each other. Yeah, Law is her first son while Sabo will be the last one she will adopt during this Arc._

 _Petite Lili – it will depend on the situation like "Mother" could be used in a situation where Annja telling someone an embarrassing story about one of the boys or "Mama" used in a whiny tone like Luffy wants something and Annja will have to her permission for Luffy to get it._

 _PipeDream – I'm starting to get better. I'm glad you like the pace of the story so far. Annja is just feeling her way through the situations with Law. She knows, despite being 15, she is going be the Mother of a really large crew, but is not really for that commitment if you get what I'm trying to say. I put the current ages of the boys before the chapter title. It will give you an idea of how much time is left before she meets the Whitebeard Pirates._

 _Chibilink01 – Thank you. I am feeling better._

Whitebeard - 26

Annja – 16

Law -7/8

Kidd – 4

Ace and Sabo 3

Luffy – 3 months old

Arc 1 – Her boys

Chapter 3 – Annja's Sweet 16

"ANNJA!" Shanks roared one day. The named teen glanced up as the red head man stormed across the deck. "Where's the brat of yours?"

"I have no clue," Annja replied before she went back to reading the fashion magazine she managed to grab at the last island the Red Force stopped at before the pirates decided to head to the South Blue. "What did Law do this time?"

"He put an Sea King eye in my bloody bed," Shanks ranted, "And he somehow managed to get all of my white shirts to turn pink."

She peeked at the irate captain. She just noticed he was not wearing a shirt, however, he did hold a pink colored shirt in one hand. She stared at Shanks' sculptured torso – toned chest, wash board 8 pack abs, and a V cut that disappeared into his pants. She mentally cursed her hormones.

"Are you listening," Shanks asked, crossed his strong arms over his chest.

"Yes, I am, mom," Annja replied, looking innocently up at him. Several members of the crew laughed.

"I see you not going to be any help," the captain growled. He marched away.

Annja watched him go before she went back to her magazine. She flipped a page, smirking. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Law crawl out from between a couple barrels.

"Hey, Law," she called out, softly, "Add itching powder to his pants next time." She winked at him. Law giggled. He dashed away.

Shanks' scream echoed through the ship the following morning. Annja blinked tiredly as she poked her head into the hallway. She stared opened mouth as she watched Shanks, dressed in his Straw Hat, cape, and boots, stomped toward her.

"Your brat put itching powder in all of my pants," he glared at her.

"uh-hu," Annja replied, trying her best not to gaze downward, "I'm sorry to hear that Law prank you."

"Where is he?"

"I just woke up," Annja protested, "I have no clue where Law is at."

Shanks spun on his heel. His cape flew out, giving Anna a view of his perfect shaped, muscular ass. He was barely out of sight when Ben spoke, "You know, he will figure out that you are the one who suggested the itching powder."

"WHAT!" Shanks roared.

"Fuck you, Benny-boy," Annja glared at the first mate. She darted out of her room, running down the hall away from Shanks as he gave chase. She heard her bare feet slap the wooden floor as the officers laughed, loudly.

"Get back here," the captain shouted.

"Stay away from me, pervert," she yelled. She burst onto the top deck.

"Pervert!? You are the one suggested the itching powder!"

"I don't care," she called back, "I'm not the one running around fucking naked."

Annja felt a pair of arms wrapped around her mid-section. He feet left the deck as Shanks picked her up. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She glared up at the red head captain.

"But I'm not the one who's wearing a white night grown." He chuckled as he walked toward the railing.

"What are you doing? Shanks!"

Shanks tossed the teen overboard. Annja sucked in a surprise gasp before she hit the ocean water. She sunk and glared at nothing as she floated up. She tossed back her head, her dark colored hair flew through the air, slapping her back. She looked up. Shanks gave her a wave and a grin. She flipped him off.

Three weeks passed since Annja decided to stay out of the prank war between Shanks and Law. She still suggested ideas to her little one. The crew laughed at their Captain's antics as the red head tried to hunt down Law.

Annja had forgotten about her sweet 16 until she woke to hear her bedroom door shut. She blinked in the darkness. She looked around and felt Law still sleeping next to her. She strained her ears, listening. She could have swore there were two set of footsteps walking away from her door. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and grabbed the royal blue robe she threw over the chair. She stood up, slipping on the robe over the matching night dress. She walked toward the door and opened it, glancing up and down the hall. There was no one in the hall. She glanced back into the room. Her ice blue eyes widen in surprise as she spotted a present on the desk with a card.

She left the door open, allowing some light to enter as she went to the desk and opened the card.

' _My dearest Daughter,_

 _There is a lot we wish to say. Maybe one day, we will explain everything to you. We can't today. We are taking a risk by delivering this to you. We hope you have a SWEET 16 birthday._

 _Love, Mommy and Daddy'_

Annja felt tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned and ran through the door before she spirited to the deck. She glanced around before she went to the railing, eyes searching for a hint. She spun and went to the other side of the deck before she spotted a glint of metal in the distance with flash of red.

Annja flung off her robe and tore the night dress over her head, leaving her in a pair of black granny panties and a black sports bra. She climbed on the railing before she drove into the ocean. She arched her way back to the surface and kicked in long strokes. Her head broke the surface as she swam. She heard yelling from the small row boat – her father's voice.

"I can't believe her. Jumping off of a ship like that!"

Annja knew her mother replied, but she was too far away to hear.

"She's your daughter, too, Natasha! She should know better then chase after us!"

She rolled her eyes. She noticed the row boat turned around, heading back. She swam hard, wanting to meet them half way.

Annja grabbed the side of the row boat before she hauled herself up into the small two person boat. She panted as she looked to her right. Her mother had dark red hair, brushing her shoulders. Her green eyes danced with amusement.

"Annja Natalie Barnes," She heard her father thundered in his thick _Brooklynn_ accent. She turned her head and meet the pair of Ice Blue eyes she inherited, "What were you thinking? Jumping off the ship like that. What if there were ene-"

"Mommy," Annja chocked, "Daddy." She felt her chest tighten. "I have missed you so much." She threw out her arms, catching her parents around their shoulders and hugged them.

"Baby," Her mother purred in a slightly _Russian_ accented voice, "We have missed you too." Annja felt her mother's arms encircled her in a tight hug. She started crying like a baby. She hugged the older woman to her, trying to soak up her mother's presence.

"Jesus Roosevelt Christ, girl," her father breathed. She felt her father's strong arms wrapped around her and her mother. Annja felt the cold metal of her father's left arm. "You are trying to give your old man grey hairs."

Annja giggled, "Oh." She picked up several strands of her father's brown hair, "That's why your hair looks like it went grey already."

"You brat." Her father growled. He placed his flesh hand on top of her head and messed her hair.

"Daaaadddy," Annja whined. Her mother laughed, softly.

The sun poked its head over the horizon when Annja climbed aboard the Red Force. She grabbed the discorded night dress and slipped it on before she turned around, peering over the edge.

"Remember, let's meet again in 9 years, Daddy, Mommy, on the Moby Dick," She repeated, "Don't forgot. I know how you old timers are at forgetting things."

Her father glared at her, "You sure got sassy while we were at work."

Her mother gave her a small smile, "We won't forget, Annja. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, mama."

"Happy Birthday, doll."

"Thank you, daddy."

"We love you."

"I love you too."

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Shanks yelled from behind Annja. The red head teen squeaked in surprise. "Navigator, set sail for the nearest island! We have a birthday to celebrate."

Annja glanced down at the ocean. Her parents were gone, heading back to wherever their next assassination assignment took them. She sighed. That was the best birthday gifts – seeing her parents again, alive and well. She turned around, grabbing the robe and disappeared down to her room. She still had to open their gift. Law sat on the bed when she entered.

"Good morning, my little one," Annja greeted the black haired boy. He groaned and flopped back under the covers. She grinned at him and set the robe on the bed before she grabbed the present.

Wrapped in red, black, and winter blue gift wrap, the present reminded Annja of a book. She tore the gift wrap off the present and saw it was a photo album. She opened it to the first page and saw the first photo in the album was the three of them. She was wrapped in a pink blanket, hours old. Her mother looked exhausted, but happy, sitting up in a hospital bed. Her father looked like a proud father. A note fell out of the album.

' _These pictures are the only ones we're able to recover from the fire.'_ It was in her mother's handwriting.

Annja felt her eyes started to tear up. She set aside the album and reached for the second present. A small box wrapped in the same gift wrap. She tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Her eyes widen in surprise. It was her parents' music device. They were giving it to her! Another note drifted to the floor. It was in her father's handwriting.

' _Doll, we want you to have this. It runs off solar energy meaning it is powered by the sun. Enjoy the music. Happy Birthday.'_

Annja smiled. She glanced behind her. Law snored, gently. A tear slipped down her cheek. She whipped it away. She stood up and grabbed her clothes, heading to the bathroom.

That night, the party was in full swing. Shanks managed to get her age out of her.

"16?!"

"No way."

"I didn't think she was still a baby from the way she raising Law."

Comments flew around. Annja grinned in amusement. She dumped back her barrel of alcohol. She danced around the fire, remembering a dance her mother showed her when she was younger. Annja felt like there was nothing that could destroy her happiness. Her parents were alive, but back to working as infamous assassins known as The Winter Soldier and The Black Widow. She had a son who she loved very much. She was traveling with an awesome crew. Yeah, life was good. At 25, Annja would join Edward on the Moby Dick and see her parents again.

~17th Division~

Wow! This chapter kinda wrote itself. I knew who I wanted as Annja's parents and I kinda know how they got into the One Piece world, but right now, I don't think that is very important to Annja's storyline.

Oh my god! It's April. It's CampNaNoWriMo! *terror filled scream* I haven't even prepared for this month. Oh god! I must be insane. 155,000 words giving a daily total of 5200 I have to write. Oh My god! I know I can write 5000 to 6000 words in a day, but that will tire me out. Oh god! What was I thinking? I can do this. I can do this. Just remember how you did it during January – write 1000 words then break, write a 1000 more then break, do something else during your breaks like not writing or planning the next 1000 dash – and importantly breath and listen to music. You can do this. After all, it is CampNaNoWriMo. Let's get excited! Think of the reviews you will get for the stories! Don't let down the readers! Let's get to writing in this hell month of trying to write 155000 words, find another job, and not disappointing the readers. OW! My tongue! I can't wait until that fucking hole heals. I somehow managed to cut my tongue on a couple of my teeth and now have hole in the side of my tongue that rubs against my teeth whenever I talk, shallow, or move the damn thing in my mouth. The next time I get sick, I'm going to the damn doctor instead trying to self-medicate.


	5. Saga 1 Arc 2 Ch 4 See ya Later Shanks

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 10 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard - 26

Annja – 16

Law -7/8

Kidd – 4

Ace and Sabo 3

Luffy – 3 months old

Arc 1 – Her boys

Chapter 4 – See ya Later, Shanks.

"CAPTAIN!" a crew member roared, breaking the dawn silence. Annja groaned, burying her face into her pillow. "WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

She felt her pillow groaned. She lifted her head and peered through blurry eyes at Shanks. He rose a hand and rubbed at his eyes. She looked around. She was in the captain's quarters. What the hell happen last night?

"CAPTAIN!" the said crew member burst in, slamming the door open. Annja glared at the random crew member.

"Not so loud," Shanks grumbled.

"But sir, we got a call from the 13th Division on NaNoWriMo Island. A Pirate Crew called Writer's Block is attacking the island. They need our help."

Shanks looked up at the crew member and asked, "We have an island under my protection called NaNoWriMo?"

"We do," Ben's voice drifted through the doorway. "Is there any reason why Annja is in your bed, Shanks?"

"Hmm?" Shanks glanced behind him. Annja curled up, holding her head. "I think I'm in trouble." Shanks gave his first mate a grin.

"Oh?" Ben asked.

"Don't tell me, we had drunken sex last night," Annja said.

"I think we did," Shanks replied.

"Hehe," Annja giggled, "That would explain why I don't remember it. You really must suck at sex."

"Annja, that was mean," Shanks whined.

Two hours later, Annja was dressed. Apparently after she kicked out nearly everyone from the Captain's quarters and thrown back the covers, Shanks and her didn't have sex. They just cuddled. Shanks slept naked while Annja slept in her clean pair of granny underwear. Now, Annja packed a couple bags for her and Law.

"Where are we going?" Law asked, watching her.

"You and I are going to stay at this next island and get off of the ship for a while," Annja explained, struggling to put three more pairs of pants into a bag. She was not aware the duo had gotten so many clothes in the months that they stayed with the Red Haired Pirates.

"Why?"

"One of the islands that Shanks' protects is under attack and needs him to come and defeat the attackers," Annja said, glancing around the room, "the Captain and I both think it would be best if you and I are not on the ship while Shanks is attacking the pirates stupid enough to attack an island he protects. That way, he is not worrying about us during the attack."

"Oh," Law said. Annja looked at him. His steel grey eyes stared at the floor.

"We will see them again, baby," Annja said, "After Shanks gets done with the pirate group, he will return to get us and we will continue to travel with them."

"Okay," his sadden tone was enough to break Annja's heart.

"I will have more stories to tell you the next time we see each," Shanks spoke up.

"Shanks," Law cried out. He spirited from the chair he sat on to Shanks' open arms. Shanks picked him up. "I don't want to leave."

"We don't want you two to leave either," the red head said, "But like your mom said, the crew and I can't be worry about you or your mom when we attack the pirates attacking one of my islands. If something would to happen to you or your mom during the attack, I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself."

Law sniffed, nodding.

"Are you ready to go, Annja," Shanks asked, looking at the teen. She chewed on her lower lip and glanced around the room, again before she nodded.

"I think so," she replied.

"Ysopp, Lucky, and Ben will go ashore with you and help unload your things," Shanks stated, "It's the best we can do since we need to hurry to NaNoWriMo Island."

"I know," Annja breathed. She grabbed two of the bags. Shanks set Law on the floor and grabbed three of the bags. Law helped by grabbing his book bag and small toy bag. They left the room, allowing Ben and Ysopp to grab the last six bags.

"Hey, Annja, Law," One of the crew called as Annja and Shanks led the way to gangplank, "We will miss you."

"Yeah," Another crew member called out, "Law, we will miss your pranks."

Law bit his lower lip, walked behind Annja. The small group reached the side of the railing. Shanks held the bags in one hand, stepping onto the gangplank before he held out a hand to Annja. She shifted the bags she held into one hand and took the offended hand, stepping up on the gangplank. She walked down the plank, seeing a cart at the foot of the plank. The huge man, Lucky, stood next to it, eating a piece of meat still on the bone.

Annja nodded at Lucky. She set the bags she carried into the cart and turned to watch as Law walked down the gangplank, struggling with his toy bag. She chewed on her lower lip. She shouldn't have pack that bag so heavy for him. She hurried to Law and grabbed the bag from him. She set it on the cart as Shanks, Ben, and Ysopp followed Law down. The three men set the bags they carried on the cart. Annja knelt down, grabbing Law by his armpits and allowed him to sit on top of the bags.

"Oi, captain, don't forgot about this bag," someone called down and a large brown sack was tossed down the gangplank.

Shanks turned and caught the sack. He turned to Annja, and explained, "Annja, the crew and I agreed and put this together for you and your little one. It's not much, but it will cover the cost of a house, a couple months' worth of food and other necessities until we come back."

Annja took the bag, nearly buckling under the weight of it. She heard the jiggling. Gold.

"How much?" she asked.

"It's about 4 million berries," Shanks said, "We don't know how long it will be before we can back and get you two so I want you two be prepare for at least 3 months."

"Shanks," Annja breathed, "I'm planning to get a job so I won't be bored and I'm also planning to send Law to get an apprenticeship with a local doctor. We will be fine until you guys get back. Thank you."

Shanks nodded. Annja set the sack on top of the bags.

"Ben, Ysopp, Lucky, we will set off as soon as you three get back," Shanks informed the trio. They nodded. Lucky grabbed the cart and started to walk away.

"Annja," Ben spoke, "I will go with you to the bank to cash that gold."

"Thank you." Annja said.

"I'm going to find you two a small decent place," Ysopp stated before he walked away. Annja smiled, softly.

After the business at the bank, Ysopp did found a cute place, perfect for her and Law, a couple miles away from the ocean. He reasoned with Annja, saying if there was a pirate attack, the duo would have enough time to get to disappear into the woods on the island before they could get hurt. Ben and Lucky helped unload the cart, sitting everything in the living room. They allowed Annja to keep the cart, since it was her and Law living there. Law and Annja walked the three pirates back to the Red Force.

Shanks stood by the railing, waiting for them. He shouted to cast off the moment Lucky step aboard. Annja and Law watched, waving the crew good-bye.

"See ya later, big brother," Annja whispered, watching the Red Force disappeared over the horizon. She glanced down at Law. He looked depressed. "Hey Law, let's go get ice cream." She suggested. He just held her hand as they turned and walked away from the docks.

~17th Division~

Sorry it is a short chapter. I thought it was best the place to end the chapter with Shanks leaving. Don't worry, Annja and Law will see Shanks again. It's gonna be a while though.

Reviews:

Godviligs – I know Law is a cutie. I wonder what he will do to Whitebeard after Annja and the boys finally join him…Hmmm. I am feeling better. Thank you for asking. It's Day 3 of CampNaNoWriMo and I'm already behind by almost 2200 words. I think I can catch up today and tomorrow.

Pipedream – I'm a huge Bucky/The Winter Soldier and the Black Widow/Natasha fan. I think the reason why Natasha doesn't have a Russian accent because her experience with the Red Room. It was beaten out of her. You actually find out more of Natasha's past in a book series called the Black Widow. The first book is called Forever Red. I couldn't put the book down since I was learning more about Natasha. Good lord! Anyway, the name Annja, I think, is a short version of Anastasia. I came across the name in another book series called Rogue Angel. It's about this woman named Annja Creed who is an Arachnologist working for a cable show called Chasing History's Monsters. Ms. Creed has a strong connection to Joan D'Arc, the woman who burnt at the stake during May 1541(ish?) for hearing God's voice and led men into battle for the French against the English. It's a long book series (57 books total), but damn it is good. There is a lot historical information, but it has a lot of adventure. Similar to Tomb Raider, Witchblade, and Indian Jones.

UnforgivingWolf – Welcome to crew! In this current arc, Kidd, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo will be her 'sons'. Kidd is the next boy she adopts.


	6. Saga 1 Arc 3 Ch 5 Kidnapped

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 10 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard - 27

Annja – 17

Law - 9

Kidd – 6

Ace and Sabo - 5

Luffy – 2

Arc 1 – Her boys

Chapter 5 - Kidnapped

~A Year later~

Law walked with his nose in one of the newest medical books Annja managed to get him for his 8th birthday. He walked into the house Annja and he had been staying since Shanks left. He saw Annja curl up on the couch, again. There were purple bags under her closed eyes. He dog-eared the page he was reading on before closing the book. He set it on the small nightstand before he grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch. He tossed over his mother figure. He grabbed the medical book and disappeared upstairs. He knew Annja had been working hard since Shanks left, but working three jobs just to keep food on the table seemed almost too much.

The island they lived on, the cost of living was too expensive. The 4 million berries Shanks had given them was gone in two months. The bed Law used was the most expensive thing in the house except the house itself. The other things Annja managed to get second hand after seeing the prices, including the bed she used.

Law sighed, knowing if Annja fell asleep on the couch, there was a kid in her bed.

Both Law and Annja saw the homeless population after they purchased the house. Many of the homeless were kids around Law's age or younger. Annja was a bleeding heart. She took one look at the starving kids and managed to cook up something easy for them to eat before she went to them and feed them. One of the kids – a red head boy with a nasty attitude in Law's opinion – almost attacked Annja when she first brought food.

Law peeked into Annja's room. The red head with the nasty attitude was sleeping in Annja's bed; pale as a ghost, sweating bullets, a red flash across his cheeks. Law eyed the boy. The boy was sick. Probably with what was going around, the flu.

Law turned and went to his room. He wanted to study a bit more before going to bed.

Annja woke sometime later to someone pounding on the door. She blinked back tears as she yawned. She didn't feel surprise as she saw Law had thrown a blanket over her. She tossed the blanket over the back of the couch and stood up. She walked over to the door. She opened it and saw it was one of the homeless kids.

"What's up, sweetie," she asked.

"Will Kid be alright," the kid asked.

"Yes, he will be," she said, "He just has the flu. He will up and about in a couple days. You will see." She explained. The kid chewed on its lower lip.

"His parents are bad people," the kid explained, "His mommy and daddy live in the mansion on the hill." The kid paused, looking around, "they want him back. I overheard at the market this morning, Miss Annja. Please be careful."

Annja nodded, understanding, "Thank you for telling me."

The kid turned and ran away. Annja shut the door and locked it. She knew the Eustass Family was a noble family that had connections to the Celestial Dragons. The boy – Kid – was different from his family. He hated the fact he was a part of a noble family. He had told Annja he wanted to an honest, strong man.

Annja wanted to adopt Kid. There was only one major problem. She didn't know Law's opinion on becoming a big brother. She sighed, glancing at the time. She would have to wait to get her baby's opinion. It was time for her to go work. She ran to her room, checking on Kid. He still ran a fever.

It was 3 am before she managed to get away from the bar. She glanced around, shrugging up her coat around her frame. She got a bad feeling. There was something out tonight besides her. She curled her fists at her sides, walking faster.

She was two houses away from hers when her bad feeling almost paralyzed her. She stopped walking. Her orbs looked around. She slowly turned around and spotted a lanky man with pink feather like coat. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses. Annja recognized him as Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the 7 Warlords of the Seas. He was not alone. There were three other men with him. The four had been regular customers for the past week at the bar.

"Fufufufufu," the pink coated man laughed, "You are Annja Barnes."

"What of it?" She replied, coldly.

"You have something I want," Doflamingo stated.

"Oh?"

"A boy from Flevance," he explained

"Never heard of that town," she stated.

"Funny," He said, "My sources say you adopted a boy named Law from Flevance before it was burned."

"Your sources are wrong," Annja responded, "Now, if that's all you wanted, I must be going to bed. I have to report to work at dawn."

Annja turned around and walked away, her senses alert. She was not stupid. The warlord could attack her now.

"I have what you are looking for," Doflamingo hinted, "A certain devil fruit."

Annja paused, before she questioned, "Why would I want with a devil fruit?"

"To save that boy," he replied, "Fufufufufufu, after all it is such a sad thing for a boy the last of his island to live with Amber Lead."

Doflamingo had done his research. But why does he want with Law?

"Young Master," one of the men whispered, "We don't have much time."

Doflamingo nodded in agreement. Annja's world exploded with pain. She gasped before she fell to the ground. She watched as one of the men walked over to her and searched her for her keys. He stood up. She glared at him as he walked over to her house and unlocked the door. He disappeared inside.

Annja tried to get up. Something wrapped around her neck. Her left hand stretched at her neck. She attempted to stand. She watched the warlord out of the corner of her eye. His fingers moved like he was moving something connected to them. Her own fingers found what was trying to choke her and wrapped around it. She started to pull. She ignored the sharp pain erupting from her fingers tips.

"MOM!" Law roared. He trashed in the man's, who entered her house, arms. She growled. As she saw, Law's left eye started to swell, his lip was busted.

Annja jerked what was choking over her head, seeing it was some type of string. The moment it was over her head, she let go and heard a cutting sound. Her red hair fell over her shoulders from the braided ponytail she usually kept it in. She pushed up from the ground, shredding her coat, and attempted to hit the man kidnapping her son. She blinked as he disappeared into the ground. Law yelling for her before he too disappeared. She paused, turning around, looking for the bastard. She blinked as she saw the warlord and the other two men disappeared.

Annja knew they were no doubt headed for the harbor. She ran through the streets in high heels. She slipped, sprinting around a corner. Her right heel twisted and she went down. She shifted her weight to her left foot and placed her right hand on the ground before she shoved herself upward, again. She pushed herself to make it to the harbor before the warlord bastard set off.

She reached the harbor, a couple minutes too late. She stared in horror as Doflamingo's ship sailed away.

"LAW! WAIT FOR ME! I WILL FIND YOU!" Annja screamed at the top of her lungs. "I PROMISE YOU! I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN!"

Annja panted after she was done. She heard Law scream, "MOTHER!" that was she could make out. She turned, fighting back tears. She ran back to the house.

There was a coughing sound when she stepped into the living room. She stared at Kidd. He curled up on the couch, a black eye, busted lip, and he held his arm to his chest. Annja went to him and grabbed his arm, gently. She saw from the angle, it was broken. She didn't say a word as she went to Law's room and grabbed his bag. She carried it back to the living room and went to work, putting Kidd's arm in a splint. She worked quickly, seeing this was not the first time that Kidd had shown at her doorstep with broken bones.

"I tried to stop him," Kidd croaked. His voice was harsh from the coughing he did.

Annja paused, then asked, "Why?"

"Because Law being kidnap made you sad," Kidd explained, "I don't want to see you sad, Annja, not after all you have done for us street kids."

"You are not a street kid, Kidd, are you?" Annja stated, staring at him with hard ice blue eyes.

Kidd winced, "Where did ya hear that?"

"One of the street kids came to the door before I went to work," she explained, "saying your parents are looking for you."

"Fuck them," Kidd spat, "I hate them."

"Oh?"

"They just want me back because I have the name of a princess, living on the Grand Line," the red head boy explained. He took off his shirt and pointed out the Princess' name – Diamond Skywalker.

"And I have the name of a Pirate Emperor, living on the Grand Line," Annja replied, moving her scarf she wore, showing the name of Edward Newgate. She shifted the scarf back into place. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have to pack."

"Have you meet him?"

"Once," she went over to one of the closets and grabbed one of the bags. She immediately went through the living room and packed the bag with the items she could not live out or would have extreme difficulty to replace.

"Why are you not with him?" Kidd cocked his head to the side.

"I was not ready to be with him and his crew," she zipped up the first bag and grabbed another one before going to the kitchen, repeating the process.

"Why not?"

"Because I would have become a mother of 1600 when I was 15."

Kidd gasped, and responded, "Well, I can see why you chickened out."

Annja glared at the red head boy. She spent the rest of the night, packing and ignoring Kidd. Maybe she should re-think her decision on asking the boy to become her son. God, he was cocky little shit. He followed her from room to room, talking to her. She would never tell him, but she was thankful he didn't shut up long enough to leave her with her thoughts.

Dawn broke as Annja wrote a letter to Shanks and his crew. She left the letter, pinned to the wall at her eye level. She didn't bother locking the door. Maybe the Red Haired Pirates would come by and read the letter while she was gone after Law.

She used what money she had and bought herself a medium sized boat. She stocked the boat with what she would need. She brought Law and her bags onboard. By noon, Annja set sail after Doflamingo. When night darken the sky, she was already reaching the last island before Reserved Mountain.

~17th Division~

Well, Law has been kidnapped. Annja had meet Kidd. Please tell me if I got Kidd's character right or not. This is the first time I'm writing a story about Kidd so I'm learning his characters traits.

Reviews:

Jag – I have a couple ideas on their official meeting. The first character to refer to Whitebeard as 'Pops' was Marco.

Godviligs – I didn't think about that way. I'm now writing the Annja/Kidd relationship since Law has been kidnapped. I know the Kidd/Law brother relationship is going to be really interesting to write.


	7. Saga 1 Arc 3 Ch 6 Stowaway

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard/Edward - 27

Annja – 17

Law - 9

Kidd – 6

Ace and Sabo - 5

Luffy – 2

A/N: I just realized after 5 chapters, I put in the summary that Annja and Whitebeard meet again after 10 years, I meant to put 8 years so Annja will be 22, Whitebeard 32, Law 14, Kidd 11, Ace/Sabo 10, and Luffy 7. That means I still have to cover a 5 year time span before Annja and Edward will meet.

Arc 1 – Her boys

Chapter 6 – Stowaway

Annja glared at the empty street. She didn't realize it was really late that nearly all the bars and restaurants were closed. She sighed. She would have to wait until morning to get any information. She felt her stomach growl. She bent her shoulders down, muttering a curse. She would also have to til morning to get food. She sighed again.

Annja walked back to her medium size ship, intending to go to sleep when someone called out in a drunken slur, "Hey, beautiful, how much are you?"

"Excuse me?" She snapped at the drunk, glaring at him.

"50 berris, or 100," the drunk stumbled toward her, "No more than 150 berris, I'm guessing."

"I'm not for sale, asshole," Annja growled. She stomped away. Her hands curled into fists at her sides. Her ice blue hardened into glaciers. Her lips pressed together into a thin line.

A buffy hand cupped her shoulder. The drunk spun her around, "Don't be that way sweetheart." Annja glared ice daggers at the drunk, hoping he take the hint, even though he looked familiar, "I'm sure I have enough money for you."

"I believe the lady," A voice rang out from Annja's blind spot, just outside of her right corner vision, "Said she was not for sale, Commander Yusuke."

Annja shifted her body, slightly to the left, bringing the voice's owner into her sight. A young man around her age with -did he have a pineapple shaped head? – blonde hair stood there, eyeing 'Commander Yusuke'.

"Marco, you are no fun," 'Commander Yusuke' commented, "She was about to say yes to me. I might be willingly to share with you, Marco."

Annja snorted, replied, "Yeah right. I told you, drunken moron, I'm not for sale." She shrugged off his buffy hand and stomped off. She sensed one of them start to follow her.

"Commander Yusuke, don't!"

Annja ducked, rolling forwarded as Commander Yusuke came up behind her, intending to bear hug her. She rolled to her feet before she spun around, swinging her right leg up, hitting Commander Yusuke in his side, just below his ribcage.

Annja winced as she heard a couple of Commander Yusuke's ribs cracked before he was thrown into the side of a building – turned out to be a bar. Marco stared at her with a wide eyed expression.

"Commander!" several voices called out.

"Shit," Annja muttered, watching a few men run out of the building.

"Do you know who we are?" one of the men questioned her.

"Nope," Annja replied in a bored tone, "Should I?"

"We are the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Double shit," she muttered before she spoke louder, "I thought Whitebeard would have a tighter lease on his boys who become drunken perverts." Annja's eyes roamed between Marco, Commander Yusuke, and the group of 10 men standing outside of the bar.

"Get her!" One of the men shouted.

Annja sighed, jumping to the back, dodging a sword. She tripped the swordsman, causing him to fall face first into the ground. She faced the next opponent, stepped on his knee using her left foot before she drove her right knee up into his lower face. She spun off the opponent as he fell backward with a painful cry. She snapped her legs together and delivered kick to a third in his chest. She managed to get her legs under her, landing in a crunch.

Annja spotted a sword raise into the air behind the remaining 7 men. It flew past her, cutting her left cheek. She hissed, softly as she jerked her head back. She heard surprise cries from the men as anything they had metal flew through the air.

"Repel," a familiar voice coughed. Annja's jaw drop as she spun around, seeing Eustass Kidd standing a few feet away from her. Swords and guns flew through the air over Annja's head. The remaining men ran for cover as the guns went off and the swords tried to bury themselves into flesh.

"Kidd," she breathed, staring at him. He was more pale then she last saw him. She noticed his knees shook. He fell to the ground a moment later. Annja pushed off from the ground and ran to Kidd's side. She rolled the boy over and noticed he had passed out. She placed her hand against his forehead. His fever had gotten higher.

"Triple shit," she muttered. She scooped the boy up and ran back to her ship.

"Oi!" someone yelled, "Get back here!"

Annja heard someone running behind her. She glanced behind her. It was that Marco guy. She slid to a stop, holding Kidd close to her before she turned around.

"If you want to fight," Annja urged, "Wait until I get my son's fever down. He's more important right now then defending your commander's honor.

"I was going to suggest," Marco started, "You come to my commander's ship. We have a doctor aboard you can use."

"Why are you trying to help me?" Annja asked.

"You look familiar," he replied, "Who are you?"

"Annja," she stated.

"Barnes?" He asked. Her eyes jerked to meet his and narrowed.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked.

"From Pops," Marco explained, stepping forward. Annja stepped back. The blond paused, "I was his cabin boy for a few years. He used to talk to me about a woman named Annja Barnes, even showed me the mark." She listened, searching his eyes if he was lying. "He also wondered what you looked like, what your favorite things would be," he trailed off, staring at the red head.

She sighed, "I will go out on the limb, now," she started, "Take me to your doctor."

Marco nodded, a gleam of excitement brightened in his blue eyes. He led the way to the ship. He showed Annja the way down to the infirmary and disappeared to wake the doctor.

The female doctor appeared a few moments later. Her dirty blond hair twisted up into a high ponytail. Her hazelnut eyes blinked tiredly at Annja until they landed on Kidd than the hazelnut eyes shone with awareness. She hurried over.

"How long has he been like this?"

"He's had a fever for the last three days," Annja replied, "He's also been coughing, throwing up, and draining senses."

The doctor nodded, "Has he been able to keep anything down?"

"Chicken soup and it's been a couple spoonful's at a time," Annja watched the doctor work, "I didn't spice the soup up or anything, just plain chicken soup."

"Medicines?"

"Got him to take a couple doses of Flu Medicine and a couple painkillers for the fever."

"Is he allergic to anything?"

"Not a damn clue," Annja replied, "I didn't give birth to him. Just adopted him. His birth parents didn't give a damn while he was sick in their care. He says I've done more for him in the last four days then they had in 6 years."

The doctor looked pissed, but nodded, "Good thing you adopted him or I will have march back to Pops and talked him into adopting him."

Annja's eyes flickered to Marco and played with her scarf. Marco smirked in amusement.

"Alright," the doctor commented, "I will need you to leave for right now…."

"DOCTOR YUKINA!"

"What?" the doctor replied, looking toward the door.

One of the men from early stumbled into the room, explaining, "We got a few men injured coming aboard. One of them is the Commander."

"What the hell are you waiting for!?" Doctor Yukina yelled, "Bring them in. Someone, go wake the nurses."

"Yes ma'am," the man replied.

Annja glanced at Marco. He stepped up beside her and lend against the wall nearby Kidd's bed. Commander Yusuke walked in, holding his side, and stumbled to the closest bed. A couple of the men Annja beat up walked in holding their injuries.

Annja purposely sat with her back toward the door, waiting for one of them to raise the alarm. She felt Marco lay a hand on her right shoulder and scouted a bit closer to her. It was not long before the infirmary buzzed with nurses running back and forth, going from bed to bed, attending the group of men that attacked Annja.

"Man," one of the injured man breathed, "That bitch was strong."

"Who the hell did you piss off?" a nurse asked.

"Some lady that the commander wanted to sleep with," the man replied, "He was trying to talk her into it when she snapped."

"Do you mean talk or force her?" A nurse yelled from the back of the room.

"I think talk," the man whimpered, "Ask Marco. He was there."

"Marco," another nurse spoke up, "What happen to the first commander?"

"He approached a beautiful lady and tried to buy her, but she said she was not for sale," Marco explained, "He started to get a bit forceful with her before she kicked his ass."

"Sounds like you deserve the broken ribs she gave you, Yusuke," Yukina growled. Annja felt her lips twitched into a smirk. Her eyes glued to Kidd's form.

"Wow," A fourth nurse said with awe, "I would love to meet her."

"Me too," A fifth agreed.

"Ow, woman, watch it," Yusuke yelped, "I would love to fight her on equal ground." Annja felt her body relax. "I think I met her before somewhere."

Annja's stomach growled. Marco's hand tightened briefly on her right shoulder.

"I will be right back," he commented, softly. He stepped away, disappearing out of the room.

"Where would you met a lady like that?" A man asked.

"I'm trying to remember," Yusuke replied.

Annja decided to help the man out, spoke up, "The Marines forgot to muzzle me."

Silence rang out in the hospital wing. Yusuke broke it a moment later, asking, "Why would they muzzle you?"

"Have to eat somehow," Annja glanced back at him, a smirk playing across her lips, "Might as well as bit the hand who ran experiments on me."

"YOU!?" Yusuke hollered, jumping up in bed, pointing at the young woman. "You…you..you are here!"

"I am here," Annja stood up, twisted the chair around in a circle and sat down. Her arms crossed, laying on the back of the chair. She cocked an eyebrow at the commander.

"I don't understand," a nurse commented.

"A couple years, Winter and I were capture by the Marines," Yusuke started, "When we came to, there was this teenage girl in the cell with us. She managed, after the start of the battle, get herself and us out of the chains. Winter froze the lock and she –" Yusuke gestured to Annja, "kicked the cell door down." He paused and looked at her, "What the hell happen to you after that? I know if you asked, Pops would have accepted you into the crew."

Annja gave everyone a crocked grin, and replied, "Let's just say, I didn't want to become a part of Whitebeard's crew, at least not yet."

"Oh," A nurse asked, "Why not?"

"We all are brothers and sisters under Pop's flag," another nurse spoke up.

"We were turned away from our birth families," an injured man said.

"How about you join the Whitebeard Family, now," Yusuke suggested.

"Not now," Annja replied, "I'm on a mission. What do you know anything about that Warlord Doflamingo?"

They looked confused, exchanging glances with each other.

"What do you want to know?" Yusuke asked.

"Where the hell does he live to start? Where the hell is he heading? Has he passed through here to get to the Grand Line, yet?" Annja questioned, "The pink coated bastard kidnapped my eldest son." She growled.

"First," Marco commented, coming back into the hospital wing with a steamy plate of food. Annja's mouth watered, not caring what it was. It smelt and looked good to her, "You need to eat than sleep before I allow you to start hunting down Doflamingo."

"Last time I checked," Annja tried to keep her voice level as she shallowed, eyeing the hot food, "You weren't my father."

"But I can call someone who will order us to keep you here until he got here, especially when he hears the state you and your second son are in," Marco threaten. Annja raised her eyes and met the blond's gaze.

"I will let him know when I am good and ready to be at his side _as his equal_ ," she growled. She held out her hand for the plate. "And not a moment sooner than that."

"Then, eat and sleep," he commanded, handing her the plate, "Or I will call him."

"You are an asshole, you know that," she replied.

"You are not the first to call me that," he stated, "Nor the last." He lent down to her ear, whispering, _"Mom."_ She choked on her first bit of food, eyes going wide. She coughed, clearing her airways. Marco smirked at her, standing up, "And besides, you are his equal as far as he is concerned."

"I'm trying to eat here," Annja shot back, not wanting to have this conversation right now, "Then I'll go to sleep on my ship."

"I will go with you," Marco stated.

She read between the lines, "I won't go anywhere without my stowaway." She noticed the nurses, Yukina, and the injured men turned their heads to look at Marco, waiting for his reply.

"I wasn't referring to leaving without him," the pineapple head man said, "This conversation is not over."

"I'm ignoring you, now," Annja took another huge bit of food.

"That's very mature," Marco commented, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Well," she shallowed before she looked up at him with a grin and a pair of twinkling ice blue eyes, "I am 17. That means I can be immature if I want to be."

"You're WHAT!?" Marco's eye popped, "You're the same age as me."

"And ten years younger than him," Annja added, scraping her plate.

"You look older than 17," the blond complimented.

"Thank you," she replied. She burped, loudly and blushed, "Excuse me." She stood up. "I'm off to the kitchen then to bed." She hurried out of the hospital wing.

"Hey," Marco hurried after her, "We are not done talking."

"Yes, we are, Marco-dear," she called out over her shoulder. She sniffed the air and decided to the right, heading up to the deck.

"You do realize you will be treated like a queen, right," Marco said, "Go to the left."

"Yes I know," Annja replied, "And I don't want to be treat like a queen. I want to be treat by him as a woman he's loves and I want to love him."

"I know he will as you will," Marco argued, "the crew is also love you."

"That's a tiny bit of a problem, Marco," Annja shot back, "I will be address by _that title_ off the bat. I will be sat with the responsibilities of a –" she whispered the next part, " _mother_ -" she raised her voice to her normal level, "Before I can really get to know him, before there would be any romance between us," She glanced back at Marco, willingly him to understand where she was coming from, "I will be a _mother_ to a crew of – what? – that has 16 divisions with at least a 100 people in each – 1600. Not to mention, how many allies, Marco."

"That's why you haven't went to him, yet," the blond breathed, "Because you are scared shitless."

"Yes I am scared shitless," Annja stared at him, wide eyed, "I'm scared shitless that my eldest son has been kidnapped and I haven't got a clue what is happening to him, I'm scared shitless that the boy I haven't even talk about adopting wants me as his mother and is sicker than a dog, I'm scared shitless if I fuck up along the way somewhere and fail those two boys, I won't be able look Edward in the eye and be the woman I think he needs me to be."

"The kitchen is right here," Marco gestured to the doorway on the left. Annja pushed the door open and walked in. Marco followed.

"I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you," she whispered.

"It's alright," he replied, "At least I can tell Pops the reason why you haven't reached out to him, yet."

"Please," Annja spun around, "Keep what I said to yourself, Marco."

He sighed, "Alright."

"Thank you." She said. She disappeared into the kitchen area. If she had glanced back, she would have saw Marco hold a shell known as a tone dail in his hand and stare at it before he rubbed his face.

~The 17th division~

Well, that was a dozy of a chapter and the damn thing wrote itself.

Reviews:

UnforgivingWolf – I'm glad you love the last chapter.

Johnny Spectre – I agree. We don't know about Kidd beside the fact he is very violent and (spoiler alert for manga) is stupid enough to go after Shanks, at least the last time I heard anything about him. You know, I feel kinda dumb right now. I forgot to give Law a soul marking.

Question Time:

What do you think? Was this chapter good? Bad? Shitty?

Who do you think should be Law's soul mate? What about the ASL trio's soul mate? Throw out a few names and we will take a vote.


	8. Saga 1 Arc 3 Ch 7 Ope-Ope No Mi

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard/Edward - 27

Annja – 17

Law - 9

Kidd – 6

Ace and Sabo - 5

Luffy – 2 (really around 15 months)

Arc 1 – Her boys

Chapter 7 – Ope-ope No Mi

~Law~

Law glared at the blond hair, pink coated bastard. He didn't enjoy being woken up in the middle of the night and get kidnapped by the warlord. The blonde just smirked at him. He heard Annja yelling for him as the ship left port. That was yesterday.

"Why did you kidnap me," Law asked.

"Fufufufu," Doflamingo laughed softly, "You will help me do something."

"And what's that?"

"You will find out….eventually. Fufufu," he stood up and left the small room.

Law shot toward the door as it slowly shut. The black haired boy thank god his lucky stars he was small as he slipped between the door and the door frame. He ran down the hallway. He heard Doflamingo yelled out, "Stop that brat!"

Law saw the pirates drop what they were doing and charge at him. He ran through the pirates' legs, heading for the railing. He hoped on the railing. He grabbed the rope ladder leading up the crow's nest. He glanced out at the sea. Dawn broke. The second morning he spent without Annja. He started to climb the rope ladder, heading to the crow's nest. He felt the rope shake under his grip as Doflamingo's men climbed after him.

Law spotted an island off the portside. He knew it was too far away to swim. Maybe he could steer the ship in that direction. He reached the crow's nest before he changed directions and stepped onto the main sail. He gulped as he inched forward.

"Oi, boy! What the hell do you think you are doing?" A pirate called out. Law recognized him as one of his kidnappers. He ignored the pirate as he placed one foot in front of the other as he walked along the main sail. He grabbed the main sail rope. He shallowed, loudly. He jumped from the main sail, gripping the rope tightly in his two hands. He soared through the air, going in a wide arc. He loosened his grip, sliding down the rope before he let go, several feet above the helm station.

Law angled his body so he could land on his feet, sliding by the helm station. He crashed into the wall behind the helm. He blinked in surprise. He crawled to his hands and knees before he pushed up. He ran to the helm and kicked at the pirate manning the helm in behind the knees. The boy barely placed a foot down before he delivered another kick, higher, hitting the pirate in the throat. The pirate went down, coughing, holding his throat. Law ignored him as he grabbed the helm and turned the ship to the portside. He spun around, seeing a couple more pirates come after him. He spirited toward the kitchen.

Law burst into the galley. He began to open drawers, looking for a couple knives to defend himself with. He glanced at the doors as he tried to keep the noise down. He grinned, sadistically, as he found a butcher knife with a large bread knife. He grabbed both. He turned and spotted the spice rank. An idea sparked within his mind.

~17th Division~

Annja woke the following morning. It was the second morning that Law had been kidnap. She took a shaky breath. She had find some information on where Doflamingo was heading. She quickly dressed for the day and stepped out on deck of her medium ship. She blinked as the last night's memories rush through her head as she spotted the blond pineapple shaped head Whitebeard Pirate standing by the railing.

"Morning Marco," she called out with a small smile.

"Morning Mom," Marco replied. She felt her shoulders twitched. "The boy is awake."

"Thank you," she said. Kidd had stowaway on her boat when he should have been in bed, sleeping to get better. She was not aware of him until late last night when she tried to find information and got into a fight with a division of Edward's family.

Annja walked over to Yusuke's ship with Marco at her side. They boarded and Marco led the way down to the hospital wing. Annja smiled at Kidd as she entered the wing. Kidd sat up. He looked better than he did in the previous days.

"Heya, kiddo," Annja said, "How are you doing?"

"Better," Kidd replied. He glanced at the blonde haired doctor. His cheek turned a faint pink hue. Annja shared a glance with Marco.

"Hmm," Marco hummed, "Looks like someone has a crush."

"Shut it!" Kidd snapped at Marco as Annja giggled. Kidd continued, "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Marco, the phoenix, vice-commander of the first division of the Whitebeard Pirates," Marco introduced himself to the red head, "Who are you?"

"I'm Eustass Kidd," the red head's eyes narrowed, "Annja's second kid."

"I guess I just adopted a second boy," Annja looked amused.

"Damn straight, lady," Kidd shot back.

"You know, Kidd," Marco started, lending forward, "I think you should start watching your language around your mother. It's not very gentlemen like to curse like that around a lady or your mother. She might end up using dish soap to wash out your mouth for every bad word you use."

Kidd glanced at Annja. She commented, "He's right. As your mother, I have a duty to raise you to be a gentleman." She smirked, her eyes twinkled with humor, "So, watch your language, young man." She poked his nose with her finger. "Or you will never get your Diamond with an attitude like that."

Kidd glared at her. His eyes darted behind Annja than flew to his blanket

"Alright, you two, stop picking on my patient," Doctor Yukina spoke up from behind the duo, "Before I put both of you in here with him."

"Come on," Marco suggested, meeting Annja's eyes, "Let's out of here before she does what she says."

"See ya later, Kidd," Annja giggled, "I'm sure you will be fine in Doctor Yukina's hands."

Kidd's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. He shot a glare toward his mother as she left the hospital wing.

"I think I'm going into town," Annja commented to Marco, "I need to find out where the pink coated bastard is heading."

Marco nodded, "Here," he handed some berries, "I think you may need that. I will find you after I talk with someone."

Annja raised an eyebrow at him before she nodded and left the ship. Marco watched her disappear into the town and turned to go to his room. He used the transponder sail to call Pops.

" _Hello,"_ Whitebeard's voice rang out.

"Hello, Pops," Marco said, "You will never guess who Yusuke and I ran into last night, here in the South Blue."

" _Who?"_

"Mom," he replied and pulled out the tone dial, "I figured out why she hasn't come home yet. I managed to record the conversation without her knowledge."

~Annja~

The red head sat in a bar, listening to the chatter of pirates, nursing a large cola. There was nothing fucking useful yet. She sighed. She wished she could connect Shanks. Maybe he would know something or use his connections to help look for Law. She slapped down enough berry to cover the bill. She stood up and walked out, feeling discouraged. Annja wondered through the market, still listening and wondered if she would find anything useful.

~Law~

The almost nine-year-old ran through legs as he headed back to the railing. He threw his arms out, hearing the pirates cried out as the two knives sliced through the pirates' legs. He smirked as blood sprayed, some droplets landing on his face.

"Get him!"

"He's just one brat!" Doflamingo yelled, "Why the hell is he giving you so much fucking trouble!?"

"Boss!" A pirate shouted in horror, "He cut the rudder belt. We can't steer the ship! We are going run a ground!"

"WHAT!" Doflamingo hollered.

Law climbed aboard the railing. The island was closer. He spotted a couple galleon size ships. One of the ships was flying a purple jolly roger with a mustache. He knew that flag belong to the Whitebeard Pirates. He jumped off the ship, arching into a drive. He broke the water's surface and swam, coming back up. He grabbed the side of the ship as it sailed by.

~Marco~

" _That's why,"_ Pops mused. There were sounds of him drinking sake. _"Does everyone else know who is she?"_

"No," Marco replied, "she wants it to keep down low until she is ready." He paused, "Mom's twitches every time I address her as such, however the boy – Kidd- can call her that without her flinching." There was a slight jealous note in his voice.

" _Gahaha,"_ Pops laughed softly, _"Is that jealous I hear, boy?"_

"Maybe," Marco replied.

" _The boy that was kidnapped by the pink feather bastard, what is his name?"_

"Trafalgar D. Law. He's a black hair boy, wearing a black poke-a-dotted white furry hat, and has the Amber Lead disease," Marco described, using Annja's description.

" _Did she say how long the boy has to live?"_

"She being tight lipped about that," he commented, dryly. He heard Pops sighed. "She did say she had someone looking for a devil fruit that could save the boy's life."

" _Ah, yes, the ope-ope no Mi,"_ Pops replied, _"I've heard rumors about that devil fruit….."_

"VICE-COMMANDER! COMMANDER! WE HAVE A PROBLEM OFF THE STARBAORD SIDE!"

"Pops, I will call you back," Marco said before he hung up on Pops and dashed out on deck.

"MOVE THE SHIP!" Yusuke roared, seeing the problem. Marco turned his gaze and his eyes popped open.

There was another ship, sailing full speed toward the First Division ship. Marco spotted a man dressed in a pink feather coat. He personally couldn't believe his luck. Doflamingo was sailing straight the ship.

Three of the men already started to pull the anchor up as another man the helm, three more grabbed the ropes for the main sail and Marco jumped into the air, his arms transforming into sky blue wings, soaring to the secondary sail. He grabbed the rope, quickly undoing it.

~Annja~

This was the fourth bar she visited. Annja bit back a groan. There was nothing on Doflamingo. It was like the man was a fucking saint. She knew better. The man was a pirate – a government approved pirate – but she knew he had dealings outside of the World Government's knowledge. She threw down the money to cover the bill before she walked outside. She headed back to the dock.

Annja blinked in surprise as various people started yelling and running away from the dock. She angled her direction to the closet alleyway and climbed up along the side of a building before she grabbed the edge of the roof. She pulled herself up. Annja stood up, looking toward the dock.

She watched as a familiar looking ship – an image of a pink colored ship with a flamingo as a figure head sailing off into the darkness - rammed into the front part of the Whitebeard Ship. She gasped. She spotted a blue winged figure jump from the secondary sail onto the flamingo ship. War cries echoed up from the harbor.

Annja turned and hurried down the side of the building before she heard a piece of information that made her day, "Isn't the Whitebeard Pirates fighting the Warlord Doflamingo's Pirates?"

She grinned and ran down to the docks. She couldn't believe her luck. She had managed to get to the town before Doflamingo. Maybe, just maybe, Law will be back with her before the day was over.

Annja was hit by a sudden thought, causing her pause in mid-step, 'Are Edward's boys strong enough to face a Warlord?' She muttered a curse and put an extra burst of speed, running toward the end of the dock and leaped off the edge. Her leg muscles pushed her weight up through the air.

~Law~

The black haired boy coughed as he broke the water's surface. He had lost his grip when Doflamingo's ship ran into Whitebeard's. He kicked his legs and reached his arms out, swimming toward the Whitebeard ship. Law jumped out of the water, grabbing a piece of rope and started pulling himself up. He panted by the time he reached a port hole. He peered into the port and spotted a cannon. He glanced around and saw the cannon room was deserted. He climbed into the room and sat with his back to the cannon.

~Marco~

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Yusuke roared at the blond warlord.

"Someone cut our rudder," Doflamingo replied, growling.

"That's not my problem," the dark haired commander snapped. He jumped from the railing and onto the flamingo ship. War cries echoed around Marco as the first division boarded the flamingo ship. Marco grinned as he transformed, jumping from the second sail and soared toward one of Doflamingo's pirates.

Suddenly, he spotted a red head figure jumped from the dock, soaring the air and performed a hand stand before they flipped over, kicking two of the Flamingo's pirates. They flew across the deck, flying into Doflamingo. The trio hit a wall on deck. He choked his breathe as he recognized the figure when she landed, her red hair fell about her shoulders.

'Mom,' he thought as he floated to the deck, transforming back to his human form.

"Hey, I'm looking for Doflamingo," she stood, walking forward, "Know where the bastard is at?" she smiled, coyly at the pirates.

"What do you want, bitch," the pink feather coated warlord questioned, getting up from where he landed, "I'm kinda busy."

~Annja~

Annja ran her icy blue eyes over the two pirates. She cocked an eyebrow at Doflamingo, "I'm sorry, but I'm looking for my son. Maybe you know him. His name is Law. He has black hair, wears a white furry hat with black spots, and has white spots on his skin." She stared at the blond.

The warlord blinked at her for a moment, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She pressed her lips together, "No, I think you really do have an idea what I'm talking about since I was there the other night when you kidnapped my 9-year-old son." She walked forward, her hips swinging back and forth, her foot falls barely made a sound, "I really want to know," she reached Doflamingo, "where my son is at." Her right fist curled beside her right hip.

~Marco~

"Vice-commander," a crewmate whispered, "We found a boy in one of the cannon rooms while preparing the cannons." The crewmate paused, "He matches the description that Ms. Annja gave."

Marco glanced at Annja as she talked with Doflamingo. He replied, "Take him to infirmary, immediately."

"What about Ms. Annja," the crewmate asked, "Shouldn't she know?"

"I will inform her," Marco commented, "Just take the boy down to Yukina and prepare the cannons."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FUCKING LOSE A 9-YEAR-OLD BOY IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING NOWHERE, YOU ROTTEN SON OF A BITCH!"

Marco snapped his gaze to Annja as she punched the blond bastard.

~Annja~

Annja spun around, pinching the bridge of her nose. She walked away with her eyes closed.

Law was somewhere in the South Blue without a stinking –

"Annja, behind you," Yusuke shouted.

Annja felt something wrap around her upper arms and chest. She glanced down to see strings. She growled. She twisted her lower arms up, under the strings before she flexed her arm and chest muscles. She felt the strings cut into her skin a moment before they broke. She ignored the cuts and turned around, glaring at Doflamingo. She took a skip-jump toward the warlord before she delivered a high powered kick.

Doflamingo jumped out of the way. He retaliated with a left hook. Annja barely turned her head to avoid most of the damage before she flew into the deck wall, destroying the wall and wooden boxes behind it.

She cracked open her eyes to see a blue and yellow flaming form attack Doflamingo. She sat up. One of her hands fell onto something soft. She glanced down and gapped in amazement, her jaw dropping as her eyes widen.

There, in her left hand, was a heart shape devil fruit. Annja knew it was the Ope-Ope No Mi.

~the 17th division~

I know a few of you are wondering by Annja's thought when she asked if Edward's boys were strong enough to face a warlord. I don't think we know roughly what year after or before Roger's death when Whitebeard or Shanks became an Emperor of the New World so I working with the idea, this is about 7 to 8 years since Roger died, Whitebeard or Shanks are not Emperors yet even they have islands to protect, they are working their way up the Emperor position. I know it was mention – Spoiler alert- during Manga Ch 820, Blackbeard became an Emperor _after_ he defeated the Whitebeard Pirates led by Marco. I think after Whitebeard died during the War of the Best, Marco _inherited_ the Emperor position since he was the second strongest - or was it because he was the first mate?- of the Whitebeard Pirates and he lost to Blackbeard during the "Payback War". At least that is my thought process right now.

I was wondering if you liked how I added multiple POV in this chapter. Should I continue that or just stick to Annja's?

Reviews to Post at the end of Ch 7:

– Well, first of all thank you for being the first person to review the chapter. Second, your suggestion blew me out of the water because I didn't think of that. I think I will be able to make a couple jokes at Sabo's expense when he is introduced to Annja.

Petite lili – I think Hancock was not use to an idiot not finding her extremely attractive and got a huge crush on Luffy, but that's my opinion.

UnforgivingWolf – Thank you

Johnny Spectre – After this chapter, I post a poll on my profile for Law, first, since I need to give him a soul mate. I do agree Ace will have a soul marking so he would have a reason to live.

YunisuKozakura – I think you should at least shallow. *bangs head off the wall, muttering* I can't believe I just typed that. To me, a soul mate should be someone that understand you, your weirdness, and everything between. That being said, I would prefer to write F/M relationships, but it is really up to the readers when the voting begins to decide if I will end up writing F/F, M/M, M/F/M, or even F/M/F relationships.

Dar'ska – I had the idea of Annja running into a division of the Whitebeard Pirates and end up asking for their help, hunting down Law and Doflamingo. I'm going to throw out a couple suggestions also for the quartet's soul mates.

Godviligs – Shanks will make a couple appareances, one that will be coming up when Annja, Law, and Kidd meets Luffy then another after Whitebeard rescues Annja and her boys from the Marines. Like I told YunisuKozakura, I prefer to write F/M, but it will be up to you guys on the pairings. Whichever pairing - F/F, M/M, M/F/M, or F/M/F – I will try my best to write that pairing to the best of ability.

Asl 4ever – I do agree, Bonney and Luffy are bottomless black holes. It is alright.

Guest (1) – Thank you for the review!

Pipedream – Yes, they can have a soul mate. That is totally up to you and the other reviwers. Annja kinda let the whole venting slip out when Marco commented she was just scared. You know how some people get if they bottle up certain things then reach a point where they explode. And I heard of that song before..just listened to the song…for the upth time. It was played a lot and a lot and a lot while I was working. I probably heard it during a four hour shift – at least once every hour, sometime twice an hour.

Guest (2) – Stay tune. The Voting starts at the end of this chapter.

DragonStar7Queen – Don't worry about being an expert on Law. I'm not either. I just know a few things about him from I hear/read through fanfiction and what I fellow. By the way, Welcome to the Boat. I do have a question – what do you mean by your comment 'changing one sentence to fix an age gap is hella easier then dealing with half your story thought'? The whole reason why I made Whitebeard younger by 40 years is because an old man at 72 and a woman at 22 is a lot creepier and a boat load of wrongness then a man at 32 and a woman at 22. I'm just curious.

Laternenfisch – Welcome to the boat! You can start voting at the end of this chapter on my profile.

Alright! The Poll – I'm putting a poll on my profile by the time I post this chapter. First up, Who should be Law's soul mate? The choices are:

Law

Robin

Vivi

A female OC Please PM/review with your idea

A Male OC Please PM/review with your idea

A female OC I create

A Male OC I create


	9. AN - How long should the chapter be?

This is just a note from me! I was wondering _how long_ you prefer the chapters to be. Do you prefer long or short chapters? Please note, depending winning word count will determine roughly when I can update again.

Choices: Do you prefer chapters with the word count of:

2000-3000

3000-4000

4000-5000

5000-6000

6000-7000

8000-9000

9000-10000

10,000-11,000(Max)

Also, if you haven't done it yet, please and make it easy for me vote for Law's soul mate on my profile. I will keep the voting going until May 4st then it will Luffy's.

Reviews for the last chapter:

AllyMyLife: I added Luffy to the poll on my profile. Please vote there.

Petite lili – I do agree with you about balancing him out. Please vote on my profile. I will try my best to make Annja that way, maybe following the known fact of "if Mama aren't happy, nobody in the house/boat is happy."

DragonStar7Queen – if you didn't get my PM, I guess it was the way I read in my mind. I'm sorry about that.

NoyvernFTW – I'm glad you gave this story a chance. A Chocolate Logia Luffy? Where is that story? I'm sorry, Nami, Robin, and the other ladies would love him, especially around that time of the month and there are so many jokes right there. Another question – A wood Logia for Luffy? Wow, talking about having a morning wood. I'm not sorry for that comment. Anyway, a lot of people prefer Luffy to be a rubberman over changing the devil fruit.

An – I added him….hmmm. her to the poll, please visit my profile to vote. Thank you

– Please vote on my profile.

GeminiFictionGurl – Thank you. If you could vote on my profile, that would be so awesome. And Ace's voting process will begin in around June after Luffy's

Johnny Spectre – Please remember to vote on my profile.

Laternenfisch – Thank you for voting.

UnforgivingWolf – I have one in mind. She's from my other One Piece Story, Sapphire. I'm gonna have to change her a tiny bit if the readers does want a female OC to be with Law.

Jag – You are the only one to mention that. I kinda figure Marco is more loyal to Pops than Annja right now because the blonde kinda _had to_ listen to Pops' rumblings about the possible of Annja Barnes like what she would look like, what her personality would be like, her dis/likes, favorite things, etc. Annja's venting to Marco kinda open the door for Marco to gain knowledge of Pops' behalf and Marco, being a pirate, doesn't always follow the rules of others. _Annja:_ That sneaky little shit! _Valeries26: *mutters*_ where the hell did she came from?

If you enjoyed this story, Please check out my other stories and drop a review:

A Trucker's Love: Inspired by her parents, Val Flynn became a truck driver. She didn't expect to be participating in an alien war. It was supposed to be fictional! OP/OC

Adventures of a Modern Woman: Slight Twilight crossover. Valerie lost her memory when she was 15. The Cullen Family adopted her. Now, she wants nothing more then go back to their side. There is a slight problem - She's stuck in Camelot, working as a servant until she finds a way back home, using her knowledge of the Arthurian legends to help the Once and Future King and the Greatest Warlock to walk to the Earth

Bonded: If she didn't listen to those rumors, she would have not found out her dead soul mate was still alive as the world's most dangerous assassin, credited with at least 2 dozen assassinations with the last 50 years. Will James Barnes show through the icy exterior of the Winter Soldier? What will she have to give up to keep him? Bucky/OC AU Will be Edited, See profile for more

Bonded 2: Broken Sequel to Bonded. Valerie doesn't regret meeting James, her soul mate. They have been captured by Hydra. Will they get out Hydra alive or will Hydra eat them alive? Bucky/OC Slight crossover with X-men. on hold temporary

His Troubled Angel - New Version. Hillary O'Conner has no clue why they, meaning Hillary and her brother Eli, were now in Midgar. The clues she has are Sephiroth is not on his Mommy-complex, Genesis Rhapsodos is a pervert, Angeal Hewley appears to be honor bound to protect Hillary from Genesis, Eli is a Turk that hates Hillary guts,Zack is a hyperactive pup... Full Summary Inside Genesis/OC OC-centric

Remembering Sabo: the Order of the Phoenix Dreams are supposed to be our unconscious mind telling us something, right? Maybe Harry should pay attention to them. Maybe he should pay attention to that wanna-be Dark Lord and defeat him before Harry gets killed, right? What is Harry, anyway? A pirate? A Wizard? Both?

Ruby's Story Part 1 Avenger Ruby Romanoff woke in their world. Secrets reveal themselves as she tries to find a way home...or is she already home? Ruby/Zoro hinted Part 1 is almost done. Two more Chapters left. Slight crossover with the Avengers.

Starish 7 Maji Love 1000 - She replaced Haruka. Will she be strong enough to change their fates for the better or for the worst?


	10. Saga 1 Arc 3 Ch 8 Waitin' on a Woman

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard/Edward - 27

Annja – 17

Law - 9

Kidd – 6

Ace and Sabo - 5

Luffy – 2 (really around 15 months)

Arc 1 – Her boys

Chapter 8 – Waitin' on a woman

~Aboard the Moby Dick~

Edward walked out of his cabin, inhaling the sea breeze. He went to the kitchen and dropped off his plate for the fourth division to take care of. He walked to his chair and gazed out at the rising sun. It was a beautiful morning.

"Pops," he heard one of his sons called out, "Marco is on the transponder snail." The son rushed over and handed him the snail.

"Hello," he said into the receiver.

" _Hello, Pops,"_ he heard his first son replied back, _"You will never guess who Yusuke and I ran into last night, here in the South Blue."_

"Who?" Edward asked, curiosity lacing his deep voice. He didn't know anyone in that Blue.

" _Mom."_ Marco stated.

Edward sat frozen in his seat. He felt the stares of his family before he responded to Marco, "Give me a minute, Marco." He stood up and walked to his quarters. He shut the door behind him and headed to his desk, sitting in the chair. "Alright, son, go on. How does your mom look?"

" _Like shit. I'm guessing from how deep she slept last night after I took her back to her ship, she hadn't been sleeping well and a bit on the skinny side if you ask me."_ Marco answered.

"Oh," Edward's tone told Marco to explain.

" _I was able to sneak in on her while she was sleeping, three times, Pops,"_ the blonde said, _"And when I handed her food, she basically inhaled it. I asked her younger son.."_

"Younger son?" Edward felt a shock go through him. Annja gave birth to what sounded like at least two boys?

" _Sorry, Pops,"_ Marco replied, not sounding sorry at all, _"She took a leaf out of your book and adopted two boys."_

Edward glared at the snail. He never wanted to thump the boy on the head as bad as he did then.

" _Anyway, I asked her younger son, Kidd, about the situation where they had lived before,"_ Marco continued, _"From what the boy told me, the standard of living on the island – he didn't tell me the name – was high and Mom had to work three jobs to keep food on the table for Law and her, alone. She also took the street kids she came across. Kidd was one of them."_

"Keep her and her boys there, Marco," Edward ordered, "I'm coming to get her."

" _Pops,"_ Marco's tone made Edward paused in mid-thought of making plans, _"I figured out why she hasn't come home yet,"_ Marco explained, _"I managed to record the conversation without her knowledge."_

A female voice rang through the snail; a frustrated note could be heard clearly. She vented, telling Marco she was scared shitless and how she felt she couldn't be the woman Edward 'needed' her to be.

Edward lend back in his chair, listening what she did say and what she didn't say.

"That's why," he mused. He grabbed the sake bottle he had stashed in his desk for the late nights, working on paperwork. He brought it up to his lips and took a long drink. "Does everyone else know who she is?"

" _No,"_ Marco replied, _"she wants it to keep down low until she is ready." He paused, "Mom's twitches every time I address her as such, however the boy – Kidd- can call her that without her flinching."_ There was a slight jealous note in his voice.

"Gahaha," Edward laughed softly, "Is that jealous I hear, boy?"

" _Maybe,"_ Marco replied. At least the boy was being honest about it.

"The boy that was kidnapped by the pink feather bastard, what is his name?"

" _Trafalgar D. Law. He's a black hair boy, wearing a black poke-a-dotted white furry hat, and has the Amber Lead disease,"_ Marco described

"Did she say how long the boy has to live?"

" _She being tight lipped about that,"_ he commented, dryly. Edward sighed. _"She did say she had someone looking for a devil fruit that could save the boy's life."_

"Ah, yes, the ope-ope no Mi," Edward replied, "I've heard rumors about that devil fruit….."

" _VICE-COMMANDER! COMMANDER! WE HAVE A PROBLEM OFF THE STARBAORD SIDE!"_

" _Pops, I will call you back,"_ Marco said before he hung up on Pops and dashed out on deck.

Edward stared at the transponder snail after Marco hung up. He sat the snail aside and got up, leaving his quarters. He went and sat down in his captain chair on deck, lending back. He thought about Marco had done and what Annja had said to Marco.

'Scared shitless,' he thought. His brown eyes roamed the deck, taking in his many sons and daughters. He could see the reason why Annja would feel that way. His family already reached 1600 people and was still growing. He grabbed the neck of a sake bottle and brought it up to his lips before taking a long drink.

He sat the sake bottle back down at his side. Annja was right when she said she would be the mother of the Whitebeard Pirates before there was any romance between them. The brats would get in the way, trying to be helpful.

"Sittin' on a bench at West Town Mall

He sat down in his overalls and asked me

You waitin' on a woman

I nodded yeah and said how 'bout you

He said son since 1352 I've been

Waitin' on a woman," Edward heard one of his newer sons, Izo, sang as he thought the song sounded familiar.

"Whne I picked her up for our fist date

I told her I'd be there at eight

And she came down the stairs

At 8:30

She said I'm sorry that I took so long

Didn't like a thing that I tried on

But let me tell you son she sure looked pretty

Yeah, she's take her time, but I don't mind

Waitin' on a woman."

Edward noticed Izo had drawn a crowd around him as he sang. The captain remembered the boy singing the song in the town Edward picked him at.

"So, when it finally comes my time

And I get to the other side

I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any

I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind

Waitin' on a woman

Honey, take your time, 'cause I don't mind

Waitin' on a woman."

The next time Marco calls, Edward thought, he would tell the brat that he would wait for Annja to come to him. He swung back another mouthful of sake. He did hope she would hurry, though. After all, he could only use his hand so much. He had a thought. How the hell would he and Annja have sex? She was so damn tiny compared to him. He bit back a groan. He wondered if there was a devil fruit that would help him in that department.

~Annja~

Annja held the Ope-Ope No Mi in her left hand. She stared at it in shock. Then she started to wonder why Doflamingo had the devil fruit. What was his plans with it? She blinked and casted those thoughts out of her mind. She glanced around, looking for a bag or something to place the devil fruit in. She mentally cursed as she didn't see anything small enough to put the devil fruit. She shifted the scarf to the side and shoved the devil fruit down the front of her shirt, forcing the devil fruit down into her bra before she shifted the scarf over her collarbone and chest.

Annja stood up and walked out of the hole. She blinked as Marco, in his phoenix form, circled overhead and suddenly rested down on Annja's left shoulder. She tilted her head, looked up at the blue bird, and told him, "Watch your claws. I rather not have claw marks in my shoulder, Marco."

The phoenix cooed, softly. She took that as Marco understood. She looked around the battlefield before she walked toward the far edge, dancing from the flamingo pirates' attacks. She hurried off the ship, smirking. Marco hopped from her shoulder and mid-air, transformed back into his human form.

"So," he questioned.

"I found one of the two things I was looking for," Annja replied, walking away from the pink color ship, "Just need to find my son than everything will be better in the world."

"Law's in the hospital wing," Marco stated.

"Thank you," she replied before she changed her course and headed to the first division ship. She climbed the gangplank and walked to the wing. She spotted Kidd's bed empty and cocked an eyebrow. Her eyes roamed over the room and spotted the red head boy, sitting beside another bed with a raven hair boy. Annja paused, standing beside the wall just inside the doorway as she watched the two boys interacted, trying to stay out of the way of the steady stream of medical personal rushing about, taking care of the injured pirates

Marco stopped behind her and uttered, "What?"

"Well," Annja started, "this is the first time I've seen those two interact without violence. Usually, I have to send them to different rooms for a moment of silence which only lasts until one of them pisses the other off."

Marco snorted in amusement, "Sounds like the Moby Dick to me."

Annja reached for the devil fruit and pulled it out. Marco made a choking sound. She glanced at him, with a teasing glint in her ice blue eyes, "Don't choke, Marco, remember to shallow."

Marco glared at her.

"Mom was real worried about you," Kidd commented, "Idiot."

"Really," Law replied, "I know she was also worried about you and making sure you get better, moron." He blinked at Kidd, "How did you get off the island?"

"I stowaway on her ship," Kidd explained, "She was going after you. I don't think we will be going back to that island."

"Why do you say that," Law asked.

"She packed up everything in 7 really big bags and put on the boat," Kidd glanced up. "Mom!" he cried out. His eyes lit up. He gave her a mile-wide grin. "Look who showed up."

Annja gave a small snort of amusement before she walked forward, "I see that," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She studied Law, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, mom," Law replied. She tossed the devil fruit at him.

"Eat up," Annja ordered. Law looked at the devil fruit. She explained, "It's the Ope-Ope No Mi. I think it will save your life, Law, from the Amber Lead Disease."

Law's head snapped. His eyes were wide. His face frozen with shock. His voice shook as he spoke, "Are you sure?"

Annja nodded, speaking, "I did plenty of research when we were traveling with Shanks and his crew. They had a book on Devil Fruits and I found information on the Ope-Ope No Mi in there."

"You traveled with Shanks!" Marco cut in. Annja glanced up at him, seeing he was standing close by. She saw a hurt glint in his eyes and fought back guilt. "Why?"

"I'll tell you later, Marco," Annja promised.

"You better," he muttered.

"Gosh, for a grown ass man, he's acting like us," Kidd muttered to Law as Annja brought up her fist and thumped Kidd on the head, "Ow, Mom, that hurt!"

"What did I say about your language?" Annja scolded, glaring at Kidd.

Law snorted in amusement before he brought the heart shape devil fruit up to his mouth and took a huge bit out of it. Annja watched Law's face screw up with disgust as he turned green and he shallowed.

Kidd handed a glass of water. Law grabbed it and chugged it.

"That was gross!" Law gasped. Marco and Kidd chuckled. Annja giggled. "I don't feel any different," the new devil fruit user said.

"Hey," Annja held up her hands, "I'm not the person to ask. I don't have a devil fruit, yet. Ask your brother or Marco."

Law looked up at Marco. Marco sighed, "What are your plans, Annja?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead, other than maybe travel to another blue, probably the West Blue, for a while," Annja rumbled a bit, "That was whatever Doflamingo had planned for Law and the Ope-Ope No Mi, we'll be out of his reach for a bit."

Marco nodded, "I'll see what Pops has planned. The last I heard, he wanted to come here. I'll inform him that I'm gonna travel with you three for a while."

Annja blinked and muttered, "All the more reason why we are getting the hell out of here, asap."

Kidd exclaimed, softly, "Ever heard of asking, blonde?"

Law looked at Annja, asking, "Do you think he will be able to teach me how to use my devil fruit?"

"I do not know, baby," Annja replied, "I just know, yes there are some similarities with some of them, how each devil fruit work is different." She paused, thinking, "Take Kidd's magnetic devil fruit powers and Marco's." She glanced at Kidd, "He is a walking magnet while Marco is a walking mythical bird." She smiled, softly at Law, "The Ope-Ope No Mi is a devil fruit that medical community has sought. In my research, I've came across tons of theories over your devil fruit from how it can save lives by being eaten to giving a person immortality at the cost of the user's life." She cupped Law's head in her left hand, "You are a doctor in training, Law. I'm sure you can figure out the Ope-Ope No Mi's secrets."

~Marco~

"Hey, is Pops there," the blonde pineapple head asked, speaking into the transponder snail.

" _Yeah, let me go get him for ya, Vice-Commander Marco."_

Marco glanced out, looking on deck as the Whitebeard Pirates cleaned up the mess that Doflamingo's men made. He heard some of the first division shipwrights working on repairing the ship.

" _Marco?"_

"Heya Pops," he greeted, "I got some good and bad news. The bad news is Doflamingo ran into the part of our ship. The shipwrights are repairing it now, but Commander Yusuke doesn't know how long it will take. The good news is Annja found the Ope-Ope No Mi and her eldest son, Law."

" _But…?"_

"Annja and her boys are talking about heading to the West Blue for a bit," Marco informed Pops, "I was wondering if I could with them for a while?"

" _Keep an eye on her for me, Marco, and tell her, I'll be waiting for her when she's ready to come home."_

"Yes, Pops."

~Annja~

Annja yawned as she exited the cabin on her boat. She spotted Law and Kidd walking with Marco. She raised an eyebrow at Marco as she noticed he was carrying a bag over his shoulder.

"Mom, guess what," Kidd stated, excitedly.

"What?" Annja asked.

"Marco is coming with us," Law replied for Kidd.

"I was gonna say that, Law." Kidd argued, glaring at Law.

"If you don't mind, Mom," Marco said, almost shyly. She blinked in surprise as the two boys cried out, "MOM?"

"Hey, she's our mother," Law glared up at Marco.

"Yeah," Kidd agreed, "We are not sharing her with anyone else."

Annja snorted, "Law, Kidd," she scolded softly, "Marco is one of Edward's boys." She looked at them, "You know what that means, don'tcha?"

"Are we joining Mr. Newgate, soon," Law asked, innocently. Annja would have believed him, except she saw the glint in Law's eyes. She narrowed her eyes.

"Not yet, Law," she replied, "Don't start planning any pranks, just yet." She waved Marco aboard. "I don't think Shanks has gotten over all the pranks you pulled on him."

"Hey, the itching powder was your idea, mom," Law argued.

"But I'm not the one who put it in his pants," Annja raised, "Now did I?"

"You suggested it," Law whined, "I didn't know he was gonna run around naked."

"Me either," she agreed, "But…" she grinned, remembering, "That ass!"

Marco seemed to shallow his tongue at that comment as the trio climbed aboard the ship.

"Mom," Annja heard Marco shout above the roar of the waves, "Keep the helm steady." She tightened her grip on the wheel as she steered the ship onto the strong current heading _up_ the mountain.

Law and Kidd stood by the figure head, watching with horror and astonishment. They knew if Annja didn't manage to get lined up the cannel, they could kiss their asses goodbye.

Suddenly, the ship rocketed up, through the mouth of the cannel. Annja gapped as she let go of the helm, seeing there was only one way to go. She hurried up, to stand beside her younger boys. She spotted Marco lend against the railing, smiling.

"This is amazing," Kidd shouted.

"Really cool," Law agreed.

Annja felt the ship, if it was even possible, gain more speed as they sped up through the clouds, going up, up, and up until Annja felt her eyes widen. She spotted the tip of the mountain. Fishes jumped into the air before falling back into the ocean, this time swimming down into the Grand Line.

Annja felt the ship fly airborne. Law and Kidd floated upward as Annja felt her feet leave the deck. She giggled. She spotted water droplets flying higher than the ship did turn to tiny crystals of ice. She turned her gaze onto Law. His face lit up with excitement. His steel grey eyes seemed transform into stars. Annja's eyes turned to Kidd. The red head boy had a mile-wide grin and his fire like eyes glowed with exhilaration.

Annja heard something like a clicking sound. She turned her head to see Marco holding up a camera. She raised an eyebrow. He smiled, replied, "For Pops."

She sighed as she felt her feet touched the deck again and the ship zoomed down the mountain, heading into the Grand Line.

Annja stared out at the ocean as Marco steered through the Grand Line, heading toward the calm belt.

"Law and I already traveled through the Calm Belt once before," she explained, "Shanks sailed through it, heading for the South Blue."

Marco seem to perk up at this, and asked the question that had been bugging him, "Why did you sail with Shanks?"

She glanced at him. She opened her mouth to explain, "The night I saw Edward for the first time, I was a prisoner on a Marine ship and escaped during the chaos Edward and crew created, rescuing Winter and Yusuke. I took a row boat and rowed away from the fight," she licked her lips, "the Marine ship, I remember, was sent toward me and created a wave that I rode through the calm belt and into the North Blue." She glanced at Law, "My row boat crashed on Law's island and I was stuck there for three days before the Navy showed up. I watched them excuted every human being on the island as I tried to reach the harbor. When I did, I found Law standing on a pier, looking out at the ocean." She sipped on the barrel of water she held, "I heard some Marines walk closer and I just acted. I ran toward Law, scooped him up and jumped into the ocean before I hid us under the pier." She took a shaky breath.

Marco saw in her eyes that whatever what happen on the island still hunted her.

"I managed to get us out to sea, holding onto a piece of board. We spent the night in the water until sun raise when a rowboat approached us. Shanks took us aboard the Red Force and we just never left until they got word one of their island were being attacked." She finished explaining, "I made the decision to stay on one of the island in the South Blue. It's been just over a year and half since I last seen Shanks. Don't know if he's still alive or not."

Marco didn't say anything as he processed what she said. After long stretch of silence, he spoke, "That's another reason why you didn't come to Pops." He paused, "Because you cared for Shanks?"

"He is like a brother to me," Annja said, "Not a lover." She kept quiet about the morning after her 16th birthday. Marco didn't need to know about that, even thought, nothing happened between Shanks and Annja.

Annja glared at Marco as she lay on deck. Kidd and Law panted not that far away from their mother. Annja spoke up, "One…of...these...days…I…will...get...you back for that, Marco."

Marco chuckled, "I like to see you try, Mom."

Law growled, "I will help you, Mom. Marco had no right to do that."

Kidd commented, "Fuckin' pineapple head, flamin' turkey from hell."

Annja didn't bother scolding Kidd on his language as she agreed with him. Marco had claimed going through the calm belt would be a fun training exercise for the trio. Yeah right! She couldn't feel her arms from punching the Sea Kings. She figured she couldn't stand very long either. Her legs seem to pulsate from pain. Law and Kidd was not any better shape than her. Marco barely even helped as he blew his blue flames toward the sails, trying to create some wind though it didn't help. Whenever a Sea King fell back into the ocean, the ship moved with a wave.

"Hey, we are in the East Blue, I think," Marco commented.

"And you call yourself a navigator," Kidd shot back.

"I thought, mom, we were going to West Blue," Law commented.

"Right now," Annja replied, "I don't care what blue we are in as long as we don't go back through the calm belt, again," She paused, "Not without a bigger crew to help handle all the damn Sea Kings."

Kidd and Law nodded.

"Oh," Marco asked, "When will that be?"

"Mom, I'm hungry," Kidd whined.

"Go tell that Marco," Annja told Kidd, "He's fixing dinner tonight since I can't bloody move!" she yelled the last part toward Marco.

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde teen waved her comments off, "You still haven't answered my question."

Annja blinked at him, and grinned before she replied, "That's a secret."

"Moaaom," Marco whined.

"How old are you?"

"I'm this many," Marco held up a three fingers.

Annja turned her head, and asked the two boys, "Are you two in the mood for a blue chicken?"

Law's expression darkened with glee. Kidd smirked. They jumped to their feet. Marco stepped back. The two boys chased their older brother around the ship.

"Hey, Hey!" Marco could be heard yelling, "That's my leg!"

"Room!" Law suddenly called out and a blue sphere appeared around the dark haired boy and Marco. Law took out a scalpel and tried to slice Marco.

"Repel!" Kidd shouted as almost everything metal flew through the air toward Marco.

"Mom!" The oldest teen yelled.

"Not helping!" Annja chirped as she scouted her body around to sit at the bottom of the mast, watching her free entertainment with a smirk.

~17th Division~

Song at the beginning of the chapter: Waitin' on a Woman

NoyvernFTW – Yeah, I agree with the Water Logia Fruit. At first, it was a good idea, but now, it's way over done. I'm sorry that you feel that way and I do understand where you are coming from, but when I posted the first chapter of this story, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing and I really think I would get the response I've been getting. I had a rough idea on some of the chapters were heading to – for example, I thought I would do a chapter each over Law, Kidd, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo before jumping right into Whitebeard and crew rescuing them from the Marines and do a timeskip to the point where each boy would leave the Moby Dick at 17 and become a well-known pirate and show up during the MarineFord Arc to save Ace, throw in some Romance between Edward and Annja, and end the story. Now, with this 8th chapter, I have no idea what the 9th chapter would be about. I have to let it sit for a couple days before I can start typing the chapter up. Unlike my other One Piece _Ruby's Story_ , I have to create almost everything with some research if there is any available since we don't know much about some of the characters like Kidd. Now, your question about Diamond/Kidd pairing. I have an idea in mind for that, so don't get your hopes up, but I might be able work something out.

Jisca – I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Maybe you could check out some of the other stories I've put up and drop a review if you don't mind.

Fuzzy-watercolours – I'm glad you are digging this story. I'm glad you think this story is 'an easy read'. I do agree with AU stories I have read, some of them are hard to read because a number of reason – some of the characters are not in character for the situation, some of the changes are not really like you said logical, etc. I, myself, am a fan of the ASL growing as Whitebeard Pirates before setting off. The whole reason why I am writing this story because the Whitebeard/OC pairing is so rare. I believe my story is the second or third one out on the site. I could be wrong. I'm glad you think Annja is a great, very believable, and likeable character.

Gerson – I'm sorry this chapter didn't meet your hopeful word count. If you haven't check out some of my other stories, please do. My other One Piece _Ruby's Story Part 1_ , has roughly average word count per chapter…let me do the math..3886 words/chapter. Well, I thought it would be more. I guess it's because I do have some really short chapters and AN thrown in, but the next chapter of _Ruby's Story Part 1_ is already 4940 words and I'm still not done with the chapter. In fact, I'm typing page 31, handwriting page 55 and I'm just started working on the last episode of the chapter…I can't wait until the chapter is finished.

LadyAthena18 – Thank you for the review.

 **The Reviews that are not showing up on the review page. I don't know why they are not showing up.**

WaterdragonTDC – Wow, 11000 words. I can't write in a damn day, maybe a two or three. Max I can write in a day has been 6885.. I'm sorry this chapter word count is not that high. May I ask what kind of stories you are referring to?... _Thank you for being a great write._ *faints*

Annja: *glances down at valeries26 who twitches with a happy grin on her lips* I guess I'm taking over till she wakes.

PsychopathOnADiet – Thank you for the review. Valeries26 also reads a lot, even though she still needs to find another job.

Guest *Annja reads the review in a soft mutter before she raises her voice* Well, that explains why Valeries26 was so mad the other day, yelling something about research.

Marco: Why?

Annja: someone left a review stating they like the story, however, they don't think it is acceptable to post AN as a chapter, asking a bloody question, it is unimportant, and also commented that she should have just posted a chapter with the FAQ at the bottom of the chapter. Since Val-chan posted a FAQ about how long the chapters should be – how is it a FAQ? –, the guest didn't mean the review as a flame, thought.

Law: Valeries26 is under enough stress as it is *walking into the room* She suffers from a condition call hyperthyroidism, meaning while she can lose weight without really trying, she could also have a heart attack at 26. She already suffers with chest pains and the last time she told me, her left shoulder has started to numb when she is under a lot stress and doesn't take her medicine for two to three days. She takes medicine – *growling* should be taking daily – to counterattack the side effects of hyperthyroidism.

Annja: With her grandmother's birthday at the end of the month and her planned visit to the grave, she will be under an increasing amount of stress. The way she combats the stress and finds relaxation now and in this upcoming June, she writes for hours at a time. Not to mention, she has to find a job asap before her brother and his girlfriend decides to ask her to move out of their apartment and with the amount of bills she has to pay a month, I know her bank account already been drained. Anyway, onto the next review

Jag from Ch 7 *Annja reads it before she speaks* I know Val-chan would agree with you. What I heard about Robin from Val-chan, I agree with you. Vivi/Law would be an interesting pairing. And yes, Marco is really cute when he was jealous

Law *sniggers*

Marco: Am not.

Annja: What's this about a tone dial, Marco?

Marco: *backs up from the room before running away*

Annja: *chases after him*

Law: *looks around* Now, what about that poll I overheard Val-chan talk about the other day…hmm… found it! Let's see 24 votes

Luffy – 9

Robin – 8

A female OC Val-chan creates – 5

The Princess – 2

Interesting. Well, please, drop a review for this chapter, remember to vote, and while you are waiting for the next chapter, please check out Val-chan's other stories. Have a good *glances out the window* night.


	11. Saga 1 Arc 3 Ch 9

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard/Edward - 27

Annja – 17

Law - 9

Kidd – 6

Ace and Sabo - 5

Luffy – 2 (really around 16 months)

 **There is a long A/N at the end of the chapter. Please read it and understand what I am going through right now.**

Arc 1 – Her boys

Chapter 9: A Walk Down Memory Lane

Annja lend against the railing of the crew's nest. A gentle wind played with her auburn hair and scarf as her ice blue eyes scanned the horizon. Marco informed her that they were sailing toward an island called Loguetown. She was heading home in the first time in 6 years. She felt her lips stretch into a smile.

Law and Kidd could be heard, bugging Marco for a story about one of the times that Edward went toe to toe with Roger. Marco laughed, giving in. He launched into the story. The two boys 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed at the correct moment.

Annja kept her eyes on the horizon. It wasn't long before she spotted the island. She grinned and walked to the other side of the crew's nest, shouting down to Marco, "Island at 10 o'clock."

Marco paused in the story, looking out where Loguetown was at. Kidd rushed to the railing, shouting with joy. Law followed the red head, a bit subdued. Marco turned the ship in the direction of Loguetown.

Nearly 3 hours later, Marco and Annja furled the sail as they prepared to make port. Kidd, Annja saw, bounced around on deck.

"Come on, mom," Kidd whined, "Hurry up."

"I'm coming," Annja said, "Just hold your horses." She climbed from the crow's nest as Marco jumped off the side of the crow's nest. He landed, lightly, and bottoned up his white shirt, covering the jolly roger. He looked up at Annja as she swung off the rope ladder.

"I'm gonna get the supplies," he glanced around, "Mom."

Annja nodded and replied, "I'm taking Law and Kidd to the excatution platform."

"Know where it is," Marco asked.

Annja smiled, "I was there when Roger was excuted." The trio blinked at her, "Plus, this is where I was born and raised until I was captured by the Marines when I was 11." She looked toward the bust town, "I wonder how is everyone."

"You won't know unless you come, mom," Kidd exclaimed.

Law shook his head, walking over beside his red head brother, waiting for the auburn teen. Annja said over her shoulder as she walked toward the cabin, "Let me get my purse then we can leave."

"Okay," Law said.

"'Bout time," Kidd could be heard muttering. Annja shook her head in amusement as she walked into the cabin. She grabbed her over the shoulder, saddlebag before she slipped it over her head. She turned around. Marco stood there, looking at her.

"Mom," Marco started, "Here. I want you take this." He handed the other teen a heavy small bag, samiliar to a change purse, "There's a few thousand berries. You should treat Law and Kidd to a nice dinner. Maybe get you three some new clothes while you are not," Marco suggested.

"Marco," Annja breathed. Her eyes shone with worry, "Do you have enough to get supplies?"

"Yes, mom," Marco chunckled, "Just let me take care of you in Pops' place for a bit."

"Mom, are you coming?" Law called out, "Kidd's driving me up the mast."

Annja giggled. Her shoulder relaxed as she agreed to take the money and she slipped it into her purse. She told Marco, "Just for right now, bird-brian." She heard the blonde teen sigh.

Annja's eyes swept over the streets as she forced Kidd and Law to hold her hands in order to not to lose them in the crowd. From the sun's position and judging how busy the streets were, it was nearly dinner time.

She directed Law and kidd into one of the many travens off of seventh street. Annja smiled as she realized that she had managed to find a place not so crowded. She led the boys to the bar. Law managed to get on the stool just fine.

Annja had to help Kidd onto a stool. She slipped her hands under the red head's armpits, holding his chest, gently. She picked up him up and sat him on the stool. She placed her rear on the stool seat before she put her weight on it. She scouted around, facing the bartender as he walked up.

"3 colas," Annja smiled as the bartender, "and Menus, please."

"Coming right up, ma'am," the bartender replied, walking away.

"Mom," Law started. There was a glint in his steel grey eyes, "Can you afford this?"

"Yes, baby," Annja replied, "Your older brother gave me some money."

"What about supplies," Kidd asked in alarmed tone.

"He's getting the supplies," Annja explained, "he told me he would have plenty leftover," She glanced, "He wants me to get the three of us some clothes and such," She shrugged, still glancing around. Old habits die hard.

The bartender came back with 3 mugs of colas and handed the trio menus before attending to another customer.

After dinner, Annja led the way to the middle of the town. Her eyes ran over the various stalls as they closed up and headed back home. Her mother would drag her out every morning to go get food and check out the stalls. Her father would sometimes join them. There were times she had spotted her father up on the roof tops, running like he was chasing after someone.

She remembered how crowded the streets get when the navy ship carrying the King of the Pirates arrived. Everyone wanted one last look at the man who sailed the entire world. Her father brought her to the excitation platform in the middle of the town while her mother disappeared for the day. Later, Annja would spotted her mother up a roof with a gun. She had watched from the safety of her father's arms as Roger walked up the stairs to the platform. He sat down, crossed legged. The final moments came and Roger parted his lips, saying his final words with a wide D grin before the two guards standing on either side of him, plunged their swords into Roger's body as the cheer of piracy rang out.

"Wow," Kidd breathed. Annja blinked. "That's where Roger died."

"Amazing," Law awed, "I wonder how fast did he die."

Annja eyed Law out of the corner of her eye. The boy had a morbid curiosity. She replied, "My father told me, later, after the execution, Roger died, drowning in his own blood. The guards missed Roger's heart. Three hours after he died, the marines burnt his body before they placed him in an unmarked grave in the cemetery."

"You know this how," Marco's voice rang out from behind them.

"Well," Annja giggled, "It was on a dare. Myself and two other around my age at the time were dared to spend the night in the cemetery," she smirked, mischievously, "It will easier to show if it's still there."

"What's 'still there'?" Marco asked. Annja giggled. The vice-commander had a bad feeling about this.

The four walked through the cemetery. The moon's bright light was the only light Annja used. Kidd held her right hand tightly as she led them to a grave. Law walked behind Annja with his hands in his jean pockets. Marco brought up the rear.

Annja came to a stop at the far end of cemetery. She spoke, "I, being the bravest of the three, led the way through the cemetery that night. The other two- a teen named Smoker and a girl Bellemere – followed me. The dare was, we had to spend the night in the cemetery, no matter what happens. So, we looked for a good place to sleep and came across a hallowed out tree. We set up our beds. I managed to go to sleep. Belle and Smoker stayed up, too spooked. They woke me up sometime in the early morning hours, saying they heard someone singing Bink's brew. I thought to myself why would someone be in the cemetery, singing a pirate song? Smoker, Belle, and I left the safety of our tree. We walked –"

"What was that?" Law cut into the story. The trio looked at him

"What was what?" Kidd asked.

"I thought I heard something," Law confessed. Annja fought a grin.

"Where," Marco asked.

Law pointed off to their left, at some brushes, replied, "There."

Marco walked to the brushes and checked the other side. Annja bit her lower lips, waiting to see if _he_ would jump at the blonde teen. Nothing happen.

"There's nothing here, Law," Marco said, "It must be the wind or a small nighttime creature."

Kidd started to pull on Annja's arm. He whimpered, "Mom."

"MOM!?" a ghostly man suddenly appeared inches away from Annja's nose. Annja jumped back with a high pitch scream that echoed around the cemetery.

Kidd and Law yelled in fright. Marco's eyes widen and he took a step back in surprise.

"Fuck your rest in peace bullshit," Annja clutched at her chest, sitting on the ground, "I hope you rot in hell for the rest of enternity."

"Love, don't be that way," the ghost replied, "I need some entertainment."

"Shove your entertainment," Annja snapped, standing up, "Up Your ASS!"

"You are so mean to me," the ghost whined, "This is the first time I have seen in forever! You didn't call. You didn't write, and you left me alone with those two – can you believe they went off and became Marines? I thought the three of you would be pirates," the ghost went on.

"I forgot how much you stinkin' talk," Annja drawled.

"Well, I've been dead for," the ghost paused. He looked at the red head woman before his dark eyes drifted over the terrified boys and Marco, "Wait a minute! Aren't you Edward's cabin boy?"

"I was," Marco replied, "Pops will never believe this when I tell him."

"Oh," the ghost replied, "Why is that?"

"You've been dead for already 7 years, Roger," Marco commented, "Usually, the dead don't become ghosts."

"Well, first time for everything," the ghost named Roger, "And besides, so far, nobody has gotten my One Piece."

"Holy shit," Kidd yelled, "You're him!"

"The Pirate King!" Law breathed.

"Gol D Roger at your service," the ghost bowed at the two boys.

"You haven't chance much," Marco obversed, "You are annoying as the first time Pops and I met you."

Both Marco and Roger looked the cemetery entrance. Roger stated, "We got company."

"That scream!" Voices drifted closer. Lights flashed around.

"It came from over there!"

Annja grabbed Kidd and Law about their midsections before she jumped over the brushes. Marco followed. Roger already disappeared into thin air.

The mother figure darted between the trees, holding her youngest two to her. She kept her eyes moving as she looked out for the search party.

"You have to finish your story," Marco urged the red head teen.

"It will be after I get up," Annja said. She watched as the search party spread out with a dozen or so marines trying to find the person who screamed.

"Coast's clear," Marco spoke. The two teens jumped over the fence and quickly ran back into town. Law and Kidd didn't say a word until Annja set them on their feet aboard their ship.

The red head young woman suddenly giggled. Marco followed suit. Law and Kidd looked each other.

"Teenagers," Law muttered.

"They are weirdos," Kidd agreed.

Annja walked out of the cabin, yawning. Kidd bounced behind her and called out, "Mom's awake."

"It's nearly noon," Marco commented. Annja mumbled a reply. The blonde shook his head in amusement, "let's go find lunch."

Law waited by the gangplank. Kidd ran by him and stole his furry hat. The red head dashed down the gangplank.

"KIDD!" Law roared, "GIVE MY HAT BACK!" the black haired boy followed his brother.

"Kidd! Law!" Annja called out, "Don't –" she watched as the two boys disappeared from her sight. She sighed. She glanced at Marco, "Did you feed them sugar this morning?"

"Not too my knowledge," Marco replied, "Maybe they slept good."

"Lucky them," Annja drawled. They walked off the ship and toward town.

"What happen after you left the tree," Marco asked. Annja blinked and remembered.

"We walked what felt hours in the dark, trying to figure out who was singing and came across him dancing the waltz by himself. He stopped once he noticed we were there," she continued the story of her first encounter of Roger's ghost, "he tried to scare us, but it didn't work."

~Law~

Law slowly turned around, looking for his annoying brother. He had lsot him in the crowded street. He muttered a curse word he heard from Marco. He picked a direction, looking for Kidd. Maybe the annoying brat was at the execution platform. Law headed there.

~Annja~

"We found out so much about his lady love," She said, "that if there was a chance of ever meeting her, I would know who she was."

"Wow," Marco said, "I do remember there was a beautiful woman who was his navigator, but sometime after he took the title, she disappeared."

Annja looked around, wondering where the hell her two youngest disappeared to?

"There were rumors for the longest time about her," Marco added.

"Oh," she said, her eyes sweeping the streets.

"Yeah," he replied, "According the rumor, there's an heir to his legacy. The Marines went after women on the islands he stopped at. If any of them were pregnant, they were brought in for questioning." He paused, looking pained. Annja looked up.

"Did you lose anyone?" she asked, gently.

"My girlfriend at the time," Marco explained, "She tried to protect her older sister. She died in my arms."

Annja wrapped her left hand on Marco's upper right arm, pulling him to a stop. He looked at her. She wrapped his arms around his neck. He returned the hug and buried his face in her shoulder, breathing hard.

"Was she your soulmate," she questioned, somewhat worried.

"No," he replied. It was muffled against her shoulder, "It doesn't hurt any less."

"I know," Annja pressed her lips against his temple.

~Kidd~

He giggled as he hid behind a trash can in an alleyway. Law would never fine him here. He put the furry white hat over his head with a grin. A noise echoed behind him. He turned around. A brown bottle crashed into his forehead.

"What the hell," he cursed. He glared at up a man dressed as a pirate who looked confussed.

"That should've knocked you out," the pirate commented, "Guess I should have hit you harder," he shrugged, "I hope my cut of the sell is unaffected if I harm the meredise," the pirate rumbled on.

Kidd blinked. Meredise? He spoke up, "What meredise?"

The pirate looked down at the red head boy and grinned, "I'm gonna sell ya, pipsqueak."

Kidd stared at him. The pirate reached down.

"Repeal!" the word echoed loudly in alley. Mental flew toard Kidd and his left arm disappeared from sight as mental based objects covered his arm. He gave the pirate a blood thirsty grin before a mental hand curled into a fist.

~Law~

Law hated being short. He could not see a thing in the crowded square. He sighed. The 9-year-old pushed his way through the square to the excuation platform. He jumped, grabbing the mental support.

Law climbed to the top of the platform. He panted. He stood gazing over the town. So, this was the last image the King of the Pirates saw.

"Cool," he breathed. Law remembered the reason why he climbed the platform. He walked to the edge. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for that annoying red head idiot.

"HEY, YOU, KID!"

Law looked down at a man dressed in a low ranking marine garb, smoking a cigar.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" the marine shouted.

The boy cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. He stated in a loud tone, "I don't take orders from you."

"Why, you, brat!" the man spattered.

Obviously, the marine was used to being obeyed, Law mused with a smirk.

~Annja and Marco~

"Where the hell did those two ran off to," Annja mused. She scanned the crowded street.

"Beat me," the teen replied, "Though, Miss Annja, may I make a suggestion."

"What's that," she asked, standing on her toes, trying to look past a square of Marines.

"Maybe we look on some other street," Marco hinted before he whispered, "We are walking too close to the Marine base here and I heard Vice-Admiral Garp is visiting."

Annja giggled, playing pushing Marco away from her gently, and commented, "Oh, Marc, you say some of the naughtiest things. Let's go get some lunch." She winked, "I'm getting hungry."

The blonde caught on, quick, and replied, "Angel, you are too innocent," he smirked at the red head, "But yeah, I think we should get some lunch."

They turned as one. Annja slipped her right arm around Marco's waist as he wrapped a tensed arm around her shoulders. They headed back down the street, away from the Marine Base.

"Wait a minute, you two," a deep voice rang out from behind them. Annja saw a thick hand grabbed the back of Marco's collar, pulling his shirt. She watched the buttons pop off his white shirt, revealing the Jolly Roger.

~Kidd~

The boy ignored the screams filling the streets as he brought the mental fist down on the pirate slaver. Buidling collapsed under the fist. The pirate's eyes widen. Kidd smirked in amusement. The mental fist plowed into the pirate.

"Nobody is making a slave out of me," Kidd said, smugly and he let the mental base objects fall to the ground. He turned around and continued to ignore the screaming until he snapped at a screaming woman, "Would you shut up?!"

"Hey, kiddo," Kidd scoffed, annoyed, "You might want run home," a man spoke up, "that man you attacked –"

"He attacked me, first, old man," Kidd yelled.

"Yeah, anyway, he is a part of a local slaver gang called Black Riot," the man continued.

"So," Kidd replied. There were several gasps on the street. He narrowed his fire like eyes, continuing, "if they are anything like that weak bastard, I a-6-year-old, will be able to put them out of their fucking misery."

Kidd blinked, slowly, noticing the people began to hid. He heard someone behind him say, "Is that so, shortie?"

Kidd turned, ready to yell at the owner, but paused and looked up and up to a man taller than Big Bro Marco. 'Me and my big mouth.'

~Law~

Law watched with some amusement The Marine had an angry look on his face.

"Kid, one last warning," the Marine growled, "get down from there!"

"I don't want to," the raven haired boy replied. He decided to add insult to injury and sat down, with his lower legs over the edge.

"Where the hell are your parents?" the Marine's face turned red.

Law sniggered, and replied, "My mom is around." He shrugged, kicking his legs back and forth. He saw the marine's face turn a brighter shade of red. He wondered how high Law could push the Marine's blood pressure before the man knelt over from a heart attack. It would probably take too long. Law guess the man was around Mom and Big Brother Marco's age.

"-BRAT! STOP IGNORING ME!" the marine shouted.

Law blinked and said to the Marine, "I'm sorry. Did you say something, Mr. Marine?" He grinned cheekily. The Marine ran at the mental supports and started to climb up.

Law wondered if Mom wouldn't mind if he tested a new move on this marine.

~Marco~

Marco wanted to curse a blue steak. His blue eyes flickered over his shoulder, spotting one man he wanted to avoid, holding his shirt collar.

" **AAAHH!** " a woman let out a high pitch scream, " **IT'S A WHITEBEARD PIRATE!** " she pointed at him.

"Grab the boys," Marco ordered into Annja's ear, "And meet me back at the ship." He jerked his shirt away from Garp.

Annja nodded, understanding, "Good luck," she muttered toward Marco's ear. The Marines rushed around them.

"Vice-Commander Marco, the Phoenix," Garp chuckled, "You are under arrest."

"So much for our date, hun," Annja smirked, speaking up. The two teens turned back to back.

"Sorry, angel," Marco's voice held some amusement, "I'll make it up to you."

"You better," Annja said. She ran forward and jumped up into the air, flipping over the three lines of Marines.

"Hina, follow her," Garp ordered. A pink haired young woman in low ranked Marine garb nodded before she shouted for three squads to follow her.

"Why follow her?" Marco raised an eyebrow.

"She matches the description of the woman who kidnapped the heir of Eustass Family," Garp replied.

~Annja~

Annja glanced behind her. She spotted a pink haired marine with a couple dozen Marines following. She didn't know if she should feel insulted or amused. The last time the Marines were after her, days before seeing Edward for the first time in person, they had sent two battleships.

Annja blinked, rounding a corner. She jumped up, grabbing a ladder before she used her arms to pull herself up the mental platform. She climbed onto the railing and jumped high, grabbing the mental platform abover hed head. She hauled herself up to the railing. She looked down at the gathered Marines.

"Better luck next time, sweetheart," Annja called down, "I would love to stay and play, but I gotta find my boys," She grinned, cheekily, "See you around."

Annja stood on the railing before she turned and parkour up the three platforms, reaching the top of the building. She heard hurried footsteps climbing the fire escae. She glanced down.

Didn't the pink haired Marine realized Annja could kicked the fire escape from the wall? The red head sighed. What to do? She had to find Law and Kidd. Her playdate with the Marines would have to wait, she mused. She walked away from the fire escape, heading to the alley edge of the building she glanced down toward Marco's location. He appeared to be okay. The marine and the phoenix hadn't started fighting yet.

Annja turned around. She saw a blue covered arm fly toward her. The red head arched backwards, letting the arm fly over her. Her ice blue eyes met the eyes of the pink haired marine. Annja smirked.

"Don't underestimate Hina," the other young woman said.

"And don't underestimate me, either," Annja warned, "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm known as Black Cage Hina," the marine replied, "You?"

"I'm Annja Barnes," she introduced herself, "As for a nickname, well, hmm, let me think."

"Are you mocking Hina?"

"Nope," Annja tried to keep her amusement out of her voice, "Would never dream of it."

"Hina is feeling mocked."

"Annja thinks that is a personal problem," Annja managed to say before she giggled.

Hina growled and she drew back her arm.

~17th Division: Mom of the Whitebeard Pirates~

The A/N at the bottom, after the acknowledgement of the reviewers, is very long due to few events that has taken place since I last update and it is not a good way to get one of the two towns you consider your hometown on the national map.

Reviews:

Guest (1): I'm glad you like the brother interaction

NoyvernFTW – _Bonjour! Tu parle angle, d'accord_. I think I said that correctly. If I didn't say that right, I tried to say 'you speak English okay.' I haven't took a French speaking class since 2013. I'm sorry, but when I watched the episode with Sanji stuck on New..Iva-chan's island – which reminds me I still haven't the English dub of 419, yet, anyway, I was to busy rolling on the groud, crying with laughter. Don't get me wrong, I like Sanji. He's a gentlemen and someone I wouldn't mind having as a boyfriend, but his womanizing and the way he won't let women do certain things. For example, if I wanted to make a fucking sandwhich and he doesn't let me, his ass is going overboard. Yeah, I agree with you about Law/Vivi pairing. I actually had an idea about Vivi and it's been cooking in my head for a bit. I might make it happen..hmmmm. My favorite One Piece Character, I think, Zoro. Side note, I acutally came a story freaturing the Wood Devil Fruit. It's a Law/OC called 'the Life I live.' Ch 51, a marine has the devil fruit.

YunisuKazakura – Sempai? *blinks* Well, that is the first time I got called that. *shakes head* I won't die anytime soon. I'm planning to live until I'm at least….let's see, oh hell, let's make it 2089, I will be a hundred year old then.

Law: If I have anything to say about it. Did you take your medication, today?

Yes, I did.

Law; then why the hell is there the same number of pills in this bottle that were in it last night? *throws 3 pills as Val-chan opens her mouth to explain*

* face turns neon green and runs over to the fridge, grabbing a cola, opening it and chugs the entire thing* I hate you Law*

Law:*sniggers* If you would just take your medication, I wouldn't have to do that.

The damn medication is nasty as fuck! It starts dissolving the moment it hits my mouth. The only way I can take it is with cola. God-damn it. Law! I still have the nasty taste in my mouth.

Anyway, YunisuKazakura, Writing doesn't stress me out. It relaxes me a lot. If my future husband and I lived together, I wouldn't have to listen to him bitch about the lack of sex, ever again.

Johnny Spectre: I have read a few Law/Luffy stories. Some of them are done good, but it's not my favorite pairing. I did read a Nami/Law a while back, I thought it done alright. Again, not my favorite pairing.

Godviligs – Thank you very much. _'You definitely started evolving as a writer'_ *mutters to self* there is a reason why I don't go back and read over my work, at least not very often because I would up changing the entire fucking story when I had it the way at the time I liked *speaks louder* Thank you again. Marco at least right now is that way. I think he is not under the stress of being the First Commander, yet.

WaterdragonTDC – If I managed to write 11,000 words in one day, I would flip out because I just broke my current record word count this month with 6,800 and some odd words. Before that, it was 5,600. I'm trying to break my record each day. Some days I would fall short by a couple thousand, but I always will try again. Thank you for the review.

Guest (2): I'm glad you love it.

Guest (3): He's a grown man with a working libido. *laughs* I haven't mention the pronunciation before, but it's pronounce that same way as An-na. the 'J' is silent.

Pipedream: I make a couple characters without soulmate marks. Your thought about Luffy's soulmate – a few people have said something about that. I'm working on something along the lines you are thinking, at least.

Pippalina – Yeah, I agree. It could become awkward for a few people.

Gabrielsangel23 – I'm glad you love this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Update on CampNaNoWriMo: I'm almost done with the month and I have changed my word count to a much more manageable one – 75,000, meaning I just have to write 2,500 words a day. *sighs* I remember the days where I used to try to the 1,667 was a pain in the ass and now, I can write almost 3000-4000, sometimes 5000 words in a day. Now, if I could only come up with an original idea and transformed that into a story, I would be making it as a published author, making money. I don't feel comfortable writing what the hell has been going on my hometown.

A/N: **Voting Blitz** – May 5 to May 12, I will be taking the top three choices for Law's choices from the current poll. You guys will vote for one of the three choices. I also will be accepting votes through review during that time. Right now, I'm not accepting votes through review. If you have put in a review which character you think Law should be with, I'm sorry, but I did not count those. I'm planning to update every day during the 'Voting Blitz' so it will be one vote/reviewer/chapter if that makes any sense. I'll be updating on May 4 to remind you guys of the 'voting blitz'. I will not be posting an update vote count at the end of each chapter from May 5 to May 12. However, the winner will be announced on May 13th. Depending the results of the 'Voting Blitz', I might do it again for Luffy, Ace, and Sabo.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, it took me so long to get out, but I was hand writing it when I went job hunting in town since some places still have paper applications or I couldn't access the job application website and had to go in store to fill out the application. I knew there was a reason why I didn't bother looking for a second job during the Holiday season. Job hunting sucks ass, especially when you put in about a few dozen applications around town and still can't nail an interview, let alone a call-back or the job.

There were several murders with a 4-mile radius, less than 20 minutes away from my boyfriend's house last Friday. I've been following the story since I woke up Friday morning and I spent the previous weekend with him. They are calling it a massacre because there were 8 people, ages 16-44, in a single fucking family that were murdered in Piketon, Ohio, leaving behind a 4-day-old, a 3-month old and a 3 year. The law enforcement has several comments about a Mexican Drug Cartel and they did find several pot plants on the property. Other than that, they are not releasing much information. I am asking all of you to keep the family members of the murdered victims in your prayers – to whatever god you believe in – and keep Piketon in your prayers. I can't believe it. One of the victims shot 9 times. Worst, it was planned. The family was threatened by someone powerful with connections. Just found that out, today.

In fact, I was talking to my brother's girlfriend about it just before the first press conference… excitation style killings, oh man, it's something you don't hear on the news every day, let alone in a fucking small ass town that if you blink driving through it, you already went through it. This is not anyone wanted to get their town on the map.

*looks around* Just within the last couple years, the town I live in, just North of Piketon about a hour drive's away, had it's own tragedy. 6 fucking women went missing. 4 of them were found, wrapped up in something. I still don't know all the details from that case, but I keep finding out other things about my town – a fucking murder at the fairgrounds during trade days in broad fucking daylight from what I understand, another body out in the middle of fucking nowhere, last Halloween a woman was chased over a fence, but her shelve got caught….electric workers found her, thinking she was a fucking Halloween decoration until they moved her.

It's making sick to my stomach that my once peaceful towns that I lived in are going straight to hell. Fucking serial killers. I actually heard from friend of a friend that a mafia has started to break ground here. I really don't know if that rumor is true or not. I also really don't know which one if it is true.

It's sad that the enforcement says 'if you need to arm yourself to feel safe, do so' – of course I'm paraphrasing there. Yet, the politicians want to argue over the fucking gun laws like criminals follow the law.

Yet, I do not longer why I can't sleep at night. Why I refuse to go out after nightfall where I live. I think there's someone really fucking dangerous roaming around my neighborhood and I've been outside as late as 1, 2, sometime 3 or 4 am doing laundry since I can't do it during the day because I'm not allowed to live with my brother since I got a court ordered eviction on my record. I felt that dangerous aura more than once during the late hours. I don't think it is because I'm a writer and the what-if's caught my attention. This past Halloween, I felt that presence so bad, I refused to go to sleep at night and when I did, I slept with several lights on, trying to keep the darkness at bay.

There might be a new story coming within a few months from me, along with the stories I've been working. I don't know. I just need time to adjust to what the hell is going on in Southern Ohio. Please keep Piketon in your prayers.

I'm sorry for the long-ass author's note, but please understand, what I am going through with my community.

Poll – Current: 35 Votes in total

Luffy: 13

Robin: 10

A female OC I create: 6

Corazon: 3

Vivi: 2

A Male OC I create: 1

Please, don't forget to vote on my profile page for Law's soulmate. The deadline has been extended to May 12th.

I have a word press blog, now. I will be trying to post something from each of my stories – just a quote or a short scene or even an omake. My blog is under the same username – valeries26. I will let you guys know when the first quote/short scene/omake is up.


	12. Saga 1 Arc 4 Ch 10

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard/Edward - 27

Annja – 17

Law - 9

Kidd – 6

Ace and Sabo - 5

Luffy – 2 (really around 16 months)

Arc 1 – Her boys

Chapter 10 Escaping Loguetown Part 1

~Kidd~

 _Last time: Kidd turned, ready to yell at the owner, but paused and looked up and up to a man taller than Big Bro Marco. 'Me and my big mouth.'_

Now: The tall asshole drew back his leg and flung it forward, kicking Kidd. The boy flew back, skidding along the street. He rolled to a stop. He laid there for a moment before he pushed himself to his knees. His ears rang as the men behind Leader Asshole laughed.

"Man, the boy is all talk," one of them voiced.

"He's the weakling," another said between bouts of laughter.

"Maybe you should put _him_ out of his misery," a third suggested.

Kidd growled, bearing his teeth. He struggled to his feet.

"Hey," the boss said, "That's a good idea," he walked forward, "Maybe I should." He reached for his sword.

Kidd slowly hid his left hand. He wiggled his fingers, summoning his devil fruit powers. He was not for sure if he could form another fist like earlier. He usually did not have to use his power more than once, especially his mother figure around.

Now, she was not coming this time because she did not know where he disappeared to. He would be glad to have Law at his back, but he lost his older brother in the crowd. They won't know happen to him until way later.

Kidd gathered the metal based object and he felt his left arm covered. He ran toward the slaver and yelled, "Repeal!" as he punched the mental objects forward. He will the sharp object to impale the slaver group.

There was a loud crashing sound as the mental object fell. A small dust cloud rose up. Kidd eyed the cloud. He took a step back.

Should he find Law or Marco and get their help? Kidd knew if he had one of his brothers at his side, he would be able to defeat the group of slavers. Should Kidd run, now, before the dust settled?

Before Kidd figured out what to do, he heard soft footsteps behind him. The red head took a steading breath and turned sideways, watching who tried to sneak up on him. He blinked as he saw a black hair boy around his age, maybe a couple years older, dressed in a black suit, walking beside a blond hair girl with glasses in a black dress.

"You are Eustass Kidd, right," the girl asked, looking him over, "We have been hired to bring you back to your family."

"Who the hell are you?" Kidd snapped, his eyes narrowing at the duo.

~Law~

Last time: Law blinked and said to the Marine, "I'm sorry. Did you say something, Mr. Marine?" He grinned cheekily. The Marine ran at the mental supports and started to climb up.

Law wondered if Mom wouldn't mind if he tested a new move on this marine.

Now: Law waited until the Marine pulled himself onto to the platform, panting.

"Do you need a doctor, Mr. Marine?" Law asked, innocently.

"No," the marine panted. The boy noticed the marine eyeing him. He asked, "What does your mother looked like?"

"I think you really need to see a doctor, Mr. Marine," the boy stated, "Lucky for you, I am one."

"You, boy," the marine said, shock coloring his voice, "You are joking," Law's expression darken, "Answer my question, boy, what does-"

"Room!" Law called out. The blue dome surrounded by the two. He took out a scalpel and made several quick cuts. The marine was too shock to do anything except sit there, "I told you once, I don't follow your orders and more importantly, I don't like being ordered around."

"Give me that knife, now," the marine ignored Law's words, "Kids like you shouldn't be playing with sharp things." He tried to grab the scalpel in a hand.

Law growled out, "Shambles." Nothing happen. "Goddamn it," the boy cursed. He tucked the scalpel away and decided to try again. This time, he moved his fingers as he stated, "Shambles."

It worked. The Marine's limbs separated from his torso and floated through the air. Screams echoed up from the crowded street.

Law laughed in amusement. The Marine's face froze with shock. Law mused he found another way to terrorize his brat of a brother and annoy the elder one. He smirked.

"What the hell," the marine shouted, "Put me back together!"

"No," Law replied, "Are you in any pain?"

"Smoker," another marine shouted up, "Remember you ate the Plume-Plume No Mi. Just reform."

"Micheal, you dumbass! You don't tell the enemy that," Smoker shouted, "And you think I would have already done that if I knew how to!"

No wonder why Marco and Mom was not worried about the Marines here. They were complete dumbasses, Law thought. He dismissed his 'room' and Smoker fell to the wooden platform. Smoker's head missed the platform and hit the stone courtyard several stories below.

~Marco~

Last time: "Why follow her?" Marco raised an eyebrow.

"She matches the description of the woman who kidnapped the heir of Eustass Family," Garp replied.

Now: The greying Marine glanced up to a rooftop. He turned to a marine behind him and ordered, "Send six more squads to back up Hina, on the double."

"Yes, sir," The Marine saluated before he relied the orders.

Marco tried to ignore the flash of panic that shot through him and commented, "That's a bit overkill for just one woman, don't'cha think?"

Garp leveled him with a stare and replied with a snort, "If she is who I think, I have to do something before she meets Eddie."

The blonde sighed. He decided to keep the fact Pops and Mom already saw each other, once before, away from the Marine.

"Why is that?" he asked. A scream echoed from above.

"Fist of Love," Garp roared, launching himself at the teen. Marco grinned and ducked under the haki enhanced fist. He twisted on his right foot and planted his left foot in Garp's side.

Garp barely made a sound when Marco's leg connected with his ribs. Marco, quickly, stepped away before the Marine recovered. The teen held out his hands and created fireballs with his blue fire. He tossed them at the surrounding Marines. The Marines scattered. Marco felt a flash of amusement before his arms transformed into his phoenix wings. He jumped into the air, dodging Garp's next attempt to punch him.

Marco allowed his feet become talons and he grabbed a Marine at random. He swung the Marine toward Garp. The old man caught the Marine.

"Face me, Phoenix!" Garp yelled as Marco continued to toss his men around.

"Where's the fun in that," The blond smirked, flying just out of Garp's reach. He glanced toward Annja. She appeared to be handling herself okay- she just punched through the roof. He blinked. He wasn't aware the teen girl was that strong despite what Commnader Yusuke said.

Marco briefly wondered if Pops and Mom would spar, one day, who would win that match.

"STOP INGORING ME, PHOENIX!" Garp roared from the ground.

"I'm sorry," Marco replied back, "did you say something?" he smirked, letting the man know the teen heard him.

~Annja~

 _Last time: "Hina is feeling mocked."_

" _Annja thinks that is a personal problem," Annja managed to say before she giggled._

 _Hina growled and she drew back her arm._

Now: Annja grinned, drawing back her right arm. Both teens fists met. There was a loud cracking sound as the bones in Hina's arm broke under the force of Annja's punch. A scream tore from Hina's throat.

The Marine stepped away from Annja, clutching her arm. She glared at the red head. Annja delivered a half powered kick to Hina's chest, making the Marine fly backwards.

"Hina!" Several Marines cried out. Hina soared over the gap between the building before she slid to a stop. Three Marines broke off from the pack, rushing to Hina's side. The rest of the squads ran at Annja.

The red head spread out her stance and delivered a strong punch to the rooftop. Her fist went through the stone. Her left fist destroyed the stone black next to the one she put a hole through. Her last punch shattered the rooftop.

The Marines stopped their charge. They looked at her. Annja jumped backwards with all of her strength. She soared into the air. She watched as more Marines ran through a door on the far side of the roof. She smirked as the roof collapsed under their combined weight. She turned in mid-air and saw Marco flying in his hybrid form to meet her. She grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his middle.

"Hang on, mom," he said before he went higher. Gun fire echoed from below. Marco drifted over the streets. Annja – knowing the bullets from the marine rifles wouldn't reach high enough to do any harm – let go of Marco's shoulders and tried to control her flying red locks.

"Did you spot –" Annja called out.

"Law's on top of the platform," Marco cut her off, "I don't see Kidd."

Annja didn't either. She chewed her lower lip. She hoped her youngest did not wonder over in the bad part of town.

"Marco, drop me off over by Law and you fly over the east side of town," she ordered, "That part of town is the shady side and he might have wondered over there."

Marco nodded. He flapped his wings, putting on an extra bursts of speed. Annja flattened her torso against Marco's back.

"Why the hell did that boy do to that Marine," Marco asked.

~Kidd~

"It doesn't matter who we are," the boy replied.

"I thought," the girl cocked her head to the side, "We were told that sometimes it would be best if we were polite to our target," she paused, looking at the boy, "you know, to throw them off."

The boy sighed before he replied, "Not during retrieval missions."

Kidd made his decision. He turned away from the two kids. He lifted his foot, intending to run from two and he felt someone grab the back of his shirt, raising him into the air.

"You are right, Kalifa," a man spoke, "Being polite and making small talk will cause the target to drop their guard, enough to catch them off-guard."

Kidd twisted himself around. His fiery eyes widen in surprise and horror. The man who held him up was dressed in a black 3-piece suit, wore a yellow tie that matched his blond hair, and more importantly, he had curly eyebrows above his eyes.

"You are a Vinsmoke!" Kidd gasped. The man glanced down at him and a corner of his lips lifted.

"You see, Lucci, Kalifa, names have power," Vinsmoke said, "sometimes, a target who already know yours name will be easier to catch." He smirked.

~Annja~

Annja's jaw dropped as she took in the dismembered marine. She spotted the Marine's head at the foot of the platform. She commented to Marco, "I'm almost afraid to know what the boy has done."

Marco snickered and drove down toward the execution platform. The red head unwrapped her legs from Marco's waist. The vice-commander performed a barrel-roll over the platform. She dropped from the back and flipped through the air, landing onto the platform.

"I'll meet you two on the ship with Kidd," Marco called out. Annja nodded.

She turned to Law and raised an eyebrow, "So, two questions, sweetheart," she started, "why did your separate from Kidd?" she glanced down and stepped over a dismembered leg, "Why is this Marine cut up in pieces and explained me to how this guy is not bleeding out?"

"Mom," Law replied, "That's 3 questions." Annja gave him an unimpressed look. "Kidd stole my hat and he lost me in the crowd," he explained, "As for this marine, he annoyed me."

"He annoyed you?" Annja repeated. Law nodded. "How?"

"He thought he had the balls to order me around," he explained, "When I only accept orders from you, mom, and when we go to live with him, Pops."

I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I wasn't able to write as much as I thought I would be able to get to the normal chatper range. The next few chapter will be short also.

Reviews:

NoyernFTW: I do read the scans. In fact the only reason why I started reading them again, I heard through the fandom that Sanji was getting married and we found out his last name, finally! Later today, I'm putting my review on the lastest chapter over on Word Press under the penname 'Val Flynn' if you want to read my review and start up a conversation.

– I will start accepting votes tomorrow through review.

Reaganbrie – I will. Thank you for reviewing.

Guest – Thank you. Roger will be explain, sometime in the near future since I have plans for that ghostly man. Well, I did read an One Piece Fan-fiction where Luffy had his eyes 'open' to women…..man, one of the running gags is Sanji beating the shit out of Luffy after he already screw one (or more) of the ladies Luffy either runs into or joined the crew. Anyway, I had an interview yesterday at a local store and I should hear something back from them by Friday.

Jag – Updated! Thank you for your review.

Johnny Spectre – Nope, Roger is not going hunt Garp, but I tossed Roger in for comic relief now and in a few chapters from now.

YunisuKozakura – You think so? Thank you!

Gabrielangel23 – You are very welcome and reading reviews always make my day too.

Cih-chii – Thank you very much!

Otakufanlover – Thank you very much! I do hope they do catch the killers – the way they are talking, there had to be more then one.

Poll – Current: 47 Votes in total (Last time this will appear until the 13th)

 **Luffy** : 20

 **Robin** : 11

 **A female OC I create** : 7

Corazon: 4

Vivi: 3

A Male OC I create: 2

A/N: **Voting Blitz** – May 5 to May 12, I will be taking the top three choices for Law's choices from the current poll. You guys will vote for one of the three choices. I also will be accepting votes THROUGH REVIEWS during that time. Today, I'm not accepting votes through review. If you have put in a review which character you think Law should be with, I'm sorry, but I did not count those. I'm planning to update every day during the 'Voting Blitz' so it will be one vote/reviewer/chapter, but also one vote/poll if that makes any sense. I will have to make a new poll each day and add the votes together. This update is just a reminder of the start of the 'voting blitz week'. I will not be posting an update vote count at the end of each chapter from May 5 to May 12. However, the winner will be announced on May 13th. Depending the results of the 'Voting Blitz', I might do it again for Luffy, Ace, and Sabo.

Law: Please be kind….so, who is the OC female you create author-san?

*blinks* I need to go create one. I will introduce her over on my Word Press Fanfiction blog, .com sometime today.

HAPPY STAR WARS DAY! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!


	13. Saga 1 Arc 4 Ch 11

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard/Edward - 27

Annja – 17

Law - 9

Kidd – 6

Ace and Sabo - 5

Luffy – 2 (really around 16 months)

Arc 1 – Her boys

Chapter 11 Escaping Loguetown Part 2

~Kidd~

"Let me go, you ass wipe!" Kidd yelled as he was thrown into a sack, leaving his head exposed. "Just wait until my mother and brother finds out about this!" Kidd glared at Lucci and Kalifa as they walked behind the Vinsmoke. "STOP IGNORING ME!"

"Mr. Vinsmoke, sir," Kalifa spoke up, "Is there anyway you possible shut up him? He's giving me a headache."

Kidd felt the assassin turn around. His eyes widen as he saw the corner of a building fly up and smack him in his forehead.

~Marco~

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Marco heard Kidd yell. His blue eyes darted around the empty streets as he followed a path of mental that was Kidd's handy work. He managed to spot a dark red color of Kidd's hair before Kidd disappeared around a corner with a trio of characters dressed in black.

Marco flew overhead. Kidd hung over a man's shoulder, tied up in a sack. The boy should have seen him by now, but the blond noticed Kidd's head hung limply. Marco hoped the boy was knocked out and not worst. He soared down and his talons' reached out, aiming to grab Kidd.

"Mr. Vinsmoke!" a girl called out.

"It's Marco the Phoenix," a black haired boy stated.

'Vinsmoke' turned around and ducked under the talcons. Marco muttered a curse and transformed into his human form. He landed in a crunch before he spun and faced 'Vinsmoke'. His blue eyes took in the curly eyebrow above the emotionless eye.

'Maybe I should have brought Mom and Law with me,' Marco thought a moment later. He had heard of the Vinsmoke Assassin Family and how powerful some of the members were. Some of the Commanders would have trouble with the Vinsmokes if the assassin ever came after them.

"Lucci, Kalifa," Vinsmoke addressed the boy behind him, "Take Mr. Eustass to our ship and guard him until I get there."

"Yes, sir," Both kids responded. Lucci took Kidd from Vinsmoke before the two disappeared down a side street.

Marco wanted to curse a blue streak, watching the two kids leave. He needed to get Kidd back. If he didn't, Mom may not forgive him. He sighed. He faced Vinsmoke and ducked under a flying side kick from the Vinsmoke man. The Whitebeard vice-commander countered with a strong right hook. Vinsmoke stepped back, allowing the right hook to miss him. The assassin withdrew something from a pocket and slipped it on over his left knuckles. He delivered a punch to Marco's stomach. Marco doubled over as his breath left him and he hit his knees, holding his stomach. Seastone brass knuckles.

Vinsmoke stepped back and commented, "I'm not under any orders to kill you, Phoenix, but come after the boy again, I might have to change that since you do have a bounty."

Marco smirked at the ground, hearing the assassin walk away. He suddenly got to his feet and transformed his wings before he shot through the air. He looked at the assassin, and replied, "Maybe next time, you should just go for the kill, Vinsmoke."

Marco spun, transformed fully into his phoenix mode and darted through the skies toward where he sensed Kidd was at, leaving the assassin fuming behind him.

~Annja~

"Well, anyway," Annja started, "Marco went after Kidd and he will meet us at the ship."

"But what do you suggest on how we get out of here," Law pointed down at the square. She glanced down and saw the vice-admiral had followed Marco and her there. She muttered a curse under her breath as she took in the square was filled with Marines.

"Let me think about that, first, Law," Annja replied.

"Mrs. Newgate," Garp yelled up at her, "Turn yourself in and no harm will come to you."

Annja blinked. She turned to Law and asked, "Did he just call me Mrs. Newgate?"

"I wonder how he knew about that," Law answered. Annja made a noise of agreement. She looked behind them at the white building. She thought of a plan. She glanced down at the Marines.

"Who is Mrs. Newgate?" Annja finally said.

Garp looked embarrassed for some reason, "Aren't you Whitebeard's soul mate?"

"No," Annja replied, lying through her teeth, "I don't have a soul mate."

"You are aware you are wanted for kidnapping Eustass Kidd," Garp said, changing the subject.

"Nope," she replied, "And it's hard to kidnap someone if the said person is a stowaway." She stepped closer to Law and grabbed him by his waist before she spun and launched off the platform. She wrapped her boy up in her arms as she fell toward the steps leading up to the building.

"Get back here! I'm not done talking to you!" Garp shouted.

Annja landed, rolled up the stairs, and climbed to her feet before she darted up the stairs, heading toward the building. She set Law on his feet. She slammed her left shoulder into the doors of the building. The doors parted, allowing Law and Annja entry. Law darted inside. Annja slammed the door behind her.

"We have to get to the roof," she informed Law. He nodded and spirited up the stairs. Annja followed. Garp burst through the wall on the first floor, feet away from Annja. She reached out and grabbed a portrait frame from the wall and tossed it at the marine. He blinked at her as the frame went over his head and down his body, pinning his arms at his sides.

The red head teen pushed him back out the wall, causing him to fall onto his back with a surprise yell. She ran after Law. She heard the front door fly open with a crashing bang as the war cry of the Marines echoed through the building.

Reviews:

WaterdragonTDC: You can start voting today!

Guest: Yes, poor Kidd.

Starrat: If you want to, you can start voting today for Law's soul mate. check out below where it says 'Voting Blitz'.

Gabrielangel23: Thank you

Laternenfisch: I'm glad you like this story.

Alazandria747: I think this is the first time I have seen your name so, Welcome to the Boat. Thank you for your review

YunisuKazakura: Ahhh! Another Star Wars Fan! Thank the Force! Yes, I did know today is Luffy's Birthday!

Otakufanlover – You lucky dog! I _have to_ count your vote for Luffy/Law pairing. Why? Today is the start of the Voting Blitz!

A/N: **Voting Blitz** – Starting today, I will be accepting votes for Law's soul mate through reviews. Who do you want as Law's soul mate? The choices are Luffy, Robin, or Sapphire?

Law: Who is Sapphire?

Sapphire is a red head young woman, around your age, Law, in fact she is four years younger than you. She wants to help cure the world diseases as a nurse and work under the World's Best Doctor.

I'm sorry for a short chapter and I'm also sorry for drawing this Loguetown Arc out. I want to get the issue of Law's soul mate out of the way before Luffy is introduced to the storyline which is…according to my notes… I got one arc to cover before our favorite rubber captain is introduced. Speaking of which: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUFFY!


	14. Saga 1 Arc 4 Ch 12

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard/Edward - 27

Annja – 17

Law - 9

Kidd – 6

Ace and Sabo - 5

Luffy – 2 (really around 16 months)

Arc 1 Ch 12 Escaping Loguetown Part 3

~Annja~

Annja ran up to the stairs, panting. She glanced down the stairs and saw the staircase was clear – for now. She had lost the herd of Marines. She looked around. She blinked as she saw the hallway she entered was full of dismembered marines. Some of them were still in shock that they were dismembered and alive. She shook her head.

Law appeared to had have fun with the marines while she was trying to chaos in their path.

Annja stepped over the dismembered marines and hurried along the path. Her eyes dart back and forth, looking for Law. She reached the next floor and glanced around the corner. She thought about what Garp said. How the hell did he know about Edward and her being soul mates? And where the hell did he get the idea about they already being married? She sighed.

The next island the boys and she settle on, their house would be away from town. She didn't care how far she would have to walk to get to work. She needed to train with the boys on their devil fruits and somehow get them stronger. If the world knew about her connection with Whitebeard, it could spell trouble for her small family and his large family, not to mention, she could be used against him. She rubbed her temples, feeling a familiar headache, and closed her eyes.

"Mom," Law's voice called out in a whisper. Annja's eyes popped open and she spotted her black hair boy with his head poking out of a room.

"Law," Annja grinned at him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Law replied, "I just overheard something on the transponder snails."

"What?" she asked.

"Something about Kidd ready for transport," Law started, "Whoever has him is waiting for a Vinsmoke guy and further orders."

"Vinsmoke," Annja mouthed the name. She knew that name from somewhere. "Vinsmoke." Somewhere deep in her mind, she heard her father say the name with her, "Vinsmoke."

"You know him," Law stated.

"Not personally," she admitted, "But I think my parents knew of him, at least." She glanced back the group of dismembered marines. She walked over and grabbed a sword from one of them with a rifle and as much as ammo she could carry. "If my parents knew of him, Kidd could be in more trouble than Marco and I thought." She felt her chest tighten in worry. She stepped away from the dismembered marines. "Let's go to save your brothers."

Law nodded.

~Marco~

He glanced down at the harbor, looking for any clue to which boat Kidd was on, sitting on the edge of a nearby building. He sighed. Today was turning to be a shitty day. He had originally planned to get Annja and his younger brothers to shopping. He was pretty sure he was the only one who noticed Annja's shoes started to have holes in the sides of them and some of her shirts she wore were either worn so much or the moths had gotten to them that some of the shirts had holes around the bottom edge and the midsection area. Her jeans were nothing more than patched together. He was sure she had been wearing the same pair of blue jeans for the last week.

Marco looked behind him. He was not sure if Vinsmoke would try to get the jump on him. He hoped the assassin wouldn't, but he wasn't for sure. The Vinsmoke family were known for their swift kills and mission success rate. He spotted Vinsmoke stroll down the street. He ducked down, out of sight. He hoped Vinsmoke didn't see him.

Marco poked his head over the building's edge and watched the blond assassin start to board a ship. He heard a noise from behind him. He spun around so fast, his right hand cupping a blue and yellow fire ball. He paused as he saw it was Law a few feet away.

"Law!" He hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?" he glanced around, "And where the hell is mom?"

"Mom has a plan," Law whispered.

"VINSMOKE, YOU BASTARD!" Annja roared.

Marco twisted so fast Law was surprise he didn't get a whiplash. The blonde peered down at the street.

"GIVE ME BACK KIDD!" she continued.

"You said she's has a plan," Marco said to Law. The boy nodded.

"She's the distraction while you and I sneak aboard to grab Kidd," Law explained.

"There are two kids – around your age – training with Vinsmoke," Marco stated, "It won't be easy to get Kidd back."

"I know," Law said, "But nobody takes my brother away from my family without getting punished."

Marco smirked in agreement, "You will fit right in with the Whitebeard family when Mom decides it is time to join Pops."

"Glad to know." Law stated. Marco wrapped an arm around Law and he jumped down from the building.

"You will need to stay quiet, Law," Marco said. Law nodded as he transformed into his phoenix mode and gestured for Law to climb onto his back.

~17 Division~

Psychopathonadiet- I do agree with you. There is a lot of room to play with that, but I might have to write a different story that pairing since it is looking like appear that I will be writing my first Yaoi relationship. I wanted to Robin to win. Remember you can vote in the review for this chapter and on my profile for Day 2 of the voting blitz.

Jisca – I'm glad you love this story. Don't forget to vote on who you want as Law's soulmate in your review and my profile.

Starrat – Thank you. Remember you can vote through the reviews this week.

Maru101 – Don't worry. I like reading the various lengths in the reviews. I tried to find some Robin/Law stories…barely any out there. Yeah, I see the trust issues between them.

ShirazakiYami – Got your vote.

WaterdragonTDC – It's alright.

Petite lili – Yes, Annja is the only child of Bucky "the Winter Soldier" Barnes and Natasha "The Black Widow" Romanoff. I'm using the comic book background for Natasha so Annja, herself, has a double dose of the Super Soldier injection running through her viens. However, because Annja, Natasha, and Bucky were separated when Annja was 10, Annja has not been trained in the way of the assassin. She has watched some of the moves during Natasha and Bucky's training, but she has not practiced them herself.

Guest – Garp knew because Roger and Edward likes to drink together sometimes and Garp join in.

Mysteryreader6626- Thank you for both understanding and voting.

LawLuFan- And I adore your review

Jag – Thank you. That's if Momma Annja doesn't find the brats first.

Reaganbrie – Thank you for voting

Johnny Spectre – Thank you

Unforgiving Wolf – Thank you

Guest (2) – Thank you

Cih- chii – Lol! I'm glad you think Annja is strong. Thank you for the awesome review

Otakufanlover – Okay.

SimpleYetReal – Thank you for your vote and welcome to the boat!

Alexandria747 – Thank you for voting

DMCP – Thank you for voting. I know there is an one-shot with Whitebeard/OC and one-shot with Whitebeard/Luffy – I think there is two of them in the 'One Piece'. There are a couple over in 'One Piece/Harry Potter'. I think that's about it.

Lightarrow – thank you for voting!

Godviligs – I'm glad I made you happy with the last chapter.

XxFire-PhoenixxX – Ch 9 – thank you for review

A/N: **Voting Blitz** – Today is the second day of the voting blitz, I will be accepting votes for Law's soul mate through reviews and the Day 2 poll on my profile. Who do you want as Law's soul mate? The choices are Luffy, Robin, or Sapphire? Remember you get to vote twice!

I'm sorry for a short chapter and I'm also sorry for drawing this Loguetown Arc out. I want to get the issue of Law's soul mate out of the way before Luffy is introduced to the storyline. There is another arc after the Loguetown Arc before Luffy is introduce, hinting at possible two girls becoming Annja's daughters.

My god! I did not expect that many reviews in less than 24 hour period. Not only 22 reviews for the last chapter, but you guys also broke the 100 reviews. You guys blew me out of the water. Maybe I will have to do another voting blitz for the others.

Quick question: if I could work it out where it made sense, what are your thoughts on Lucci, and the rest of the young members of the CP9 joining Annja's family?


	15. Saga 1 Arc 4 Ch 13

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard/Edward - 27

Annja – 17

Law - 9

Kidd – 6

Ace and Sabo - 5

Luffy – 2 (really around 16 months)

Saga 1 Ch 13 Escaping Loguetown Part 4

~Annja~

Annja marched toward the harbor. Determination glinted her eyes. She wiped her hands on her patched jeans. She glanced toward the top of the left hand side building. She spotted Law whispering to Marco. She darted her away before she gave them away. Her ice blue eyes took in the blonde man dressed in a black suit.

 _Her father stormed into the townhouse one day, cursing in a different language. It sounded harsh and angry to Annja, at 6. A man with blonde hair and funny curly eyebrow walked in. The funny curly eyebrow raised, looking at her father's back._

" _Natasha!" her father yelled after a moment, "We have a guest."_

" _I heard you when you came in, Buck," her mother stepped from the kitchen, "What's the matter?"_

" _This," her father glanced at Annja who stood in the doorway to the living room. Annja saw the glint in the familiar ice blue eyes. She knew her father held back an insult, "man wants to discuss something with us," he paused, "And Annja."_

 _Both the man and Natasha glanced down at the small girl._

" _Perhaps without your daughter," the man suggested._

" _Not when it comes to her future husband," her father spat the husband word._

 _Annja confused, tilted her head to the side. Husband? Like daddy was to mommy, right? That was what husband meant._

" _What do you mean?" her mother stood straighter. She held her arms at her sides, acting relaxed. Annja knew better._

" _I would like arrange an alliance between the Barnes family and the Vinsmoke family," the man stated._

" _You mean an arranged marriage," her mother stated. Her green eyes harden into gems and her face became stotic._

" _Yes," the man admitted, "Between my eldest son and your daughter."_

" _Why?" Her mother asked. Her father stood still by the doorway to the kitchen, acting like a statue. Annja saw his fingers twitched toward a jean pocket._

" _Why not? It is a perfect alliance between our families," the man said, "Besides, I can pay a handsome price for her hand if you wished."_

" _No," her mother snapped, "She has a soulmate who if she wishes to will marry. She's not a prize to be bought or won." She pointed to the door, "Get the hell out of my house."_

" _If you take the time to think," the man protested._

" _We already have," her father growled. He took a step closer to the man, "My wife said to leave."_

 _The man stood his ground against her father. Annja felt shock. Nobody usually stood their ground against her father - long. She backed away, her stomach tightened. The man, suddenly, turned to her._

" _What do you want, little one?" he asked. Her parents stiffen. Annja stood wide-eyed, watching her parents start to reach their weapons. The little girl stood tall and tried to channel her mother through her small body as she stared down the man._

" _I want you to leave and never come back," Annja said, calmly, "Sir." She added as an afterthought. The man blinked at her in shock before he spun away and left the house._

 _She heard her father said something in that harsh and angry language. Her mother nodded. That night, Annja got three scoops of ice cream instead of her usual one._

Annja raised the gun. She pushed it against her right shoulder. She aimed at Vinsmoke and roared down the street, "VINSMOKE, YOU BASTARD, GIVE ME BACK KIDD!"

The man twisted around and started at her in shock. Vinsmoke was the way Annja remembered him.

"Ms. Barnes," he greeted, "You have grown beautifully." He took a step toward her.

Annja slowly squeezed the trigger, and replied, "Give me back Eustass Kidd, now."

"I'm sorry my dear," Vinsmoke said in a mocking tone, "My associates and I have been hired to bring him back to his family."

"He left his family," Annja retorted. She fired. Vinsmoke stepped to the side. Annja pulled back on the stick on the side of the rifle and a bullet casing fell out as another bullet chambered. She fired again, aiming at the blonde man. He dodged and ran at her. She quickly chambered another round before the experienced assassin was on her. She shifted the gun away from her shoulder to her side and pointed the barrel of the rifle at the man's ribcage before she fired. The bullet ripe a slash in Vinsmoke's pretty suit.

Vinsmoke threw a punch toward her face. She dodged it, barely. She felt his knuckles brush against the side of her head. It had enough power behind it that she stumbled backwards. He aimed a sharp uppercut toward her midsection. She felt it connect. She gasped in pain. She quickly backed away, trying to create some space between them. Vinsmoke matched her step for step and shifted his leg up for a kick. She tripped over something, falling backwards. The kick missed her head by inches. Her eyes widen as she watched an arc of – was that the fucking air? – wind destroyed nearby buildings. She landed on her back. She mentally cursed. Her mother's voice rang through her head, _"Never, ever, get caught on your back, if you do, you are dead."_

Annja immediately rolled to the right, dropping the rifle and rolled until she reached the building. Vinsmoke tried to step on her. She grabbed his ankle and pulled his leg. He went down, doing the splits. She watched with satisfaction as his visible eye widen with pain. She hurried to her feet. Her right foot swung forward, clipping his jaw as he tried to dodged backwards.

~Kidd~

The red head boy woke with a splitting headache. He blinked as he tried to figure out where he was. He definitely could tell that he was a ship, but he still tried up in a fucking snack. He knew that meant Mom, Law, and Marco didn't save him, yet. He groaned. He heard footsteps on wood as he listened. He bent his head down, acting like he was still out of it. The door opened.

"Man, he must have hit the corner of that building hard," Marco's voice rang out softly, "he's still out of it."

"Or he could be faking," Law muttered.

"Oh," Kidd spoke, "You know me so well, fuzzy head." He lifted his head and met Law's eyes. They smirked at each other.

"I feel sorry for the family, already," Marco drawled, "Most of our siblings wouldn't know what to do with you two."

"Just image if Mom," Law started, "managed to get a few more like us."

"The Moby Dick would burn within a month," the blonde commented.

"A month?" Kidd asked, insulted, "I give a week or less." Law and Kidd smirked in amusement at Marco.

"Enough," Marco replied, "We have to get back out of here. Those two wouldn't be out for long." He reached down and grabbed the ties of the snack before he undid them. Kidd stood up. Marco cursed, "What the hell happen to you?"

"A group of slavers tried to catch me, but I showed them whose boss," Kidd said, smugly.

"Well," Marco commented, "That's explain some of the destruction I saw." He raised an eyebrow at Kidd.

Law remembered the reason why he wanted to find Kidd. He spotted the spotted hat. He reached out and grabbed it from Kidd's head.

"Ouch!" Kidd gasped, "You pulled my hair, Law."

"Sorry," Law replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"Come on, you two," Marco said. He turned to the door and peered up and down the hall. "We have to get off the ship before Vinsmoke gets back."

He led the younger boys down the halls and they reached the deck. Marco started to transformed, "You two need to get on my back." Law and Kidd nodded as Marco finished transforming into his phoenix mode. Marco crunched down and the two climbed onto his back, holding onto their bigger brother with their legs. Marco shifted his wings before he took off. He skimmed the mast and soared into the sky.

~Annja~

Annja repeated a curse word her father used in that harsh and angry language she heard growing up. She skipped a step and drove her left foot up into one of Vinsmoke's leg, trying to get him off balance.

A caw echoed through the air. Annja glanced up. Marco flew off the deck of the Vinsmoke ship. She turned away from Vinsmoke who blinked in surprise. She darted up the harbor. She watched as Marco's phoenix's shadow moved over her. She glanced up over her shoulder and jumped up, throwing her arms over her head.

Annja felt sharp talons wrap around her wrists before she was lifted into the air. Marco flapped his wings and headed to their ship, only four hundred yards away. Marco soared over the front part of the deck, letting Annja go. She dropped and landed on her feet, causing the front part of the deck to sink into the sea.

She stood up and ran to the anchor. She grabbed the rope and pulled the anchor up, straining with the weight. She set the anchor up and turned her gaze toward the Vinsmoke ship. She noticed Vinsmoke ran toward their ship.

"Hurry, boys," she shouted, walking along the railing, watching their enemy. Vinsmoke neared the ship.

"Law, Kidd," Marco shouted, "Unfurl the sail!"

Law and Kidd already up by the top of the mast, grabbed the ropes for the sail and jumped down toward the deck. The sail bellowed out. Marco stood at the helm and turned the wheel to the sea. The ship jumped, catching a strong sea breeze. They were out to sea within five minutes. Annja stood on the back deck, watching Vinsmoke. She knew this was not the last time she would run into the bastard. Vinsmoke glared at her from the harbor. He turned away, heading back to his ship. Annja turned, glancing at Kidd.

"What happen to you, Kidd," she asked, going into Mother Mode.

~17th Division~

I wasn't for sure if I would have been able to update today or not. I staying with my boyfriend for the weekend and sometimes he has really shitty internet. I wasn't able to connect for most of the morning. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Good news – we are moving onto a new arc starting Monday. There is a Mother's Day special for tomorrow in honor of Mother's Day.

Reviews:

YunisuKozakura: Yes, this week I am pumping them out because it is voting week. I'm glad you think this is a story of its own already.

Psychopathonadiet: I counted your vote

Otakufanlover: In my mind, since Annja is 'mom', it will either her or Marco as the distraction since they are the eldest of the group. There is a reason why I named the story 'the 17th Division'. I won't tell you why, but I'm pretty sure you can guess.

ChocoholicDiabetic1412 – I will. Thank you for your review

DragonStar7Queen – Got your vote

Guest(1) –thank you for your kind review

RomanceNerd – First welcome to the boat! Got your vote

Petite lili – Gosh! You are very curious about Natasha and Bucky.

Lightarrow – I got your vote

UnforgivingWold – I just had the idea while writing the last chapter.

Alexzandria747 – You literally reviewed while I preparing this chapter to get put up.

 **Voting Blitz:** Remember today is the 3rd day of the Voting Blitz and you get two votes – once on my poll over on my profile and once through review. Thank you!


	16. Mother's Day Special

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard/Edward - 27

Annja– 17

Law - 9

Kidd – 6

Ace and Sabo - 5

Luffy – 2 (really around 16 months)

~Mother's Day Special: Through her era~

At 8, Annja glanced at her father who put a finger up to his lips, singling her to be quiet. They crept into the master bedroom where a red hair figure slept on the bed, unaware. She felt a playful smirk across her lips and she saw her father nodded at her, carrying the special breakfast they had made. Annja darted over to the bed and launched herself at the sleeping figure. Her mother moved suddenly, bursting from her slumber and wrapped her arms around Annja. The girl let out a small scream of surprise. She thought her mother was asleep.

"What are you trying to do," Natasha asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, daddy said I could wake you up," Annja said, shyly, "We made you breakfast, mommy!"

"You did?" Natasha blinked at her daughter and husband, "You didn't poison it, did you?" she gave her husband a look.

"Hey, that was one time," Bucky protested. Annja giggled.

"One time too many," Natasha shot back. Bucky pouted at her, sending their daughter into a burst of laughter. "Why did you two make me breakfast?" she paused, a fond smile on her lips as Annja curled up beside her mom, "It's not my birthday, is it?"

"No, mommy," Annja looked up at Natasha, "It's Mother's Day."

"Oh," Natasha said.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Bucky and Annja chorused.

At 10 years old, Annja experienced something she hoped she wouldn't for anything, at least, 60 years. She didn't celebrate Mother's Day with her mother that year. Annja stood where their house was. A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of her mother.

At 16 years old, Annja blinked at Law who stared at her with hopeful eyes. She glanced down at the tray he carried and saw the burnt breakfast. She smiled at him and took the tray before she grabbed a fork and took a bit of the burnt food. She felt like throwing it up the moment it touched her tongue, but she shallowed harshly. She grinned at Law and said, "Thank you, Law, but what's the occasion?"

"It is Mother's Day, today," Law said, "Usually, my younger sister, father and I would have made breakfast for my mother, but since they are not around anymore, I decided to make it for you instead because you have been taking care of me like my mother did."

Annja would deny until her last breath she felt like crying as she said, "And I will take care of you as long as you need me to, baby."

At 17 years old, Annja woke up to see Marco and Kidd standing with Law. This year, Marco at least cooked the food where it was not burnt to a crisp. She spent the day, watching Kidd and Law annoy each other, sometimes dragging Marco into their antics. She laughed at them.

At 20 years old, Annja never thought she would adopt this many boys. A grand total of 5 boys between the ages of 5 and 12, Law being the eldest. He watched over his brothers whenever Annja was not around, making sure Ace and Kidd didn't kill each other or Ace didn't kill Luffy.

Annja awoke one morning to find all of her boys already gone for the day, she didn't think much of it. She went about her day – cleaning her small, two-story house and went to work over in High Town as a waitress. When she got back, the dinner fire, usually lit with some sort of meat the boys found in the forest, was not going. She started to get worried. She went into her home, slowly peeking around the corners, checking every room for any sort of danger and she stretched her head as she realized her home was safe, but where the hell was her boys?

A loud clatter echoed from the storage room. Annja blinked as she spun around and listened. It was the only room she didn't check.

"Ace!" Luffy whined, "You are stepping on me!"

"Shh!" four voices echoed. Annja stepped toward the storage room and jerked the door open. Five bodies fell out and landed with groans. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Care to explain why you five were hiding in the storage room," Annja asked.

"Well, you see," Kidd started.

"Well, mom," Sabo cut in, ready to act as the group's spokesperson, "Today is a very special day for you and we wanted to surprise you with a gift."

"Oh?" Annja replied, "What is today?"

"Hey Mom!" Marco's voice through the air, "Happy Mother's day!"

She blinked in surprise. She hadn't seen Marco since they were 17. She peered out of the house and looked down at the blonde. She grinned, "Heya, Marco!" she looked at her five boys.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Ace, Kidd, Sabo, Luffy, and Law grinned brightly at her.

At 23 years old, Annja would argue she was still not ready to be the Whiteberad's Mother, but she was abroad the Moby Dick with Ace, Kidd, Sabo, Luffy, and Law. She heard muffled laughter as she woke up. She buried her head under her pillow.

"Hey," Luffy poked her side, "Hey, mom," he did it again, "Maaahm!" he whined.

"Hey, Annja," Edward spoke up, "Your son wants you."

"It's not noon," Annja argued, "He's your son, now." She rolled over in her bed.

"Not today," Edward shot back, "You might want to wake up."

"Mom," Luffy whined, "You need to wake up."

"Is someone dying, Lu," Annja asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"No," Luffy replied.

"Go bug one of the commanders or Law," Annja hinted, wanting nothing more than go back to sleep.

"Gee, thanks, mom," Marco said. Annja opened an eye then she opened her other eye as she stared at the really crowded captain quarters. Edward stood on the other side of the room. "Mom's awake, y'all..3…2…1 –"

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!"

Annja would deny she squeaked in surprise as she heard over 1000 voices echoed the phase.

At 26, Annja grinned as she spotted Natasha and Bucky near the mast of the Moby Dick.

"Mom! Dad!" She called out, running up to the duo. She hugged her father, first before she hugged her mother. She said to Natasha, "Happy Mother's Day!" she stepped back, intending to ask on how her parents were doing

"Hey, grandma," Luffy, 11, called out. Natasha stiffen from the name, "Happy Mother's day!"

Sabo, 13, walked by, "Oh, hello my beautiful grandmother, happy mother's day."

Ace, 13, shook his fist at Luffy before he paused, "Hey grandma, happy mother's day." He continued to chase Luffy around the deck.

Kidd, 14, flew by. He skidded to a stop and turned to the older red hair woman, "Hello you ol'hag." Annja's jaw dropped from horror and surprise, "Happy mother's day!"

"Ol'hag?" Natasha spat. "Who do you think you are calling ol'hag?" she ran at Kidd. The teen paled and ran away with Natasha on his heels.

"Where's Law?" Bucky asked.

"He left on his 17th birthday," Annja smiled, "He went to be a pirate all on his own."

Bucky snorted, "Surgeon of Death, right?"

"Yup," Annja said, "My eldest baby has left the nest for a bit." She watched her mother chase Kidd around the deck as Ace chased Luffy, "He might be back, he might not." She sighed as Natasha caught Kidd, "Either way, I'm proud of him."

"You are all grown up, daughter," Bucky's voice carried his pride.

At 46, Annja stood at the foot of a grave. She read the gravestone, Natasha Romanoff Barnes. It had been only weeks since the ceremony. She glared over the headstone. This is the first officially mother's day she would have to celebrate with her mother died. She knew the saying 'Dig one grave for your enemy and one for yourself when chasing revenge.'

She spun, her long red hair flying out. She had an appointment with the World Government. Her father was going to pay for her sins – her personal division's sins. The World Government used the excuse that if her father hadn't helped to bring her into this world, Luffy wouldn't have become the King of the Pirates; Kidd, Law, Ace, and Sabo wouldn't have been the King's Lieutenants.

Annja stepped aboard of the Moby Dick. Edward looked at her. She nodded at him. He called out, "Set Sail!"

At 50, Annja walked through the forest on Dawn Island, heading to the tree where three of her five boys joined her family. Now, on of all days, she would have to bury her five boys under the tree that watch the Barnes Family. She fought back tears as she walked on shaky legs, leading the several pirate crews. She glanced behind her, seeing the remaining Straw Hats, Heart, Kidd, Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirate, and Top Hat Pirates.

Annja stood at the base of the tree, crying. She should've been the first one to go, not Luffy, not Law, not Sabo, not Ace, not Kidd – not her precious boys. This had to be the worst Mother's Day ever.

Annja did not make it to see her 59th birthday.

~17th division~

Now, I must admit, not all of this chapter will be used later on. I just thought of some stages of Annja's life and used some of the ideas I had. I'm sorry for such a sad chapter.

Reviews:

Alezxandria747 – Smoker will be playing a part during the next arc – a small part, but it will be a part.

Gih-chii – if I do add any more children to Annja's group, it will after Law is into his teen years and is able to help look after the younger kids. I hate to use the phase, but Law could use be as a built in babysitter. I know I was used as one since I was eldest of two. I cannot image what it would be like if my parents had four to six more kids, I would have shoot a couple of them.

Mysteryreader6626 – Maybe you should 'alert' the story because until the 13th, there will be a short chapter every day.

Starrat – I'm glad you love it

Psychopathonadiet – counted your vote.

YunisaKozakura – Well, I have thought this story to the end of this Saga where Annja and Edward will meet. Beyond that point, I have no fucking clue, but I'm pretty sure I will think of something.

Nyshalla – I think this is the first time I'm seeing your name so Welcome to the boat. Thank you for your review. I'm glad you think this story is coming along nicely. The Poll thing – it started out as an idea. I really didn't plan this story out very far until recently after I saw the response I was getting. Cuz I didn't plan this out, I had no clue who I should have made Law's, Luffy's, Ace's or Sabo's soul mates since right now I'm on a soul mate mark kick. I've had the idea bouncing around in my head for a couple years now, but just decided to throw it up when I started to write more about soul mate marking stories.

LawLuFan – Thank you for your review and I counted your vote

SimpleYetReal – I counted your vote. That might come up in the next saga when Whitebeard stays in the story. I will get back to you about that one.

Petite lili – I will start throwing in some flashback scenes or put Annja in some situations where she wishes she knew what to do or could go ask one of her parents. I think the boys won't actively ask about her parents or their past until after Luffy shows up.

Guest(1) – Counted your vote.


	17. Saga 1 Arc 5 Ch 14

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard/Edward - 27

Annja – 17

Law - 9

Kidd – 6

Ace and Sabo - 5

Luffy – 2 (really around 16 months)

Saga 1 Arc 5 Ch 14 – Welcome to Cocoyashi Village

Annja jerked on the rope, holding the sail down to the railing. She felt the rain pelt against her bare skin of her arms and face. She saw a wave fly out of what felt like nowhere and slammed into the deck. She tightened her hold on the rope as her body was thrown side to side. She let a gasp as the water flowed off the ship. She glanced toward the wheel as lightening flashed overhead and thunder boomed.

Marco stood, steady, holding the wheel in place. This storm had come out of nowhere as they tried to put as much distance as they could between them and Loguetown.

Annja heard Marco shout something, but it was lost to the wind. She turned to face him. She spotted Law coming out of the cabin behind Marco. The blonde shouted something to Law who shouted back. Whatever they were talking about, Annja couldn't hear them. She felt the rope slip in her wet grip. She spun and pulled it back. She took a step back toward the cabin, pulling the rope before she tied it to the railing. She hoped it would stay this time. She jerked on the rope hard. The hair on the nape of her neck started to raise. Lightening crackled through the air, missing the ship by feet on the starboard side. Annja gasped, watching the water sparkle with the electronic current. Thunder echoed off the sky. She jumped from the loud noise. She eyed the rope before she moved toward the helm.

Law held onto the railing, standing nearby Marco who spun the wheel suddenly. Annja stumbled, slightly. She kept her knees bent as the ship launched upward, sending the young woman's rear to her heels before the ship leveled out and Annja's legs straighten out. She fought her way to the stairs when another wave swept over her. She cursed, silently, and fell onto her side. She felt the wave try to swept out to sea. She stumbled to find a handhold.

"MOM!" Law called out, "MOM!" Marco's voice joined Law's.

Annja was enveloped by sea water. She held her breath. She tried not to panic. Her eyes tried to pick out any shapes. It was too dark beneath the waves. She felt her body sweep along the current. She knew she leaving the area the ship was in. she mentally cursed and hoped she managed to get to the surface within the next couple minutes.

~Marco~

Marco felt ready to curse a blue streak. He would have except Law was standing beside him, staring in horror where Annja fell into the ocean. He was glad the future Whitebeard Mother didn't get a devil fruit or he might just survive long enough to deliver the two boys to Pops before the Strongest Man in the World would kill him for losing the woman to the sea. Though, when he thought about, Pops might just still kill him if Annja did die. Marco gulped. What was more important right now, the mythical zoan type reason with himself, was getting the ship to shore and get his younger brothers to safety then he would go look for the red head teen.

"Marco," Law said, "Will mom be alright?"

"Yes," Marco said with conviction, "You know why, Law." The boy shook his head, "Because she is our mother and the future mother to the Whitebeard Pirates," he paused, glancing down at the raven hair boy, "She wouldn't leave us because that is what mothers' do. They will not leave their children, no matter what they dangers face." He looked toward the horizon, "Mom will be back, just you watch."

It took another two hours before Marco, Law, and Kidd was safety out of the storm.

~Annja~

Annja coughed as she dragged herself onto shore. She landed on her side before she rolled onto her back. She panted. She closed her eyes and just waited until she regained her strength before she searched for civilization.

The first thing she could heard when she came to was a pair of young girls talking.

"Nami," one of them said, "stop staring at her. She won't wake up faster."

"But Najiko," could that be Nami? Whined "She could take forever."

"Girls," that voice sounded familiar, "Leave our guest alone. She needs to rest."

"Yes, Belle-mere," the girls echoed.

Annja knew that name. she blinked open her eyes and stared at the ceiling and saw a pink hair teen around her age standing close by. She shifted her gaze over to the pink haired young woman and smiled.

"Hello, Belle-mere," Annja managed to get out before she started coughing.

"Well, I didn't think you would wake so soon, Annja," Belle-mere grinned at the red head before she got the other teen a glass of water. Annja took it with a greatful smile and drained it. It felt refreshing against her sore throat. "Will there be any Whitebeard Pirates looking for their long lost mother?"

Annja choked on her water and coughed again. She glanced up at Belle-mere. She commented to the other teen, "Next time, wait until I'm done drinking before asking questions like that."

Belle-mere laughed at her, "You have not changed at all since we last saw each other, Annja."

"The only thing changed about you, Belle, has been your boob size," Annja commented, "Sercerly, how many kids did you have to pop for that boob size?"

"None," Belle-mere replied, "It's just luck."

"Luck, my ass," Annja retorted, "I think it was Smoker, right."

Belle-mere blushed and replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Haven't seen him in 4 years. The last I saw him, we both signed up for the Marines and went to different bases for training."

"I heard the both of you joined the Marines," Annja replied, glancing around the house, "Roger told me the other day. He managed to scare the shit out of me."

"Oh good lord," Belle-mere looked surprise, "he still hasn't passed over, has he?"

"Nope," Annja smirked, "he managed to scare the crap out of the three I brought with me."

"Three? Was one of them your Edward," Belle-mere teased.

"Na, it was his vice-commander of the first division, Marco the Phoenix," Annja explained, "And two boys I adopted."

"I'm glad I'm not the only who started early with kids," Belle-mere commented. Annja raised her eyebrows, questionily. The pink haired teen went on, "About 3 years ago, I was on protection duty on a cruise liner when a storm seemed to spring out of nowhere and capsize the cruise liner. I managed to get myself and two young girls I found in the wreckage to this island. Nobody has ever come to claim them so I have been raising like my own."

"Wow," Annja said, "I found one of my boys in that White City over in the North Blue about 2 years now then just a couple months ago, I got the other one before my first one got kidnapped by a Warlord."

"And you ran into this Marco," Belle-mere commented. Annja nodded.

There was a harsh and fast pounding on the front door. Belle-mere stood up and disappeared as a pair of girls poked their heads around the corner, eyeing Annja with curiosity and the girl with orange hair stepped forward, staring at Annja with large brown eyes.

"Hey Annja, could you help me with something," Belle-mere said, "There is a boat coming ashore, flying with Whitebeard jolly roger."

"Sure," Annja scouted out of bed and slipped on her shoes before she followed Belle-mere out of the house. A black haired man stood outside of the door wearing a brown outfit, reminding Annja of military man.

"Watch the girls, Genzo, would ya," Belle-mere said before both Annja and Belle-mere dashed toward the harbor. Annja saw the boat and giggled.

Marco appeared to be highly stressed. Law looked annoyed. Kidd looked pissed. They stood at the end of the harbor with another man.

"What's the problem, here," Belle-mere wondered up.

"Law, Kidd, have you two been giving Marco a hard time?" Annja asked, even though she knew the answer.

"MOM!" Law and Kidd roared together. They ran at Annja, plowing her off her feet. She landed on her rear.

"Annja," Marco breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad you are alright." He walked over and gave her a stern look, "I feared the worst when you disappeared overboard."

"I'm fine," Annja replied, looking at Marco.

Belle-mere shook her head and commented, "So, you are Marco," she gave him a look over. Annja's jaw dropped as Marco turned to look at Belle-mere whom winked at the blonde vice-commander, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Annja covered Law and Kidd's eyes as she watched her childhood friend flirt with her eldest son who shamelessly flirted back.

Reviews:

Oh My Cabbage – Thank you for your review

PsychopathonaDiet – I'm sorry for killing your feels. You made perfect sense

YunisuKozaKura – Thank you for your review

Laternenfisch – Thank you for your review

Mysteryreader6626 – Thanks!

Thefriendyouhate – I'm sorry

CGpyro – Yes, I have an idea for Annja's devil fruit. Thank you for both your review and your opinion.

LawLuFan – Thank you for your review

SimpleYetReal – You are in luck. See the A/N.

RomanceNerd – First I'm sorry. I did get your review, but it got lost in the system until early Mother's day when I check for guest reviews. Don't get me started on the president election going on. I don't fucking care about all of these possible presidents, I care about – The last two or three people remaining from the elimination, but Hillary is not getting my vote, no matter fucking what. I'm still sore over what happen in Benghazi. Fucking bitch! Annja related to Kidd? Is Kidd related to Vinsmokes? I must have missed that. I was under the impression that the Eustass and the Vinsmoke families were two separate families, not one huge ass one. Unless I managed to say something in one of the chapters about their relation, did I?

Mr. Cold – Thank you for your review and Welcome to the boat

Marcoismybae – wow that is a mouthful! Instersting penname. Thank you for your review and Welcome to the boat

A/N: Alright, people, do to the overwhelming votes I got for Law's soul mate, I'm calling off the voting process. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO VOTE! However, I do say I will continued to post until the 13th, and I will. The next chapter I post will announced the winner. Remember you get two votes – one vote in a review and one in my poll on my profile. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been dealing with my brother's girlfriend (I hope it is ex now, fucking bitch) and her father most of the day. They have been bitching everything and anything they can. Well, when my brother came home from babysitting his goddaughter, his girlfriend jumped him, starting yelling about lying, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. It has been setting off my big sister alarm to the point where I started to play game to control certain - I want to her bleed. I want to her cry out in pain. I want to pull out my inner Law and go postal on her ass. I want to pull out my inner Nami and charge her for every damn penny she has. I want to pull out my inner Ace and watch her catch on fire and slowly burn. I want to pull out my inner Zoro and slice her to pieces. I want to in short to slowly kill her. Mahahahahaha – Sorry. I lost control for a moment there. I'm deepest apologizes. Where was I? Oh Yeah, I had to play a game to control urges. – Maybe, I will write a short story where she dies – I'm sorry again. Usually, I'm not like this.

Law: Very, very deep inside you are

*blinks at Law* Well, not everyone can become the Surgeon Of Death….oh, I just had thunder stuck me…oooh, that is a good idea..hmmm…*stares at Law*

Law: *blinks at the author* What are you planning?

Nothing. Nothing too bad. Just you know, I will provide you with a willingly, well not a so willingly victim if you could be a wonderful Surgeon of _Death_.

Law: What, author-san?

*smiles, evilly* Oh, if you actually existed in the real world, you and I would have so much fun. Mahahahahahahaha.

yawned as she stepped out on desk. Kidd looked a bit better than they had left Loguetown and he still bounced off the walls. Law read a medical book


	18. Saga 1 Arc 5 Ch 15

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard/Edward - 27

Annja – 17

Law - 9

Kidd – 6

Ace/Sabo/Nojiko – 5

Nami - 3

Luffy – 2 (really around 17 months)

Saga 1

Arc 5

Ch 15 – The Call from The Moby Dick

It had been a week since they landed in Cocoyashi Village. Annja sighed as she heard a girlish scream and she turned her head to the opened widow before she yelled, "KIDD! STOP TERRORIZING THE GIRLS, NOW, BEFORE I COME OUT THERE AND BUST YOUR ASS!"

Now, where the hell did Belle-mere keep her alcohol?

"Marco," she heard Belle-mere moaned, "Harder."

"MARCO! KEEP IT DOWN BEFORE _I_ COME IN THERE AND BUST _YOUR ASS!_ " she yelled at the close bedroom.

"YOU ARE MORE THEN WELCOME COME IN HERE, MOM," Marco dared the mother figure.

"He fucking knew I wouldn't go in there without a ten-foot pole," Annja muttered to herself, "I'm half tempted to call his father." She glanced at the closed bedroom before she banged her head off the kitchen table.

"Do you," Annja looked up at the blue hair girl – Nojiko – standing in the doorway, "Know how much longer Belle-mere will be taking a nap?"

"No clue, sweetie," Annja replied, hiding her frustrations, "I'm sure she will be up before you know it." She smiled, "Do you need something?"

"Well," Nojiko looked shyly toward the tree grove, "Nami kicked Kidd between his legs and Law used his devil fruit on Nami…"

Annja stood up and went to the girl, asking, "Could you show me where Law is?"

Nojiko nodded. She led the teen to Kidd – the poor boy was still grabbing his goods-, Nami – Annja thought she spotted one of the girl's limbs in a tree-, and Law sat, reading a medical book with Nami's shocked expression head in a hand, just tossing it up and down gently in his left hand.

"TRALAGAR D WATER LAW!" Annja roared. Law's head snapped to face her so fast that she was sure he experienced whiplash, "Put Nami back together, now then help your brother up to the house." She growled.

"Yes ma'am," Law stated before he got to his feet.

"Thank you Nojiko for coming to get me," Annja commented to the blue hair girl. Annja watched as Law put Nami back together and helped Kidd to his feet. The boy squeaked in pain. She sighed. She placed a hand on Law's shoulder and picked up Kidd in her arms before she carried him back.

Annja entered the house and sat on the couch, holding Kidd on her lap. He curled up, almost burring his face into her neck. Law sat on the chair nearby and went back to reading the medical book.

There was a faint noise. Annja looked around before she asked Law, "Do you hear that?"

Law paused and he turned his gaze around the room. He said, "Yeah, I do."

"It sounds like it's coming from Marco's stuff," Annja obverse. Law walked over and dug through Marco's bag. He pulled out a small transponder snail.

He answered the call, "Hello, thank you for Dr. Law's medical office, what is your medical emergency?"

Annja was torn between slapping for her forehead and laughed at Law's antics. She heard the person at the other end of the line answer and she felt her stomach drop to the floor.

"Dr. Law?" It was Edward. "I'm looking for Marco."

"He's busy at the moment," Law replied.

"Doing what?" Edward asked.

"Fucking a woman nearly 10 years older than him," Law stated.

Annja's eyes widen at the boy's language.

Edward laughed, "That's my boy."

Kidd snorted against Annja's neck. She glanced down at the red head boy. He started to have some color return to his still pale face.

"I remember a time where I was fucking –" Annja tried to ignore the flash of jealously as she reminded herself that her and Edward would not really together, but would be one day when she was ready to be, "a big breasted woman –"

"Edward Newgate!" Annja snapped toward the snail, "You are talking to a 9-year-old boy, not a 30-some adult doctor."

There was a pause. Edward blinked and replied, "My apologies, Annja." Well, at least, he recognized her voice. "Tell Marco to call me when he is available."

"Mr. Newgate, please, wait," Law started, "I would like to thank you."

"For what?" Edward asked.

"For pissing off and making my mother jealous," Law finished with a glare.

"Law!" Annja squeaked. Kidd snorted again.

Law slammed the receiver down on top of the snail who winced. He turned to looked at Annja and said, "I'm not apologizing for that."

"Didn't think you would," she replied.

The door to the master bedroom opened and Marco walked out. Annja got a glimpse of the bedroom. The bed sheets wore torn up by what looked like talons and some of the covers were tossed onto the floor. She spotted Belle-mere slipped a blue tank top, covering the hand shaped bruised marks that disappearing into her pants.

Marco smirked at Annja and shrugged.

"Your father called," She informed the blonde, "Law answer it."

Marco looked worried all of the sudden. He grabbed the snail and disappeared outside.

Kidd shifted in Annja's arms. She looked down and saw he uncurled from his ball and just lay in her arms. She smiled, softly, at him and swung her legs up on the couch, laying down. She shifted Kidd over to the other side of her body and closed her eyes.

"Hey mom," Marco said sometime later. Annja popped open an eye, looking up at the blonde, "Pops wants me to come home. There's trouble brewing between himself and an Emperor."

"Alright," Annja said, understanding a little. She learned about some of the pirate politics while Law and her was aboard the Red Force. "Be careful, Marco."

"Wanna walk me down to the harbor?" Marco asked. There was a glint in Marco's eyes.

"Sure," she replied. She scouted out from under Kidd. She watched with a fond smile as Kidd sought out the warm spot she just got up from. She glanced around. Law curled up with a book on his chest, snoring softly. The two girls lent against each other under a blanket. Belle-mere stood by the door, waiting.

The trio walked down to the harbor as Marco explained, "There is gonna be a ship waiting for me on the entrance to the Grand Line. I'm planning to fly there." Annja nodded. They reached Annja's boat. Marco turned to the two women. "Well, I guess it's see ya later."

"Take care of yourself," Belle-mere said.

"Always will," Marco commented, sending her a smile, "I had fun this past week."

Annja resisted to the urge to pretend to gag.

"I did too," Belle-mere agreed, "Even though you made me feel like a child molster for screwing a 17."

"You knew?" Marco asked.

"Law." Belle-mere replied. Annja snorted.

"That brat." Marco growled.

"How old are you anyway, Belle," Annja asked, "cuz you look no older than 20."

"25," Belle-mere shrugged. The teens stared at her. "I age well. See ya around, Marco." She turned and walked away.

Marco snorted in amusement and turned to Annja. He started, "I'm gonna miss you, mom."

"Me too, Marco," Annja said, "You have been a lifesaver with the whole situation with Kidd at Loguetown. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," he replied, "I would have done it for any of my brothers or sisters." He half turned to the sea, "Say, got a question, when are you planning to come abroad the Moby Dick?"

"25," Annja said, "I'm planning to broad the Moby Dick and joined the family when I turn 25." She admitted.

"I will have make sure we have a room ready for you and the brats, then," Marco said, "See ya later."

"Yeah," Annja said, "See ya later."

Marco transformed into his phoenix mode and flew off into the distance. Annja watched him until the blue and yellow flames faded. She turned and walked the short distance to Belle-mere. The two women walked back to the house.

"Hey, Belle," Annja started before they reached the front door, "I was wondering if Law, Kidd, and I could stay with you and the girls for a while."

"Sure," Belle-mere said, "I could use the help raising the girls and I know you need the help with the hellions."

"My boys are angels compared to those girls," Annja argued. They entered the house, playful arguing about their kids. The front door shut behind Annja.

~17th division~

That's the end of Arc 5!

Reviews:

Reaganbrie- Thank you for voting. Be sure to come back and vote again for Ace's soulmate!

Wolf Riddle - Thank you for reviewing and voting. I'm glad you are enjoying this story.

ShirazakiYami – I think any fan of Marco's would love to switch places with her.

Catscats1223 – Thank you and Welcome to the boat.

Psychopathonadiet – I'm sorry.

TDI-Ryrio-Enclares- Thank you for the review. Welcome to the boat.

Guest (1) – Yes, it would be really interesting if she did join the Whitebeard Pirates. I think she would join forces with Annja and they would rule the crew very easily.

Lightarrow – Ssshh!

Guest (2) – Hey Law! We got a reviewer with a nosebleed.

Nana – Thank you for reviewing

C.L. – Thank you for review and Welcome to the boat.

Starrat – I'm glad. Thank you.

Mysteryreader6626 - Thank you.

Guest (3) – When you think about when it comes to your parents, how many times did your mom yell at you "Just Wait until your father comes home!" or "Wait until your father hears about this!"? I know for a fact, my mom yelled that a lot. ASL trio will appearing the next arc. As for Ace's death, Funimation, the company doing the English Dub for One Piece, has just got done with Impel Down Arc and started releasing the Marineford Arc. I am gonna cry when they do that episode where Ace dies. Hell, I'm listening to a song by the Japanese VA of Ace is singing. It's called Living Fire. It's on youtube if you want to listen to hear it.

RomanceNerd – I totally did not do research on Belle-mere. I really didn't think about a possible romance between Marco and her, but it flowed out onto paper. However, I did explain some of it in this chapter.

 _Poll results:_

 _Luffy - 90_

 _Robin - 42_

 _Sapphire -39_

 _Hell I even voted, people, and Luffy still won!_

Arc 6 Preview – It's been 3 years since the Barnes family had seen Marco, but a familiar face appears in the quiet town one day. Law and Annja are surprise to see him again and he offers the Barnes Family to join him again on his ship, only to run into a lonely boy on another island. Annja has expanded her family again. With the boys under the age of 13, Annja decides to it is time to place some roots until the lonely boy is old enough to travel as a pirate, but things are not always happen as planned. The lonely boy's grandfather shows up and drags the Barnes Family up to live with Bandits. Annja put her foot down after she see the way they treat their current charge, an angry boy, thus she expanded her family to add the angry boy. Eventually, the angry boy brings home a noble boy and Annja couldn't say no to him.

Join Annja in the next Arc – The 'LKASL' Pirates coming June 1st.

 **Who do you think should Ace's soulmate?**

While you wait for the next chapter of the 17th Division, please to check out my other One Piece story, Ruby's Story Part 1. It will be updated every Wednesday and Sunday.


	19. New Poll

Yes, I know this is not an update. It is just an author's note. I lost my mojo… my muchness when it comes to writing. Why? My boyfriend of 8 years come over Friday to my surprise after I told him I wasn't coming over since one of the food stores was having a hiring event. He showed up and I got this bad feeling – usually they are right. He informed we should take a break – I snapped at him the other day while he was heading to work about trying to freelance my writing skills and he wanted to snap back, but he didn't – and try to de-stress before we have a big ass argument and end up hating each other. I didn't argue because I saw how that effect my parents after the divorce. He took me out – in fucking public where I felt like I couldn't show my emotions – and we talked about it. Right now, like I said, I lost my mojo when it comes to writing, I have things I need to do (Laundry, clean my room, take of my cat, etc), but I have no motivation to do these things since I've been in a depressed state since Friday. My cat hasn't left my side for very long. I barely sleep – stay up until 4, 5, 6am and get up again around 10 or 11 even though I wake at 7 or 8 before I rolled back over. I barely can write. I wait until my stomach starts growling from hunger. My chest hurts when I think about it, so I don't think about it very often. He says this is just temporary, just a cool off period where we can get somethings straighten out (for me – another job), and hopefully come back stronger where we can actually buy/rent a place, get married, and finally start on our future family. (Yes, I've been picking on my boyfriend when we were together about future baby names like Zoro, Nami, Lily, Harry, Yusuke, mostly names from what I liked reading/watching)

Anyway, yeah, I lost my mojo when it comes to writing and I'm hoping to get it back soon. I'm planning an update blitz during August – 8/19 through 8/26(That's my 27th birthday) and I'm also planning to take part in July's CampNoNaWriMo where I will try to pump out close to 100,000 words. I know I can do it, but I have to stay motivated.

Reviews!

RomanceNerd- That's a good idea. I'm thinking about doing that. Thank you.

Xxlawaceboluxx – Thank you for the review

Alexandria747 – I'm glad

LawLuFan – Yeah, yeah, we all know Law/Luffy won

Guest (1) Yup they are gonna show up soon

RomanceNerd(Ch18) – I know. No, I don't ship Belle/Marco. I just kinda threw them together for just that chapter.

Wolf Riddle – Should I plug my ears? *grins*

YunizuKozakura – The fateful meeting will be at toward the end of this saga.

Psychopathonadiet – I agree with you. I need some Robin in the fic. I just have figure out how I'm going fit her in.

Starrat – Thank you for review

Akky-nee-chan – That was all going through my mind when I tried to figure out what Edward would say to Law's comment about what Marco was doing.

Okay. We are going to have a huge poll – for Ace's, Sabo's, Marco's and Kidd's soul mates. You will have four votes/day/poll. I will create a new poll by noon each day on my profile and you guys can vote there. I will be accepting votes through review also starting this 'chapter'…I mean… this A/N, yeah, until I don't know when. I promise I figure it out by the time the next chapter is posted or the following chapter. This idea is credited by RomanceNerd. She/he – that person who review with that penname – gave me the idea. So, let's start this process again.

For Ace: The choices are:

Robin,

Emerald*

Marco

Nami

Nojiko

Sapphire*

Bonny

Ruby*

For Sabo:

Vivi, the princess of Alabasta

Robin

Sapphire

Nami

Nojiko

Koala

Bonny

For Marco: (Please note you gonna vote for Ace/Marco pairing, I have already listed that once. I'm not doing that again for the Marco section)

Robin

Sapphire

Emerald

Ruby

For Kidd (I can remove Diamond Skywalker as Kidd's soulmate)

Bonny

Robin

Ruby

Sapphire

Emerald

Nami

Nojiko

Diamond Skywalker (vote to Keep her as Kidd's soulmate)

What does the * mean? There are OC of mine. They are from Ruby's Story Part 1, however, I will be changing Ruby's background a little bit for this story.

Ruby Stark – the adoptive daughter Tony Stark, current age 5, but when she joins the storyline 20, the eldest of triples, don't remember birth parents, ate the dimension devil fruit when she was 7, has been trained as a SHIELD agent, and wants to write one of the world's greatest novels

Emerald – the second eldest of triples, one of Ruby's sisters, has not ate a devil fruit, raised by her father, has trust issues, and has the dream of find her soul mate

Sapphire – the baby of the triples, one of Ruby's sisters, raised by her father, wants to be a nurse to the world's greatest doctor.

Ruby, Emerald, and Sapphire has red hair and blue eyes

Diamond Skywalker – the youngest daughter of a famous explorer and a queen of a peaceful country, can use a mysterious power, highly skilled with a sword, and can sense danger. Current age – 6.

So, there are the OFC's.


	20. New Story Poll Plz Help

~NEW POLL~

Hey, y'all,

First of all – Yeah, another author's note. It has been – how long since my oh-so-wonderful boyfriend of 8 years and I went on a break? Answer: too damn long! I hate May 13th – a while. I do have my good days and my horrible, shitty, why do I have what feel like a hole in my chest (I hope I don't turn into a Hallow), really bad days, especially the days where I only get less than 3 hours of sleep. As of, 6/12, today, My ex and I had our last argument. I feel almost Free and on the verge of an Adventure.

On top of all things, 6/12, today, is the anniversary of my grandmother's death. She died last year from a form of Kidney Cancer.

At least, this morning, I will be able to watch my all-time favorite Dragon Ball Z Character come back – Future Trunks, my love, oh, I have missed you! – into the current storyline of Dragon Ball Super! I will also probably, most highly likely, binge watch on Yu Yu Hakusho and Game of Thrones. Why Yu Yu Hakusho? Besides being my first love of anime and probably the first one I managed to watch all the way through, I love the interaction between the Spirit Dectective, the thrilling fights, and Hiei. I named my Blue Russian after that demon. I also managed to fall in love with my ex-boyfriend, who only after I thought about it, is a lot like Hiei. He don't speak unless he wants to insult someone, and tell you how is it not how you like it. However, I'm pretty sure Hiei would have treated me a lot better than my ex did. Game of Thrones? I promise my brother I would watch it.

But that is not why I am posting this probably annoying Author's Note. The real reason why I am posting this – I have a lot of story ideas, original and fanfiction. I am focusing on my Fanfiction Ideas, today. I need your help to choose which stories I will update weekly, monthly, every two months, and every six months.

Now, I would like to at least read one – just one – chapter per story and leave a review before you vote:

 **Ruby's Story** -summary: Avenger Ruby Romanoff at age 7 had lost her memories. Now, at 20, she finds herself in their World. She wants to go home, but could it be she is already home? Ruby/Zoro. Eventually will be Marco/Ruby/Zoro pairing.

Other Notes: This is gonna be a multi part story, covering the Marvel Movies and One Piece Storyline. After the time skip, it will slowly move away from cannon because Ruby does save Ace and Luffy from Akainu and the Straw Hat Crew will expand. Right now, I am have written down 41 "named" characters, but I will no doubt max at 50 – I will not go pass that number unless something happens and I think a character would be benefit to the crew. The Arcs will a lot longer, 10 – 15k Chapters and will expanded to 3-5 chapters. However, I am writing Ch 5 of Part 1, covering the Logue Town Arc. I just watched the lastest Episode of One Piece – the one about the Grand Straw Hat Fleet. I love Luffy, but I think when I reach this point in Ruby's Story Part 5 – Ruby will try to conceive with Marco's help into accepting the Grand Fleet with different conditions – instead of the Father and son bond the Grand Fleet is looking for, maybe the 7 leaders of the Fleet will become Lieutenants of the Fleet or another high rank position similar to an Army like Generals.

 **The 17** **th** **Division: Mom of the Whitebeard Pirates** : Summary: OC-centric There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down. Law and Kid with ASL raised by the Whitebeard Pirates. Mother-fic Whitebeard/OC

Other notes: I haven't started on the next chapter, just yet. I am planning to do to that today. However, there could be up to 40 total chapters in the first Saga, depending on Chapter length. I haven't planned the Second Saga yet.

 **A Trucker's Love** : Summary: Inspired by her parents, Val Flynn became a truck driver. She didn't expect to be participating in an alien war. It was supposed to be fictional! OP/OC

Other Notes: When my other computer got fried, I lost most of the chapter I had typed. I have to go back, re-read what I had written, and plan from there.

 **Adventure of a Modern Woman** : Summary: Slight Twilight crossover. Valerie lost her memory when she was 15. The Cullen Family adopted her. Now, she wants nothing more than go back to their side. There is a slight problem - She's stuck in Camelot, working as a servant until she finds a way back home, using her knowledge of the Arthurian legends to help the Once and Future King and the Greatest Warlock to walk to the Earth.

Other Notes: Same thing with 'A Trucker's Love'. I have to re-read it and go from there, but I, lucky me, had hand-written it and went through my trash to find the pages to only realize that I was still missing a few pages from the chapter. I might have to write it for it to make sense.

 **Bonded** Series:

Book 1 Summary: If she didn't listen to those rumors, she would have not found out her dead soul mate was still alive as the world's most dangerous assassin, credited with at least 2 dozen assassinations with the last 50 years. Will James Barnes show through the icy exterior of the Winter Soldier? What will she have to give up to keep him? Bucky/OC AU Will be Edited, See profile for more

Book 2: Sequel to Bonded. Valerie doesn't regret meeting James, her soul mate. They have been captured by Hydra. Will they get out Hydra alive or will Hydra eat them alive? Bucky/OC Slight crossover with X-men. on hold temporary

Other notes: This was the major story I was working on early this year. When I fired my computer, I lost the next complete chapter and kinda gave up. I will probably no doubt, re-write it and make it better.

 **His Troubled Angel** : Summary: Hillary O'Conner has no clue why they, meaning Hillary and her brother Eli, were now in Midgar. The clues she has are Sephiroth is not on his Mommy-complex, Genesis Rhapsodos is a pervert, Angeal Hewley appears to be honor bound to protect Hillary from Genesis, Eli is a Turk that hates Hillary guts,Zack is a hyperactive pup... Full Summary Inside Genesis/OC OC-centric

Other notes: Wow! Yeah, I will have to re-write this one. Why? I only wrote it to help with some issues I was dealing with back in 2012. I did enjoy writing it, but I felt like it could have been so, so, so much better. I even did a damn timeline, during the second attempt, to help put things down on paper.

 **Remembering Sabo** : Summary: Dreams are supposed to be our unconscious mind telling us something, right? Maybe Harry should pay attention to them. Maybe he should pay attention to that wanna-be Dark Lord and defeat him before Harry gets killed, right? What is Harry, anyway? A pirate? A Wizard? Both?

Other Notes: I accept this changelle from BleakSeaReaper a couple years ago. At first, I ran out of ideas to make my twist of the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. This past time, writer's block. I am going have to do a lot of planning this one since I have a rough idea where I want to start, what I will tell, etc.

 **Starish 7 Maji Love 1000%** : Summary: She replaced Haruka. Will she be strong enough to change their fates for the better or for the worst?

Other notes: This is the result after binge watch Uta no Prince-sama, several times. I am so excited for this October. Season 4 is coming out.

 **The Sister Saga: Yusana's Story** : Summary: A lost princess of the Fire Demons from Raizen's part of Demon World is only half demon. After she loses her throne to her full demonic uncle, she must try to survive on her own, but a rumor sends her to the human word where she runs into her half-sisters.

Other notes: This is an old story idea. My friend – Clover – and I had this idea when we were teenagers. After nearly a decade and a couple attempts together to write this story, I have decide to do it with her, but I will eventually write Clover's and Cleo's stories after I get done with my part – Yusana's Story. I probably will add a fourth sister to the mix.

 **NEW STORIES** :

 **Destruction's Strength** : Summary: Valerie Rogers ate a Devil Fruit and travels through the universe to only land on a different of her Earth, in time to help defeat a villain named Majin Buu and eventually meet her soul mate – Beerus. One Problem – He's the God of Destruction and he has been waiting for her for a long time.

Other Notes: Similar to His Troubled Angel and the 17th Division creation. I'm writing this for two reasons. First Reason, like His Troubled Angel, is to help me to get through the heartache of losing the one man I thought was my forever, my happy ending, my soulmate. Second reason, like the 17th Division, how many Beerus/OC pairings are out there? 57 stories involving the God Of Destruction, 21 of them are with an OC, and … 2 with the pairing. I know there are a couple more – involving lemons. My point is there a lot of room for this guy to be explore…

Annja: Ba ca wow wow!

Really, Annja? *cocks an eyebrow at the red head OFC* Let's ignore her. Where was I? Oh yeah, and let's not even talk about Whis!

 **Cooking for Destruction** : Summary: Ruby Rogers works as a head chef at a 5-star restaurant and is invited to cook for a dinner party. Beerus tastes one thing that Ruby has prepared for the party and decides he has enough of Whis' cooking.

Other notes: Again, not enough Beerus/OC. I will most definitely add in some of the urban legends out there like the 'Black Eyed Children'. If you haven't heard about the 'Black Eyed Children', one version of the urban legend is a boy and a girl with black eyes – no white showing – show up in the dead of night, asking to come in, telling the homeowners their parents will be there shortly. They are known to be extremely violent if denied entry into the house. The one story my mom – she's a truck driving – told me, the black eyed children got permission to enter this couple's house. Shortly thereafter, the husband started to have his nosebleed, one of the four cats start to hiss in the kitchen as it watched the 'black eyed children' and the wife made the kids a cup of hot chocolate as they waited for the children's parents to arrive. A light shone down from the sky, covering the house in the light. The "Black Eyed Children" get up, telling the couple that their parents have arrived and depart. After trying to get the husband's nose to stop bleeding, the wife takes to him the ER where they are informed that the husband's senses are burnt from being in the tanning bed for too long and now has an advance form of Skin Cancer. One Problem – the husband doesn't get into the tanning beds at all. The only reason why he would have that problem – the 'Black Eyed Children' had very strong radiation coming off of them.

There have been a lot of eye-witness accounts of these "Black Eyed Children" throughout the last couple _hundred_ years. Let's not even me started on the Dead Sea Scrolls, the books that were _left out of the Holy Christen Bible_ – recently, one of the scrolls is reported to be "The Book of Giants" like twice of Hagrid's size in the Harry Potter series and they have evidence of a 30-foot skeleton of a Giant. There are a lot of things I am willingly to write, to explore through writing, and be willingly to publish under a penname, of course. So, I would like to point out, right now, _the Bible was written by men_ , inspired by God and son of God, Jesus. That is all I am saying. I feel like I do say something else, it will spark a huge debate and I am not willingly to take part in that since I will point a lot of stuff within the bible and other historical documents that will piss off a few people.

Last Story:

 **Second Chance at Love** : Summary: Bardock wasn't bonded to Gine and somehow managed to survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He travels to find his sons. Son Annja, daughter of Gohan and Genkai, adopts Goku shortly after the baby lands on Earth. Bardock/OC

Other notes: I like the idea of Bardock coming to Earth and either to raise Goku or meeting Goku while he is an adult. I have seen a couple stories with the idea. However, my take will have some YYH elements added in, at least the beginning. It might be a full crossover eventually.

12 stories to choose from. What am I thinking?! I will keep the poll up for this week 6/12-6/20. I will post a chapter- yes, an actually chapter – per story with the results. I will accept votes through reviews, but I do have a poll on my profile on . So, you really get to vote twice for the 3 stories you want me to work on.

Again, the Choices:

1 – Ruby'S Story

2- The 17th Division

3- A Trucker's love

4- Adventure of a Modern Woman

5 - Bonded

6 – His Troubled Angel

7- Remembering Sabo

8 – Starish 7 Maji Love 100%

9- The Sister's Saga: Yusana's Story*

10- Destruction's Strength*

11- Traveling the Universe with Destruction*

12 – Second Chance at Love*

*Not yet posted. I will post these stories depending on the results of the polls.


	21. Saga 1 Arc 6 Ch 16 Year 1 Part 1

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard/Edward - 28

Annja – 17

Law - 9

Kidd – 6

Ace/Sabo/Nojiko – 6

Nami - 3

Luffy – 3

Saga 1 Her Boys

Arc 6 The Timeskip

Ch 16 – Year 1

Two days had passed since Marco left the future mother of the Whitebeard Pirates, Annja already missed his presence and his help when it came to her two boys. She thought he would stick around a lot longer then he did. Law spent the last couple days with his nose in his medical books and Kidd disappeared, returning at nightfall with bruises.

"What on Earth happen to you, Kidd," Annja asked, touching the bruises on the red head boy's face as she knelt in front of the boy. He shrugged in responded, not looking at her in the eye. She sighed. She knew the boy was either starting fights or at least finishing them. She hoped the boys would cheer up by the morning. Belle-mere had informed her that Nojiko's birthday was tomorrow. She glanced over at Law. She gave another sigh.

"I miss Marco, too," she announced. Law looked up from his medical book. Kidd finally met her eyes. Annja continued, "We will see him again soon." She stood up, "I am planning to meet your grandparents - my momma and daddy - when I turn 25 and that is when we will join the Whitebeard Pirates." She felt her boys' eyes on her as she walked across the living room to the kitchen, "Marco asked before he left when I was planning to join him and Edward. I told him when I turn 25." She paused as she grabbed a wash cloth and turned on the water, allowing the wash cloth to soak up the running water. Annja strained the extra water from the cloth and went back over to Kidd.

"What if I get kidnapped again?" Kidd asked.

"If I can't get you back by myself," Annja started, "I will call Edward for help." She cleaned Kidd's face of dirt, trying to see if he had any cuts.

"And what if that pink bastard tries to get to me," Law asked, referring to Daflamingo.

Annja turned to the black hair boy and answered, "Like I said, if I can't get you back by myself, I will call Edward for help." She smiled. "I don't know what the future will hold for the three of us, but if something happens where I get into a dangerous situation and can't get us out of it, I will call for Edward's family and we will join them." She smiled. "Understand?" The two boys nodded, understanding. Annja felt eyes on her. She glanced up and saw Belle-mere watching the family of three have a moment.

"Now," Annja said, "let's get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. It's Nojiko's birthday."

"How old will she be?" Kidd asked.

"You can ask her tomorrow," she replied.

Law and Kidd moved the table from the center of the room. Annja tossed out a blanket, getting the center of the room ready for the trio's bedding. She curled up in the middle of the bedding. Law laid beside her, on the left, and Kidd took the space on the right.

"I'm taking the kids out to the grove for a couple hours," Belle-mere whispered to Annja as Kid finished washing the dishes, Law dried them, and Nami put the clean dishes away when the eldest boy handed them to her, "Do you think you'll be able to get everything ready on your own?"

"Of course," Annja replied, "Cake or cupcakes?"

"I think cupcakes will be best," the pink haired woman answered. Both shot a glanced toward the birthday girl who was reading a book at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, it will only take me at most 3 hours," Annja said. Belle-mere nodded.

Annja started to clean up the mess she made. She kept an eye out of the window as she cleaned the dirty dishes. She put them away and pulled the cupcakes she had placed in the fridge. She touched the tops and felt they were cool down enough to be iced. She quickly did that before she put them to join the rest of the cupcakes. She stepped back, looking at her hard work. She nodded, smiling.

Annja grabbed her book and a chair before she went to the door. She stepped outside and waited, reading her book.

Annja didn't wait long for the kids and Belle-mere to reappeared. She glanced up as she heard them and saved her place before she closed her book. She stood up. She spotted them, walking toward the house. Annja caught Belle-mere's eye and nodded, smirking.

"Alright, kids," Belle-mere addressed the four kids, "Nojiko, you will be going into the house last."

"Why, Belle-mere," the birthday girl asked.

"We have a surprise for you," Annja said. The red head grabbed the chair and book before she stepped to the door, opening it. She walked inside, followed by Law and Kidd. Nami was third. The organette girl gasped in shock. "Nami, don't say anything." Annja warned, giving the girl the eye. Nami nodded.

Belle-mere stepped inside and turned to Nojiko, waving the girl in. The birthday girl walked into the house. She gasped. Her eyes widened with surprise as she took in the colorful streamers, the dozens of balloons, the presents covering the coffee table, and the cupcakes in front of the presents.

"Happy Birthday, Nojiko!" the two boys, Nami, the teenager, and Belle-mere echoed.

~Nami's Birthday: July 3~

It was Annja's turn to take the kids out of the house. Belle-mere stayed behind to decorate for Nami's 4th birthday. The red head teen led the two girls, and two boys down into town.

"What do you want to do today?" Annja asked, glancing down at Nami, who held her hand.

"Visit the Book store," Nami grinned.

"Get grub," Kidd announced.

"Get a new outfit," Nojiko suggested.

"I'm with Miss Nami," Law commented, "The book store."

"I guess we are going to the book store," Annja smiled. Nami cheered. Law grinned. Nojiko and Kidd pouted. Annja giggled at their expressions.

The bell rang as they entered the book store. The clerk looked up and glared at Annja. She blinked in responded. "I'm keeping a close eye on you five. Especially you two." The clerk pointed at Law and Nami. They tried to look innocent.

Annja sighed. She knew they had partnered up as they found each other fondness for books. It was not the first time Annja had heard about the two troublemakers stealing books to read, either about navigation or medical books.

Nami knew what she wanted. Law pouted when Annja whispered to him the books he wanted would have to wait until his birthday. He nodded in understanding. They didn't take long in the book store and they walked out of the book store twenty minutes later.

They wondered around the town until Annja glanced at the time and decided to head back to the house. Nami bounced as she tried to get to the house faster than the rest of them. Annja knew the girl wanted to read the books about navigation she had got. The older teen giggled as she thought about the surprise Belle-mere should have done by now.

The house appeared in the distance. Nami started to pull away from the group. Annja called out to her and held out her hand to the birthday girl.

"How about the rest of you head on up to the house and inform Belle-mere we are back," Annja suggested.

"Sure," Kidd announced. He ran off with Law and Nojiko following him. They disappeared inside the house.

Annja glanced down and saw Nami pouting. She giggled again. She felt Nami settle a glare on her. The duo continued on up to the house. Belle-mere stepped out of the house as they approached. Annja cocked an eyebrow. The older woman nodded.

"Go on in," Annja urged Nami. The girl burst into the house and gasped. Annja stepped in and looked around in surprise. Sea charts hung on the walls. A single cupcake sat in the middle of a medium sized, sea blue iced cake designed to look like a map of the local region. Nami turned her eyes onto the two mother figures. Nami launched herself at Belle-mere, wrapping her arms around the woman, and said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Belle-mere smiled

The start of the following month found Annja reading a book when someone pounded on the front door. She looked up from her book, startled. She got up from the couch. She walked over to the front door and pulled it open. On the other side of the door, there stood a man in a brown old military uniform.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Where's Belle-mere," he asked.

"In the tree grove," she replied, "Why?"

The man cursed, softly. He glanced back to the village. Annja followed his gaze and saw a black flag waving in the wind.

"Pirates are attacking," Annja stated. He nodded. She stepped away from the door. She hurried over to where Law kept his medical bag and picked it up. "Here," she shoved the bag into the uniformed man's arms. "Take this to the tree grove and try to find the boy named Law. Black hair, tan skin with white spots, wearing blue jeans. Tell him to get down to the village. Then find the red head boy called Kidd, also tell him about the pirates." Annja stepped around the man and darted down the path.

~Law~

Law looked up as he heard rapid footsteps approached. He saw a man in a brown uniform, holding Law's medical bag. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have my bag?" the devil fruit user asked.

"Your mother gave it to me to give to you if your name is Law," the man replied.

"It is," Law stated. He climbed to his feet. "Why did she do that?"

"Pirates are attacking the village," the man explained. Law grabbed the bag and dashed to the village.

~Kidd~

"Hey, Kidd!" Belle-mere yelled. The red head haired boy looked at her. She stood several feet away. A man in a brown uniform stood, panting beside her. "There are pirates attacking the village. Annja wants you down there to help out."

"Pirate Attack!" Kidd grinned, "I'm there!"

He jumped off of the ladder and landed in a crunch before he spirited toward the village.

~Annja~

Annja made down to the village. She glanced around. The pirates swarmed around. The red head immediately grabbed a nearby pole and swung it around her right wrist.

Some of the pirates paused, staring at her. She smirked before she swung the pole at a trio of them. They flew backwards. One of three landed on top of the others while the two others landed in a vendor stall. The pirates turned to her.

Annja felt their eyes roaming her body. She stood in a relaxed stance before she waved them to come at her. She saw them launched themselves at her.

~Law~

Law ran down the side of the hill. A smirk crossed his lips. He spotted a large rock a few feet ahead of him. On the other side, a small group of poorly dressed pirates stood, looking toward the village. Jumping, he pulled his legs up. He soared over the rock. His feet hit the back of the shoulders of a pirate. The pirate flew forward with a shocked cry. The pirate landed on his front. Law stood on the downed pirate's back and turned slightly to face the others, counting four.

"Where the hell did you come from?" one of the four asked.

"Well, that is a long explanation," Law answered, "It involved a man and a woman having sexual intercourse…"

"We get that part!" another of the four yelled at Law who smirked in amusement.

"Tell us where did you come from?" the first one said in a tone Law didn't like.

"Are you trying to order me around?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He is, shorty," the second one who yelled sneered, now.

Law's expression darkened before he stated in an even tone, "Since you are new to the area, I'll let you know, I don't like to order around." He placed his medical bag on the ground. He slipped out a scalpel from the bag. "Room." A blue sphere surrounded the pirates and Law. The pre-teen moved the scalpel in a series out quick motions. "Shambels."

The pirates screamed in horror as they saw their body split apart and fly through the air.

~Kidd~

Running full speed down the hill leading into the village, Kidd heard screaming. He growled out, "Damn you, Law. Already having fun."

His fire like eyes narrowed on a group of pirates as they tried to sneak up behind his mother. He noticed the teenager was busy, fighting a group of six in front of her.

Kidd jumped into the air. He summoned his devil fruit powers and caused the nearby metal to soar to his left arm. He waited for the group of pirates to turn to him.

~Annja~

The red haired teen knew who had shown up once metal objects flew through the air. She turned around and saw the large metal limb being formed. Annja backed away, hurrying away from the damage zone.

Kidd waited long enough for her to hide in an alley way before he yelled, "Repel!"

Annja watched from around the corner as the metal objects flew through the air. The pirates screamed as they turned tail and darted away from Kidd.

She stepped from the alley way. She looked at Kidd and said, "Good job, Kidd."

"Thanks, mom," Kidd grinned at her.

"How about you go find Law while I go find the Captain of this…" she looked at the fleeing men before she chose her words, "Oh so courageous pirate crew?"

Kidd snorted and replied "Sure thing." He walked away.

Annja strolled down to port where she found the pirate crew. They gathered a man standing at the center of the group. She didn't recognize the Captain, but she kinda figured it was because the idiot didn't have a bounty, yet. Nor he will by the time Annja was finished with him.

"Excuse me," she called out. The entire crew turned to face Annja. "I'm looking for the Captain of this…" she looked for the word, "pathetic looking crew."

"What did you say," the man in the center of the pirate group.

"You heard me," Annja replied, "Or do you need someone translate what I said in pathetic?"

The Captain let out a roar and darted at Annja. The red head teen yawned, moving her right hand to hid her open mouth.

The Captain drew his sword, swinging up over his head. Annja waited until the captain was within a few feet of her. He started to swing the blade down at her. She flicked her wrist and bashed her pole in the captain's midsection. He gasped. She pulled the pole away before she stepped to the right. The pole twisted through the air. She slammed the pole in the back of the captain's head. He fell silent before he callaspoed at her feet.

Annja turned her gaze to the pirate crew. She roamed her eyes over the shitty crew. She spoke, "Grab your captain and injuried. Do not come back to this island or the next time, I won't be gentle."

Annja turned her back to the crew. She spotted Law and Kidd waiting for her on the far side of the road. She reached them before she glanced backwards. The pirates left the island.

"Mom," Law said, "Pops' name is showing."

Annja glanced down at her chest. Indeed, she was not wearing a scarf. "Son of a…" she muttered. She glanced at the pirate crew. "I should have sunk their asses." She sighed. "Hopefully, they didn't see his name or at least didn't recognized it."

~Moby Dick~

Marco yawned as he stared at the calendar. Why was August 26th circled? He shrugged. He sensed someone approach his room. He resisted a groan. He wanted to go to bed. He just got done with the piles of paperwork. A knock echoed around his quarters.

"Come in," Marco called out. The door opened and Pops walked in. Marco blinked in surprise, "Hey Pops," he greeted the older man.

"Marco," Pops said, shifted on his feet.

Marco raised his eyebrow, and questioned, "What's wrong?"

"When is Annja's birthday?"

Marco thought about it. His eyes widen with horror. "It's tomorrow," he groaned. He wanted to slam his head against his desk.

Pops chuckled at Marco's reaction. He said, "I'm sure Annja would understand, considering how busy you have been." He paused, looking over the – now – first division commander, "Get some sleep, son."

"I will do it after I call Mom," Marco said.

"No, Marco," Pops said, "Get some sleep, son. We will talk after you wake."

Marco looked at him for a long moment and questioned, "Where are we?" Pops smiled. Marco gave him a long look and stated, "If mom tries to kill for trying to persuade her to come abroad before she is ready, I'm not getting into the middle of that."

Pops laughed loudly.

August 26 rolled around, brightly. Annja gave Belle-mere a look before the door slammed in the teen's face. She blinked at the closed door. She turned around and looked around the tree grove and the yard. She muttered, "What the hell I am supposed to do?" She paused, "I know I turned 18, but come on. There is nothing to do here for a teenager like me." She started to walk away from the house.

Annja wondered through the village, looking at the various vendors before she roamed through the stores, trying to get ideas for the kids' Christmas presents. She stepped out of the bookstore and noticed several people start to panic. She grabbed an arm of a person rushing away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Pirates, a huge pirate ship is pulling into harbor," the person replied. Annja let go out the person's arm and turned to the harbor. She growled. Not on her birthday!

Annja marched down to the harbor. Her hands curled into tight fists. She glared at the air in front of her. She paused as her eyes roamed up the whale bow, over the commanders standing on the figure head – She noticed Marco standing next to _him_ -, up the mast to the jolly roger. It was the Whitebeard Pirates.

Annja paled. Her eyes flickered back to Marco. He looked apologetic. She couldn't help it when her eyes roamed over Edward's huge form. Her breath caught in her chest as her icy blue eyes met his chocolate brown eyes. She gulped. She spun around on her heel. She spirited up the hill away from the harbor.

Edward felt his heart skip a beat when her eyes met his. She had grown beautiful in the three years since he had seen her. Of course, he was bias. He was aware of that fact.

"Who was she?" he heard Thatch, the 4th commander, asked, "She was beautiful."

"Yeah," Izo, 16th commander, agreed. Edward felt Izo's gaze on him.

"I will go get her," Marco offered. His arms transformed into blue flames.

"I will come with you," Izo stated, grabbing one of Marco's legs.

"She is gonna kill one of us," Marco announced.

'I think she will,' Edward agreed, silently.

Annja darted toward the front door. She reached for the doorknob. She turned it and tried to bust in. It wouldn't budge. She started slammed her hands against the door.

"Belle-mere," She started to whine, "Let me in! Please! Let me in! Belle-mere!" She glanced over her shoulder. She spotted Marco with… was that a woman, clutching to his leg. "Damn it, Belle-mere! Marco is here with Edward!"

"Whaat?" Annja heard Kidd and Law yelled. She heard running footsteps. The door flew open. Law and Kidd fell on top of her. She landed with a 'oof'. The two boys stared up at Marco before they leapt off of her. they dashed toward their older brother.

Annja rolled over onto her stomach. She glanced at the woman…wait, that wasn't a woman! If that was a woman, that was one flat chest woman! She had heard rumors that there was a crossdresser among Edward's crew.

"Marco!" Kidd leaped at Marco. Law stood off to the side.

Annja noticed they were busy. She climbed to her feet. She inched toward the front door. She turned and came face to face with a smirking Belle-mere.

"So," Belle-mere started, "Do you like your birthday present?"

Annja gapped at the pink haired woman, "So, this was your idea!"

"Yup," Belle-mere nodded, "Took a bit to get a hold of _your_ Edward, but I managed to do it."

"I can't believe you," Annja hissed, "I'm not ready!"

"I'm not asking you to join his crew," Belle-mere argued, "You need to get to know him in order to fall in love with _your_ Edward."

"I can 'get to know him' when I am 25," Annja shot back.

"So, _Mom_ ," someone started. Annja spun around, opening her mouth, ready to yell at Marco. She paused as she saw the speaker.

"You are?" she asked.

"I am Izo, the 16th Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates," the crossdresser replied, " _Mom_."

She glared at him, muttering "Not yet." She tried not to pout and tried ever harder not to cross her arms.

"What was that?" Izo raised an eyebrow.

"I am not _Mom_ , yet," Annja protested. She admitted it sounded weak to her own ears.

"Where is the soul mark?" Izo asked

"Someone on my body," Annja blinked. Belle-mere sighed before she grabbed the scarf around Annja's neck and pulled it off. Annja let out a squeak. Her hands flew up, covering the mark along her collar bone. Izo grabbed her hands and pulled them away. He stared at the mark.

"Well, Mom, it is a pleasure to meet you, finally," Izo stated.

"Likewise," Annja said. She tried to ignore how exposed she felt with another of her future sons standing inches away from her. She tried to hid that fact.

"Sorry, Mom," Marco grinned. He hugged her, surprising her. She wrapped her arms around the other teen. "I knew how you would react to this surprise." He let her go and stepped back.

"It's alright, Marc," Annja replied, "So, how have you been?"

"I've been alright," Marco answered, shrugged.

Izo snorted, "He's been promoted to First mate."

"Really?" Annja smiled, "I am happy for you, Marco."

"Thanks, Mom," Marco's checks tinted with color.

"Mom," Law and Kidd echoed together, "Could we go down and meet Pops?"

Annja looked at down at her younger boys. They gave her puppy eyes and pouted. She glanced up at Marco. She pointed at him and stated, "I am blaming you for this." She allowed a playful smirk to cross her lips.

"I didn't do anything!" Marco protested.

Annja ignored the blond teen, turning to Belle-mere and asked, "Do you and the girls want to go, too?"

"Sure," Belle-mere grinned, "I can't wait to embarrass you in front of Edward."

"I swear I will get you back!" Annja growled, glaring at Belle-mere.

"Nami, Nojiko!" Belle-mere called out, "We are going into town. You want to come?"

"Sure!" the girls called out. They joined Law and Kidd. The four kids dashed down the hillside.

"As much I would love to stay and walk you down to the crew, I am going to keep an eye on the young ones," Marco commented. He jumped into the air and transformed into his phoenix mode. He drifted away.

Belle-mere, Annja, and Izo watched as Marco followed the kids. The trio started to walk down the hill.

"How old are you, Mom?" Izo asked a couple minutes later.

"Turned 18 today," Annja replied.

"No way why you turned tail and ran," Izo commented, "You are so young."

Annja gave him a look that screamed 'your point is?'

"Do you wear any make-up?" Izo questioned.

"Nope," Annja replied.

Izo gasped, "You really should." He paused, "Maybe tonight when you and Pops go on a date."

"Date?" Annja squeaked. She hadn't thought about dating anyone, let alone Edward.

"I agree with you, Izo – right?" Belle-mere commented. Izo nodded. "Do you know if your cook will help us out?"

"Yup, Thatch will do it," Izo said, "He loves to cook. I know he will love to cook for your and Pops' date, tonight." He paused, "Do you have a special place in mind?"

"There is a cliff on the far side of my tree grove," Belle-mere replied, "The sunset is beautiful from there and I know someone goes there to read on her days off when she is not looking after the kids or working." The pink haired woman gave the teen a knowing look. Annja blushed under her gaze.

"Really?" Izo grinned, brightly, "it sounds prefect." He looked at Annja, "Do you have allergies?"

"Not I am aware of," the birthday teen replied.

"Good," Izo continued, rattling off things for his Mom and Pops' date until they reached the village. Annja noticed the Whitebeard Pirates had docked and mulled around the village, most of them heading to bars and restaurants. Some others went to find the local whorehouse.

Izo led the way back to the Moby Dick and up the ramp to deck. He stopped at the top of the ramp. He glanced at someone on deck before he turned and waited for Annja to finish climbing the ramp. She paused, out of sight.

What if Edward didn't find her pleasing to the eye? What if Edward already find someone else to warm his bed since she had refused to go with him when she was 15, then again at 17? She had promised to join his crew when she was 25. Would he even accept that? What if he wanted her to join now? Would he be highly disappointed in her, enough not to allow her to join him or seek another?

Some many questions dashed through her mind as she tried to move her feet up the ramp.

"Mom," Izo whispered. Her eyes flashed toward him. Marco stood next to him. Law and Kidd held Marco's hands. The four of them looked at her. She stared at them and could have sworn three more figures – a blond with two raven haired kids, younger then Kidd, wearing hats, mile wide grins – stood with the group. Somewhere in her heart, she knew her questions would not matter right now. She blinked. The image of the three ghostly kids vanished. "Mom, it is alright," Izo reassured her.

Annja took a deep breath. She steeled herself. She finished the climb up to the deck. Marco held out a hand. She grabbed it before she descended the stairs to the deck. She let go of Marco's hand. She felt ship rock as she raised her eyes.

Edward strolled across the deck. Annja stepped away from her sons, Belle-mere, and Belle-mere's girls. She met Edward halfway. She stared up at him.

He was taller in person. His muscles flexed as he knelt before her. He paused, looking her over. He reached out and brought her to his chest in a hug. She buried her face in the side of his neck, bringing her arm up around his collar bone. Her right hand rested on his shoulder and neck joint.

"Annja," Edward whispered.

"Edward," she whispered, "I'm sorry for running away earlier, but I wasn't excepting to see you before I turned 25."

"I know," he replied, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Annja said. He let her go, allowing her feet to touch the deck. She stepped back, feeling cold.

"POPS!" A group of crewmates, led by an orange haired man, "We got a problem." Edward and Annja looked at them, "There is no brothel on this island!"

Annja felt a bubble of laughter raise up within her and she exclaimed, "Of course not." She laughed, "This is a family friendly island, not an island like Loguetown." The orange haired man's face fell before he narrowed his eyes, staring at her, "What?" She asked.

"Oh my god," he whispered, "You're…you are…Pop's soulmate," he stepped forward, yelling at the top of his lungs, "MOMMY!" He launched himself at her.

Annja jumped back against Edward with a surprised scream.

Edward let out a booming laugh. Annja stared wide eyed at the orange haired man as he darted to Annja. He fell to his knees in front of her. He threw his arms around her waist. He buried his face in Annja's chest.

Annja continued to stare at the orange haired man. Her eyes darted around. Marco looked amused. Izo had a playful smile on his lips. Belle-mere smirked. However, her youngest two…wore dark expressions.

Law flexed his hand and the group was encircled by a blue dome. Annja noticed Law flicked out his scalpel and slashed through the air. She watched as the man's arms floated away from her waist. She turned to Law and gave him a look.

The orange haired man pulled away from Annja and looked at the stumps where his arms used to be at. He looked at his floating limbs. He scrambled away with a yelp, landing on his rear.

Marco snorted. Izo lost his playful smirk and blinked in shock. Belle-mere sighed. Nami and Nojiko giggled. Kidd smirked. Edward's laughter died down. Annja fought to hid her feelings of what Law did as she tried to give him a disapproving look.

"Law, apologize," She ordered.

Law glared at her, stating "I'm not apologizing." He paused, "I did not like the way he was holding you."

Annja, secretly, did not like it either. She said, however, "You will apologize, Law."

"Or what?"

That little shit! Annja paused, thinking. There was no suitable punishment… wait a minute! Those medical books he wanted.

"You won't get those medical books you want for your birthday," she announced.

"I'll just steal them," Law shot back.

Damn it!

"You won't be able to spend anytime with Marco while he is here," Annja threatened. Law stared at her. She met his gaze. The mother figure and son mentally fought.

Law looked away first. He really wanted to hang out with Marco, Annja figured. The raven haired boy turned to the orange haired man and said in a tone that declared he really didn't mean it, "I'm sorry for slicing your arms away from your body," he paused, "Pervert!"

"Law!" Annja cried out.

"Well," Marco started, "you are right. Thatch is a pervert."

"Yup," Izo agreed.

"Can't recall how many times Thatch has been nearly killed by the husbands of the wives he had either slept or flirted with," Edward stated.

Annja sighed.

"Mo-ah-om!" Thatch, the orange haired man, whined, "Pops and my brothers are being mean to me."

Why on earth did he bring her in this conversation? She replied, "Sounds like you deserve it," as she raised an eyebrow.

Edward, Marco, and Izo laughed at Thatch's expression.

~A date with Whitebeard~

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Annja muttered. She glanced toward Belle-mere and Izo as they put the finishing touches to her look. She turned to the mirror. Her red hair curled in big curls. She wore blue eye shadow, making her eyes pop. Her lips painted in a deep rouge that minded the birthday teen of blood. Her checks however were brushed by a light rose color. She thought it was pretty. She turned away.

"Mom," Izo started, "You are a natural beauty," his eyes darted between two tops that Annja had. Belle-mere pulled out a top from her closet. Izo looked at it. "That's perfect." He grabbed it. "Put this on." He ordered Annja.

Annja glanced at it. The top was a tank top of the same shade of the ocean on a clear day. She disappeared into the bathroom and changed shirts. She looked at herself, again. The tank top completed her skin tone. The door of the bathroom opened a crack and a hand thrust in a skirt. She grabbed it and held up. Her lips parted. Her eyes widen. She exclaimed, "I'm not wearing this!" She paused, "It's too damn short!"

"You are wearing it!" Izo argued.

"No, I am not." Annja shouted through the door. She couldn't believe she was going on a date with Edward. She sighed, glancing at herself.

"Yes, you are!" Izo argued.

"Not happening," She shot back. In the end, Izo won the argument.

~The 17th Division~

First of all, I'm sorry for disappearing on you guys, but my life is starting to get back together since my ex and I broke up. Yes, I have been looking back through the relationship and Yes, I have always known we would not last because of our differences…he preferred me to have a less risky job aka going to work in the hospital field while I wanted to chase my dream of becoming a published paid author. Let's not even mentioned how he wanted to wait to get married until I had most of my debt paid off. I waited nearly 7 years for a god-damn wedding. Recently, I find out he was tired of fighting with and for me.

My plans for walking down the aisle – before I turn 30, so within the next 3 years (8/26), I will find a man who loves me for me and can deal with me chasing my dreams of spending my life writing or I will be adopting a kid from the foster system and will try my best to give that kid the best chance he or she will ever have. So, I have chased my dream once I started to heal from pain of losing one of my closest friends. I figured I will see him again in April for one of the local festivals, but I will not trust him with my heart, my dreams, or my future again.

While we are on the topic of my dream of becoming a published paid Author, I have been writing a book series called 'The Blue Haired Pirates'. It is available only through Amazon, right now. Though, within the next couple months, I will be re-publishing it with a better story line, added characters, etc.

The Blue Haired Pirates will be following a teenage boy, Daisuke Montgomery, setting off into space to become the First Universal King of the Pirates, but of course it won't be easy for him. His oldest brother is chasing after him to get him to return home. His older sister is waiting at home for his return. His other older brother is waiting for him to join him at the top of the Pirate World. On the way, Daisuke will discover his family's secrets. Join Daisuke on his adventure to become the First Universal King of the Pirates. ~A very rough draft of the summary~

It's supposed to be One Piece meets Star Wars, in a general overview. Yes, it is highly inspirated from One Piece, and Star Wars to mention two.

More details on my author fan page on Facebook. If you are interested to follow me there, it's under Author Val Flynn. Please? With a cherry on top?

Anyway, getting to the current chapter, good part of this chapter kinda wrote itself. I love it when they do that! However, due to the job I'm at -sticking fast food -, the new version of Blue Haired Pirates, having no internet at home, illnesses, getting ready to move, also getting ready to have surgery done in late October, life is kicking me in the ass! So, I don't think I will be able to update again until December and then I will have a month-long updating blitz – in honor of Christmas. I am pointing out right now, I will be able to read any review you send me through my email via my phone, but I won't be able to reply until I get to one of local libraries which I will be trying to do every day, however, I can't promise you that I will be able to do that – work, life, etc.

Thank you for taking time to read this chapter. Don't forget to drop a review. If you have any questions, please sign in that way I will be able to reply to you through private message. Also, please don't forget to swing over to Facebook and look up Author Val Flynn and like my page to get any information about Blue Haired Pirates.


	22. Saga 1 Arc 6 Ch 17 Year 1 Part 2

A/N: This is just an idea I had after looking for any Whitebeard/OC full length stories (meaning was longer then 10,000 words) and there was only a dozen stories where the Whitebeard Pirates had a 'mother'. That's how the idea was born. However, I really messed with Whitebeard's age. In the anime and manga, Whitebeard dies at the age of 72, meaning he fought with Roger at 50-ish. Well, I kinda made Whitebeard hell of a lot younger in this story.

The 17th Division: Mom Of the Whitebeard Pirates: There was only one woman for Whitebeard. He just had to wait until she was ready for him, but sending him a letter after 8 years, asking for his help because the World Government was after her and her 'sons' was not what he was expecting nor the reason why her 'sons' were being hunted down.

Whitebeard/Edward - 28

Annja – 17

Law - 9

Kidd – 6

Ace/Sabo/Nojiko – 6

Nami - 3

Luffy – 3

Saga 1 Her Boys

Arc 6 The Timeskip

Ch 17: Year 1 Part 2 – Date-night

Annja gulped as she stepped out of the house. She glanced at Law and Kidd. Their jaws dropped. Her eyes shot over to Marco. He stared at her. Her eyes turned to Thatch. He stared at her. Finally, her eyes darted up. She bit her lower lip. Her eyes landed on Edward. He looked stun. His eyes darken with an emotion Annja couldn't identify. He licked his lips.

"You looked stunning, Annja," Edward commented. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you, Edward," Annja replied, remembering her manners. Now, if she could remember she was A Lady for the rest of the night, that would make her mother proud. "You clean up nicely."

Edward smirked at her timid response. He scooped her up in one hand and set her on his shoulder. Annja, acutely aware of how short the skirt was, sat on his shoulder. Her legs hung over Edward's chest and crossed at the ankles.

Macro, Izo, and Thatch planned to spend some time with Law and Kidd while Annja had dinner with Edward.

"Law, Kidd, listen to Marco, Izo, and Thatch," Annja said, giving into her motherly instincts, "Marco, make sure they are in bed by ten."

"Why do they even have a bedtime?" Thatch asked, "I mean they are going to be future members of the greatest crew in the world! They shouldn't have a bedtime."

Annja slid her gaze over to Edward. He sent a wink. He spoke, "Thatch, you are to be in bed by 9 or you will be grounded to the ship during the rest of our time here in the East Blue and until we reached the New World."

Thatch's face transformed. His lips parted. His jaw fell toward his chest. His eyes bulged. The color drained from his face, making his orange color hair seem brighter.

"But Pops," Thatch whined, "That's weeks away and – and that means I can't visit the brothels when we stop to re-stock."

"Exactly," Edward replied with a smirk. He turned away.

Marco snorted in amusement. Izo chuckled. Law smirked. Kidd let out a bark of laughter before he exclaimed, "Serves you right, you bastard!"

Thatch spun around on his heel. He narrowed his eyes at Kidd. He growled, "You little shit!"

Kidd stuck out his tounge. Thatch took a step toward the red head boy. Kidd matched the older orange haired man's footsteps before he broke into a run.

Edward shook his head. Annja smiled, fondly in amusement. Thatch followed the boy. Kidd disappeared into the tree grove. Law walked after the fourth commander with Marco and Izo following him.

Edward walked away from his and Annja's boys. They heard Thatch yell something before Law's voice rang out, "ROOM!" Thatch screamed a high pitch scream.

Edward chuckled. Annja felt the shoulder she was rising on shake. He spoke, "Your boys will fit in with my family."

"It's appear so," Annja agreed. She stared out ahead of them as her soul mate strolled through the tree grove, "it will help when we join the crew."

A comfortable silence fell between them. Annja wondered what she should ask, wanting to get to know her soul mate from his own words, not Marco's or the newspaper.

"How are your parents," Annja asked, "if they are still around?"

"Don't know," Edward replied, "Never met them. I was found by my pervious captain and raised as a pirate." He paused, "What about yours?"

"They are around," Annja answered, "Saw them when I turned 16, after thinking they were dead for a few years. They appeared to be doing good," She paused, thinking out loud, "I do wonder what the hell they are up to."

"What do you mean you thought they were dead?" Edward looked at her, out of the corner of his eye.

"When I was younger, we're living in Loguetown," Annja started, her eyes glazed over with the memory, "Roger was just executed that day and many of the people that came to watch formed pirate crews, raided the town causing fires. One of the fires managed to destroy my house, but dad got me out first. Mom was trapped inside. Dad went back in," she took a breath and let it out, "He never came back out." She gazed ahead, noticing the pirate captain was heading to the cliff over-looking the sea. Her eyes flickered down to what lay on top of the cliff.

The cliff, usually bare, now had a large picnic blanket spread out. An extra-large brown basket cat on the far edge of the blanket. A dark red wine bottle sat beside the basket with two clear wine glasses.

Edward stopped at the edge of the blanket. Annja slipped off her heels and pushed off his shoulder. She landed in a crunch. She slowly stood up before she slipped on her heels.

Edward let out a soft laugh under his breath. Annja sent him a raised eyebrow. He shook his head and sat cross-legged on the blanket. Annja knelt onto her knees and shifted onto her rear. She glanced around before she asked, "Who fixed the basket?"

"Thatch did," Edward replied. He reached for the basket and opened it. He peered inside and commented, "he gave us a wide range of foods, it appears," he started to unload the basket.

Annja's eyes widen as Edward laid out various sandwiches and crackers. She breathed, "Wow," she gazed at the food covering the blanket, "Maybe it is a good thing I haven't ate anything since breakfast."

Edward chuckled, again, "Me too, dear," he paused, "Thatch knows I have huge appetite for a devil fruit user."

"So the rumors you have a devil fruit are true," Annja reached out for a random sandwich," Which one do you have?" She examized the sandwich and decided it was a ham sandwich before she took a bit.

"Tumor-Tumor no Mi," Edward replied. He popped a sandwich in his mouth. They fell silent, eating. Annja tried to find words to start a conversation as she gazed out at the sea. Nothing seemed right.

Finally, she asked, "What is like to have a devil fruit that powerful?"

"Difficult," Edward admitted, "If I am not careful, I could easily cause a powerful earthquake to sink islands. I can't count how many times I have destroy my bed while I was asleep or –" he coughed, a faint rouge spread across his cheeks.

Annja blinked before the realization what he meant sunk in and her face brighten to a bright shade of tomato. She giggled in embarrassed.

Natasha peered through the binoculars, watching her daughter and her soul mate on their first date.

"What are they doing?" Bucky asked, impatience lacing his voice.

"They are just eating and talking," she replied, "Just like a normal date."

"Are you sure, Tasha," he asked.

Natasha took down the binoculars and gave her soul mate a hard stare before she snarked, "No, he is obviously trying to get into our daughter's pants."

"WHAT!?" Bucky roared. "That bastard!" He reached around his wife for his sniper rifle. "I'm gonna kill him." He double checked the chamber to see if it was loaded before he placed it tightly against his shoulder. He looked through the scope.

His precious baby girl laughed at something that pirate captain said before she lent over and placed a kiss on that annoying piece of shit's cheek. The moment she moved away, he had a clear line of shot.

The only warning Edward got was his haki alerting him to the danger. He pushed Annja back toward the tree line. He swung his arm, flexing it. Annja let out a soft gasp as his muscle doubled in size. He hit a cannonball, sending cracks along where he hit and outward.

Annja felt the ground shake. She shifted her stance, spreading her feet further apart to keep standing. Her eyes darted out to sea.

"Bucky!" Natasha scolded, glaring at him.

"It was not me," he whined, briefly, "it was them." He pointed at a dozen marine vessels.

"Oh," Natasha stated.

"Shit," Annja breathed, "Marines."

There were at least a dozen marine battleships, sailing toward the island. Annja wondered several things – how many marines were on those battleships, did the islanders know, and how was the Whitebeard Pirates going to prevent islanders' death. If any of the islanders' die, Annja and her boys could be expelled from the island. There were too many questions raising that she would have to deal with.

"What the hell?" Kidd stated as the ground shook hard.

Marco's body tensed as he realized what was happening and he took charge, "Law, Kidd, go back to the house and stay there until Mom comes back." Law's eyes narrowed, a calculating glint entered his eyes. Marco noticed, "Please Law, don't argue. You might have to help the people of the island if something bad happens." Law nodded and grabbed Kidd's arm before they darted back to the house.

"That was Pops' devil fruit," Izo stated.

"Maybe he lost control," Thatch suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. Marco's hand shot out and slapped Thatch on the back of his head.

"Mom is not like that," Marco snapped, "Let's get back to the ship to figure this out."

Law and Kidd ran up to the door of Belle-mere's house. The woman stood outside of the door, waiting for them.

"Belle-mere, what's going on?" Nami asked from inside the house. The pink haired woman ignored the question.

"Law, Kidd, inside now," Belle-mere ordered, "Lock the door. Only open it for myself, Annja, or one of the Whitebeard Pirates. Keep all the lights off."

Law nodded before Kidd darted inside and the dark-haired boy followed. He turned around and locked the door. Kidd already rushed around, blowing out the candles and turning off the lights.

~17th Division~~

Hello, dear readers! *Raises a Christmas theme mug in greeting, a pair of snowflake earrings glittered, a matching pendent on shirt* It's been far too long since I had seen you guys. Most of my stories hadn't been update since June, but I have had a rough summer and fall, thanks to trying to get over my ex. Now, Thanksgiving, here in the USA, is over and I watch as my town, friends, and family starts to decorate for Christmas, I struggle with my own Christmas Spirit. This will be the first time in 8 years that I will be spending Christmas in a romantic sense, alone, but I am trying to keep my head up.

However, enough of my personal issues because we all know that is not the reason why you are reading this short note. It is December 1! I don't remember if I promise an updating Blitz. If you don't know or don't remember what an updating blitz is, an updating Blitz is a short period time where I, the author, will be busting my ass to update ALL my stories. Last time I hosted an updating blitz, it lasted a week and it was only for my story, 17th Division: Mom of the Whitebeard Pirates. That 'short period' will cover the next 24 days…until December 25, Christmas Day, where I will post a Christmas Special for each of my stories.

*looks down in the Christmas mug with a frown* Damn! I'm out of soda, already, guess I'm gonna start drinking hot coco until I can get some soda. *Looks up* Please drop a review about how I did with this chapter. Also, could you please answer this following question: How do you find your Christmas Spirit?


	23. Special Announcement

This is just announcement for a side story for 17th Division. I will not be posting the upcoming specials within this story, but I have created another story titled: 17th Division: The Specials.

The first chapter is called Christmas 2016.

Please be sure to check it out and let me know what you think.


	24. AN June 2017

Hello, y'all, it's has been a long while. Before you start throwing rotten fruits and veggies at me, let me explain why I haven't posted yet in a couple months.

One, I haven't had internet to do so. Right now, I'm at my work place, off of work for the next few days.

Two, I have been honing my writing craft… to the point where I think it would be best I re-look over what I have written and either toss it out or edit it, to include what I have been learning.

Since the beginning of the year, I have been getting various books on writing, how to write a better story, how to write better characters, etc. Anything to do with writing. Yes, I have been inspired by what I have learned, so I have decided to practiced what I have learned through the many, many, various fan-fiction projects I have been working on, along with the ever-growing First/Prime Galaxy Series. Seriously, I only thought I would be slowly working on the Blue Haired Pirates Books (Which is closer to 40 books), but now, I have at least 20 books ideas dated over 5,000 years before The Blue Haired Pirates takes place….I need to find a way to get rid of all the dust bunnies before they multiple out of my control.

Update? Well, I can't tell when I will be able to update again, right now, but I have not given up on my fanfiction stories, I just need to find time to write it all.

On a side note, which sounds better: First Galaxy or Prime Galaxy? Yeah, they mean the same thing, but I would like to know which sounds better to you?


End file.
